Sekriei: Rebirth
by VampireRoxas
Summary: The anime Sekirei stays the same but the anime is added three additional characters from Kingdom Hearts; Roxas, Axel, & Xion; Roxas is a normal 16 year old high school drop out, who happens to be playing in " The Sekirei Plan." He soon encounters various Sekirei characters he's met before. ( Except for Musubi, Akitsu [Roxas's Sekirei], & Karasuba [Biological Mom] )
1. Chapter 1

-(This story is based on the Anime Sekirei, I decided to add a Fictional game characters in the story, Roxas, Axel, and Xion.)  
(-) = Face expressions, interacting, and what they are doing (**) = What they are thinking about

Friday; Chapter One (9:16am)

(It was a Friday morning in the city of Japan, where Roxas is with his two friends, Xion and Axel. They were about to take the Entrance Exams to Enroll into a University School.)

Axel: -Giant yawn-

Xion: -tiny chuckle- You okay there Axel?

Axel: Maan I totally forgot about the entrance exams. I only got two hours of sleep -glum face-

Xion: I sent you like twenty messages about the exams! how did you forget?

Axel: Ehh. I was playing Call of Duty all night. Gotta keep my K.D. ratio up.

Xion: Nerdy Gamer. -turns to Roxas- How about you Roxas?

Roxas: *Geez I hope I pass this entrance exam. I don't want to flunk like last year.*

Xion: Hey Roxas? -snap snap- Are you there?

Roxas: Oh, what?

Xion: Don't tell me you forgot about it too!

Roxas: What? Nooo.. I was wondering if I pass this exam...I hope.

Xion: It'll be okay. Just take your time and you'll get through it in no time. -looks in a distance- Hey look there's the line.

Axel: I hope it's not a long line.

Roxas: It's not. It's a decent small line.

Entrance Exam Teacher: Everyone that is participating in the exams please walk over here! I want girls to the left, -points left- and I want boys to the right! -  
points right-

Xion: I guess I have to stay here. -stands in line- I'll see you two when we get inside -waves goodbye-

Roxas: Later Xion! -walks off-

Axel: Bye. -follows Roxas-

Roxas: You and that damn PSP Axel. Give it a rest.

Axel: I can't bro! A hardcore gamer such as myself, can't go a day without gaming. Besides... -stares closer at PSP screen-

Roxas: Umm...you alright?

Axel: Come on...nearly at the finish line...

Roxas: I'm guessing that's a no?

Entrance Exam Teacher: Are you two boys doing okay? Oh! Roxas, hello there!

Roxas: Huh? -looks up- Oh hey Ms. Suguro! How are you?

Ms. Suguro: I'm doing just great thank you asking. -smiles cheerfully- So are you planning to pass this year?

Roxas: I'm praying that I will. I bet you don't want to see me here again right? -chuckle-

Ms. Suguro: Oh no that's not true! I'll miss you and the rest of my students.

Axel: (ughhh, boring) -pauses game- Annnywaaay, we are going to get in line -pushes Roxas to the boy line-

Roxas: Goodbye Ms. Suguro. Damn it stop Axel!

Ms. Suguro: Good bye you two, and good luck!

Axel: -whispers- Holy shit Roxas..was that your teacher?

Roxas: Homeroom to be exact.

Axel: -looks back- God...damn. Just looks a those tits. Is she an F-cup?

Roxas: How should I know Axel?! I'm no perv like you man.

Axel: Yeah yeah whatever. -unpauses PSP and plays-

Roxas: -sigh- Move up. The line is moving..

Axel: Yes! Finally!

Roxas: What happened?

Axel: I finally beaten this motherfucker's time.

Roxas: Who?

Axel: The gamer of all gamers. He goes by the name of "ButterFlyz". I've beaten his time by 7 milli-seconds on NFS Undercover.

Roxas: Congrats. And by the way, I think this person might be female. What kind of man gives himself a gamertag, Butterfly?

Axel: Who fricken cares? -puts PSP in pocket- Anywhore, we're up front.

College Student: Just sign in here to enter.

Roxas: Right. -signs paper and looks up- Whoa, Tezuko? That you?

Tezuko: Hey, what do you know? What's up Roxas?

Roxas: Nothing much. Making sure I'll pass this year.

Tezuko: You better. Who's your friend?

Axel: -signs paper- Yo. The name is Axel aka: Axelerrator.

Tezuko: Uhh, excuse me?

Roxas: That's his greeting. His gamertag Axelerrator. He is a gamer.

Tezuko: Ohhh okay. That makes since. You may go in the building now.

Roxas: Right. Good to see you again man. -walks in building and Axel follows-

(As they both walk inside the building, they scope around inside and see hundreds of kids in the area.)


	2. Chapter 2

Friday; Chapter Two (10:40am)

(As Roxas and Axel walks inside the building, Axel looks all around the huge building.)

Axel: Damn this is a huge Gym.

Roxas: Yeah, and it's still pretty shitty too.

Xion: -walks towards Roxas and Axel- Hey guys!

Axel: Yo..

Roxas: Hey Xion. Got in as well?

Xion: Mhm! I'm ready for this test. When do we start?

Roxas: Soon.

Principal: -taps microphone- Good morning students! We will begin the Exams in ten minutes. We are giving you time to study so you'll do well on the test.  
Good luck!

Axel: Ten minutes? Good, I get to chill for a while before we start. -smirk- Lets go sit at the bleachers.

Xion: Mm-k. -follows Axel-

Roxas: I guess. Nothing else to do. -Follows Axel and looks around- *Is she inside? Can't see her anywhere.*

Axel: -Sits on bleacher- I think I might stay here for a while. Maybe take a nap.

Xion: I stay here with you Axel. -sits down- What are going to do Roxas?

Roxas: -still looking around-

Axel: Earth to Roxas? -throws pencil at Roxas's head-

Roxas: -turns around sharply- Yeah, what is it?

Xion: What are you looking for?

Roxas: I'm looking for a friend. She's gotta be here -turns around looking around again-

Axel and Xion: -both look at each-other- She? -looks back at Roxas- Who is she?

Roxas: You'll see when she gets here.

Axel: -mumbles- Must be your girlfriend I bet... -plays PSP-

Roxas: -looks at Axel- Shut the hell up! We are just friends!

Xion: -chuckles- Yeah, friends without benefits.

Roxas: -turns to Xion- Xion!

Xion: -laughs- Calm down. We're only joking!

Axel: Pffft. I wasn't. Heheheheheheh...

Roxas: -sigh- I hate you guys...-shoulder gets tapped and turns around- What do you wan-

Roxas's Friend: -smiles and giggles- ? Hi there Roxas! I recognize that voice anywhere!

Roxas: -gasp- Oh my goodness! It's great to see you again! -hugs-

Roxas's Friend: -blushes and hugs back- I great to see you too Roxy.

Axel: -snickers and whispers to Xion- Oh my god...Roxy? -snickers- seriously?

Xion: -whispers- Oh shutup Axel.

Axel: *I'm not gonna lie, shes got pretty big knockers -looks up and down at her-*

Xion: *Damn pervert. But she is pretty though.*

Roxas: Hey guys, this is who I was talking about.

Axel: Hey there, My name is Axel, aka: Axelerrator. How are you witcho' fine ass?

Xion: -punches Axel's face and smiles at Musubi- And my name is Xion. How are you?

Roxas's friend: -holds onto Roxas's waist- Hello. My name is Musubi, and i'm No.8-

Roxas: -cover's Musubi's mouth with hand and whispers to her- We can't tell them about the Sekirei Plan. We will get killed.

Musubi: Oh right. Sorryz Roxy.

Axel: Uhhhh... What?

Roxas: Forget about it, it's nothing.

Xion: Riiight... Anyway, the exam is about to start. -gets up-

Axel: What, already? -turns off PSP and puts in pocket- Okay, let's get it over with.

Principal: Attention everybody! The Entrance Exams will now begin! Please take your seats!

Musubi: -looks at Roxas- Let's do our best, 'kay?

Roxas: -nods- I will try and pass the exam. -smiles and looks at Xion and Axel- And you two?

Xion: Lets give it our all!

Axel: Fuck this exam, i'm gonna speed trough so I can play my game.

Xion: You aren't even trying are you, you big wimp.

Axel: It was a joke Xion! Gosh. Let's get this dumb crap over with.

Roxas: Heheh. That's the spirit. -sits down on chair-

Princiapal: Reminder, you will get three hours to complete the test! If you don't finish within three hours, we will grade your test as it is! You may begin...Now!  
Xion: (-flips packet- Alright. lets do this.)

(All the students take their Entrance Exams to enroll into Tokyo University; 2 hours and 30 minutes has passed.)

[Note: I know the stories I started off are really short, but trust me, Once I publish more the stories will be more longer. So please be patient and enjoy!]


	3. Chapter 3

Friday; Chapter Three (13:20pm)

Roxas: *Finally I'm finished. That test was difficult.* -gets up and walks to turn in test-

Axel: *Looks like I finished as well* -stands up to turn in test-

Roxas: -sits down and whispers- Ughh. That...was...forever...

Xion: -chuckle and whispers- It took you that long to finish? It only took me about an hour.

Roxas: -whispers- Well maybe because i'm not a real fan of Math Xion..

Axel: -whispers- Hey, at least we are finished right?

Roxas: Heheh...Yeah.

Principal: Attention students, Put down your pencils and turn in what you have! it has been three hours!

Musubi: Awwwe! I was one question away! -circles random answer on question and turns in test-

Principal: The Entrance Exam is now complete! In order to see your test results, come to the cafeteria on Tuesday next week at 4:00pm! Your results will be there!

Roxas: I probably failed. Xion: Why would you say that?

Axel: Haha! Didn't you see? he rushed the first twenty-five questions!

Roxas: Shut up Axel.

(They all walked outside the building.)

Axel: Anywhore Roxas-

Xion: Oh my gosh, Shutup Axel! why do you keep saying that!?

Axel: You wouldn't understand because you aren't a gamer Xion.

Xion: -looks away from Axel- Yeah, whatever. Axel: Like I was saying, You want to come over Roxas? We could wreck some kids on COD like last time. Heheh.

Roxas: -laughs- That sounds great but I can't.

Axel: Whaaa...? Why not?

Roxas: -wraps arm around Musubi's neck- I promised Musubi I would go meet her friends today. Sorry bro.

Axel: Damn. Nah, it's cool man. Tomorrow then?

Roxas: Sure thing.

Xion: I go with you Roxas. I realllly don't feel like being nagged on my parents about the Exam. Plus it's boring at my house.

Axel: Yeah it is..

Xion: -gives Axel a long stare-

Axel: ...What? I'm speaking the truth.

Roxas: Hehe alright Axel, see you online tomorrow dude.

Musubi: Byee Axel. -waves-

Axel: Later Musubi, Roxas, Xion. -walks off-

(Ten miutes later...)

Xion: So, who are we going to meet?

Musubi: Oh they are really nice people. The building manager, she's pretty nice too. Just don't do things that'll make her mad, you'll get this bad aura off her and its weird. -giggle-

Xion: Woow. I'll try not too.

Roxas: Yeah, same goes for me...is this it?

Musubi: Yep?! This is the Maison Izumo Inn.

Roxas: Woow, it looks pretty spacious.

Xion: Yeah it does. -looks through the yard- Who's that over there?

Silver-Haired Resident: Oh. Welcome home Musubi. Who are these people?

Xion: Hi my name is Xion. It's nice to meet you. -shakes hand with resident-

Roxas: And my name is Roxas. You probably heard of me.

Silver-Haired Resident: Oh yeah, I heard that name a few times. Anyway my name is Kagari.

Musubi: Shall we go inside?

Kagari: I'll stay right here. I still have to water the garden. Later. -picks up water hose and leaves-

Xion: Not to be rude but, I cant tell if she is a female, or male.

Musubi: No one really knows unless we see his or her genital area, whch will be never. Hehe.

(They all walk inside the Inn)

Musubi: Hello everyone! I'm home!

?: Welcome home Musubi! We're all in the Dining room!

Musubi: 'Kay! This way guys. -smiles and walks to dining room-

Xion and Roxas: -follows Musubi-

(The three walk inside the dining room)

Musubi: Hi Miya! I brought two friends from the Exam if that's okay.

Miya: Oh sure Musubi. Anyone is welcomed in the Izumo Inn.

Roxas: oh, umm..-bows- Thank you very much Ma'am. My name is Roxas

Miya: -small laugh- Raise your head and your welcome Roxas. You can call me Miya by the way. No need to be formal.

Xion: -smiles and bows- Hello. My name is Xion. I's very nice to meet you.

Miya: -smiles back- Likewise. Everyone else please introduce yourselves to our guests.

Izumo Inn Residents: Yes Ma'am. -everyone stand up-

Miya: Start from left to right please.

Brown-haired Resident: -walks up to Roxas and Xion- Hi there! My name is Uzume. Welcome to our home.

Roxas: You said that like we are staying here.

Xion: -chuckle- It's nice to meet you as well.

Little Blonde-haired resident: -shy face- H-hi. My name i-is Kusano. But everyone calls me Ku for short.

Roxas: -Pats Kusano's head and smiles- It's good to meet you little one.

Xion: Same here -pats Kusano's head-

Kusano: -slightly blushes, closes eyes and smile, and sits back down-

Blonde-Haired Resident: -stands up- How doth thou do? My name is Tsukiumi. I hope thou aren't like Minato.

Roxas: Minato?...Oh! Minato Sahashi?

Tsukiumi: Oh? So thou know him as well?

Roxas: Yeah, we had the same class this year. What a coincidence.

Xion: Yeah it is. It's nice to meet you too.

Violet-Haired Resident: -walks up to Xion and shakes her hand- Hello my name is Kazehana.

Xion: -smiles- Hi. Same to you Ms. Kazehana.

Kazehana: -turns to Roxas- Oh forget the formal crap! -gives Roxas a giant hug- Helloo there Roxas! -rocking him left and right while hugging- Musubi told me so much about you, and I've got to say -checks him out- She was not lying. -giggle-

Roxas: Oh umm, shh-ee did? *Oh my god she has huge breasts. Feels so gooo-ood*

Kazehana: Oh my my! You are just as cute like Minato! -pinches Roxas cheek- I hope we will all get along! -gives another hug-

Xion: Eheheh.. -twitch fake smiles at Roxas- *Damn little pervert. Boys are all the same, Ughh!* Ohhkay..

Musubi: Hey Miya. Where is Matsu?

Miya: She is probably upstairs spying on us.

Xion: Uhhh, spy? -confused face-

Musubi: Oh, right. She's sort of a genius computer hacker. It's very handy.

Roxas: So that means she is probably...

Miya: That's correct. -smile-

Xion: Wow. Anyways, I got to go Roxas. My mom is probably getting worried. See you at Axel's house tomorrow?

Roxas: Yeah, i'll be there. -waves goodbye-

Xion: -waves goodbye back and leaves-

Uzume: She was a nice person.

Kusano: Yeah, but she'll never be as cheerful like me!

Musubi: Yeah, you're right about that Ku.

Roxas: Sorry to interrupt, but I got to say something to you all.

Miya: Yes, what is it Roxas?

Roxas: *-sigh- Now that Xion left I get to say this* -looks at Miya with a straight face-...I know that you all are Sekirei's playing the Sekirei Plan.

(complete silence for seven seconds)

Kagari: -walks inside dining room- Hey, I finished watering the garden...Why is it so quiet?

Tsukiumi: Because...Roxas know that we are all Sekirei.

Kagari: Woah what? -looks at Roxas- What gave it away..?

Roxas: Because I knew Musubi was a Sekirei. I saw her mark. I'm also an Ashikabi, just like Minato.

Uzume: Oh wow, for real? Who is the lucky girl?

Roxas: Her name is Akitsu. And i'm sure you met her in combat -looks at Kagari- isn't that right?

Kagari: She's your Sekirei? How did that even work? She's isn't even able to emerge!

Roxas: She didn't, but I still took her in anyway. -laugh-

Miya: -giggle- So unexpected. Now that we know, You will not tell anyone else about this game right? -weird aura spurs and a purple-scary mask appears from her back-

Roxas: Uhh yeah sure! I mean yes Ma'am! *Woah, so that was the weird vibe Musubi was talking about. Gives me the chills*

Miya: Okay, now Musubi and Tsukiumi. Help me get lunch ready?

Musubi, and Tsukiumi: Right! -stands up and follows Miya-

Miya: And Roxas?

Roxas: Yes ma'am?

Miya: You seem like a nice boy. Would you like to stay for dinner with us later?

Roxas: -shocked- Wow you really mean it? Sure, I would love too! -giant smile-

Miya: -smiles back - Okay then. -leaves-

Kazehana: Now that she is gone, -grabs Roxas's hand and places on her breast- Lets get to know eachother better?

Roxas: Ohh my god what are you doing?! -face turns bright red-

Kazehana: It's just a friendly greeting. -chuckle- Come on. Follow me out back. Uzume: My my Kazehana, so slutty around the boys?

Kagari: It's just the way she rolls. -quiet laugh-

Kazehana: Oh hush girls! -looks at Roxas- Don't worry cutie, I won't try anything...At least not yet. -sexy smile-

Roxas: -nervous look- Yeah, I'm sure you won't.. *I'm gonna lose my virginity...I just know it..*

Uzume: *giggle* Oh that Kazehana. Anyway, call me when dinner is ready Ku. I'm going to go take a nap. Kusano: 'Kay 'kay!

(knock knock)

Minato: -opens door- Hey I'm home.

Kusano: BIG BROTHER! -Runs up to Minato and hugs Minato-

Minato: Hehe. Hey Ku. How are you?

Kusano: I'm doing good! Plus, we have a guest! I thinks he knows you.

Minato: Really? Who is it?

Kusano: Here, I'll show you! Follow me! -runs to the backyard-

Minato: Um, right. -follows Kusano-


	4. Chapter 4

Friday; Chapter Four (19:55pm)

(On a beautiful Sunset out outside of Izumo Inn with Roxas and Kazehana sitting on the roof in the backyard.)

Roxas: Oh, so that's how you emerged with Minato. Fighting off The Disciplinary Squad...

Kazehana: Yes that's right. His lips we're so soft, plump and so warm. I just had too! -giggle-

Roxas: Right, I didn't need to know about his lips. -rubbing head-

Kazehana: Eh, sorry. By the way Roxas. Can I ask you a question?

Roxas: What's on your mind?

Kazehana: How did you...meet the discarded Sekirei...? Why her of all people...?

Roxas: -looks up in the sky and does a long sigh- Well...I don't like it when I see women on the streets alone. No where to go and out there to defend themselves with no one on their side...

Kazehana: Oh...?

Kusano: Kazehana! Where are you?

Kazehana: We're up here. -turns to Roxas- Come on Roxas. -jumps off roof-

Roxas: *just when I had set the mood* -jumps off roof-

Kusano: Minato is here. He wants to see our guest!

Roxas: -looks at Minato- Hey bro. Long time no see? hehe..

Minato: Oh hey Roxas.. Hows it going?

Roxas: Ehh..I'm doing okay for myself.

Minato: Cool. So how did you guys meet? You know each-other?

Kazehana: Musubi brought him here and introduced him to us. He's such a nice boy. I was just getting to know him.

Minato: Oh is that so? I'm surprised. Well, you're always welcomed in the Izumo Inn. If, Miya is alright with it that is -laughs-

Kusano: She asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. Plus. -grabs Minato's arm to reach his ear-

Minato: Uhh...-leans down to Kusano's height-

Kusano: -whispers in Minato's ear- Roxas is playing in the Sekirei Plan. -giggle-

Minato: Wow that's a surprise, you're playing too?

Roxas: If you mean the Sekirei Plan, then yes. I am. I'm an Ashikabi.

Minato: Wow. That's a coincidence. Never thought I'd meet another Ashikabi. So who is your Sekirei?

Roxas:I was about to tell Kazehana about how I met her. -sits on a small boulder-

Kazehana: Oh please, do tell Roxas. -smile-

Roxas: Mmk.

(Flashback) (One year ago, It was at 12 midnight when Roxas is walking around in the city park.)

Roxas: God dammit! I failed the Entrance Exam! Why am I so stupid! -punches tree- Dammit, dammit, dammit...-sits down on bench and looks to the right- Huh? Theres a  
woman on the other bench.

Female Stranger: ...-looks at Roxas, then looks back down on the ground-...

Roxas: -gets up off bench and approaches woman- Hey? Are you okay miss...?

Female Stranger: ...

Roxas: -sits next to the woman- *What happened to her? She is only wearing some lab coat and underwear? She must have nowhere to go.* Are you...alright?

Female Stranger: -calm voice- Please...just leave me be. I wish not to hurt anyone...-looks up at Roxas-

Roxas: *What the?* -Lifts the woman's bangs from her forehead-

Female Stranger: -calm voice- What are you doing?...

Roxas: What is that tattoo on your forehead? Wait,...I've seen that before. *That's a Sekirei symbol. Just like how Ma had on a upper back.* Are you...a Sekirei miss?

Female Stranger:...-looks down at the ground and nods slow-

Roxas: And you have no home? Not even a...how do you say, kabeashee? I think..?

Female Stranger: -calm voice- Ashikabi...and no, I don't have one...I don't have the power to obtain one. Something went wrong during my body adjusting, I was to powerful of a Sekirei, so they just left me out here in the streets to die...

Roxas: ...Well...I can be your Ashikabi. -weak smile-

Female Stranger: -calm voice- What? Why and how? It's not possible for me to emerge, no matter how much you try. Besides, You don't even know who I am..

Roxas: -stands up and stands in front of the woman- Yes that's true but...You don't need to be someone's Sekirei just to help a person in need.

Female Stranger: -slight blush- W-why are you being so nice to me...?

Roxas: -quiet chuckle- I guess it's just who I am. -holds out hand- Come on. You're coming to live with me for now on.

Female Stranger: -slowly reaches Roxas's hand- Uhhh...Okay... -stands up slowly-

Roxas: -smiles and wraps her arm around neck and wraps arm around woman's waist- So, what is your name?

Female Stranger: ...-calm voice- My name...is Akitsu. Sekirei No.7, well not anymore; at your service.

Roxas: Oh...My name is Roxas. I'm not a normal human being. I have abilities as a Sekirei as well, so I guess you could say i'm the same as the rest of the Sekireis.

Akitsu: I see...well, I guess I can trust you. Akitsu, former Sekirei No.07, is at your service, Master..

Roxas: -laughs- You don't have to call me master Akitsu, just call me Roxas, okay?

Akitsu: -looks at Roxas and nods-

(Flashback end)

Minato: Wait...her name was Akitsu? With the Sekiei symbol on her forehead!?

Roxas: Yeah...so?

Minato: -grabs Roxas's collar and pushes him against the wall making a loud thump-

Kusano: Big Brother what are you doing!?

Minato: Thats the bitch that injured Tsukiumi dammit! You need to control that woman she nearly killed her!

Roxas: Hey, it wasn't my fault. It was their battle and I didn't known Akitsu back then, and I simply couldn't do a thing about it Minato..

Kazehana: Minato! Let go of him!

Minato: -breathing hard from anger- You tell her...to back off Roxas. I'm serious...

Roxas: -small chuckle- Yeah sure, I'll tell her. Now can you let go of me please? You are causing a commotion old friend.

Minato: -hard sigh and lets go of Roxas- I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. My anger got the best of me.

Miya: -poke head out window- Is everything okay out there Roxas?

Roxas: Hehe! Yeah it's fine. Is dinner ready?

Miya: -closes eyes and smiles- It sure is! Come inside. But don't forget to wash your hands. All of you.

Kazehana, Roxas, Minato, Kusano: Yes ma'am!

Kazehana: -whisper- So, are you going to tell everyone that you are a half-Sekirei...?

Roxas: Yeah I'll tell everyone. -walks back inside Inn-

Kusano: I'll go wake up Uzume to tell her dinner's ready! -runs back inside-

Minato: Man...Roxas is just -sigh- full of surprises huh..?

Kazehana: Yes he is. I guess that makes him a special boy. Let's go back inside.

Minato: Yeah..

(Kazehana and Minato walks back inside the Inn.)


	5. Chapter 5

Friday; Chapter Five (20:36pm)

(It was night time and the sky was full of stars; Roxas, Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kagari, Kazehana, Uzume, and Miya have dinner in the dining room.)

Minato: (nervous look with tear drop on head.) Oh wow Musubi, Tsukiumi. That is a lot of curry you made. I don't think I be able to eat it all. Eheheh...

Tsukiumi: But don't thou have a big apetite? It looks like your getting sick by looking at it. I can tell by looking at thy face Minato.

Minato: No, no that's not true at all!

Tsukiumi: -gets close in Minato's face angrily- Then thou will eat it all until every rice on this plate...is... gone. Is that understood Minato!?

Minato: -scared face- Aehhhh! Y-yes ma'am!

Uzume: -laughs hard- Hahahah! Oh my god you guys are a riot!

Roxas: -chuckle- Is it always like this Ms. Miya?

Miya: Oh yes it is! -smile- Ever since Minato, Musubi and Tsukiumi moved into Maison Izumo has became lively now. I don't mind if it gets a little loud.

Uzume: Yeah she is right Roxas! -looks at Tsukiumi and Minato fight- It has been so much fun when they moved in. Maison Izumo Inn isn't boring as it was before!

Roxas: I see then. -eats curry-

Red-Haired-Resident: Knock knock. I smelled something good and decided to come down for dinner. -smiles cheerfully-

Kusano: Just in time too! Tsukiumi and Minato we're having a arguement. It's like a tiny sit-com! -laughs-

Red-Haired Resident: So I see! -looks at Roxas- Oh hi there Roxas! -gives him a chest hug on his head-

Roxas: Hee-eyy? *Woow she has huuuuge boobs. So round and jiggly! Minato, that lucky bastard!* -drools- So-o..How do you know my n-aame?

Red-Haired Resident: I'm the genius computer hacker everyone talked about. My name is Matsu.

Roxas: Yeah, good to see you. *Oh man these boobs of hers. They feel like two soft giant marshmallows MY GOD I can't help myself!* -smiles and eats curry-

Matsu: -sits next to Roxas and gets a plate of curry- So, what do you think about Izumo Inn?

Roxas: All I know is, you guys are pretty loud, but that's okay because it's .

Kazehana: Now that we are all here, Roxas don't you have something to tell us?

Roxas: Oh you had to bring it up? I was just about to tell Kazehana.. -glum face-

Miya: -looks at Roxas- What's she talking about Roxas?

Musubi: Yeah, what is it Roxy?

(everybody staring at Roxas)

Roxas: Riiiight...Well you know how you guys know that I am an Ashikabi right?

Tsukiumi: Yes we are aware, but what about it?

Roxas: -sigh- Uhhmm. I'm kinda a...umm. A half-Sekirei. -squints eyes and smiles widely-

(everyone but Kazehana gasps)

Roxas: I knew you guys we're going to do that.

Minato: how is that even possible? Like I said, you are full of surprises dude.

Roxas: Here, I'll show you -holds hand out of table and snaps, then sparks a small flame on the palm of his hand-

Uzume: Wow! you weren't kidding?

Kagari: You are a Fire elemental just like me. How weird, I thought they're we're only one fire user.

Roxas: I can also do this. -disperses flame- Here pass me that empty cup.

Miya: -gives empty cup to Roxas-

Roxas: Watch and learn. -closes eyes slowly; hovers palm over the cup and sprouts water from hand-

(everyone gasps in amazement)

Tsukiumi: W-what!? Another Water elemental? But that's impossible!

Musubi: Wow Roxy! That's amazing!

Kazehana: Yes it is. Can you do anything else?

Roxas: -nods- I am a Wind elemental just like you Kazehana. -raises arm and spins it around the air and creates slow breeze of wind-

Kazehana: My my Roxas! Three elements? Incredible.

Roxas: I'm also an Ice elemental like Akitsu, a Nature elemental like Ku, and a swordsman like you. -looks at Miya; smiles and chuckles-

Matsu: Isn't that Karasuba?

Roxas: Yes. -looks at Musubi- And I'm a Fist Type like you Musubi.

Musubi: That's so cool Roxy! We should train sometime 'kay?

Roxas: -smiles- No problem.

Kusano: Are you like a super Sekirei Roxas..?

Roxas: Hahaha! No, but I had a lot of adjustments in my body. It was the help of Takami.

Minato: Wait, my Mom did that for you? I had no clue...now it's starting to make sense.

Roxas: And I also have this one elemental when I was little, I was born with it and was originally my Mothers' element. An elemental Takami forbidded me not to use anymore.

Musubi: What element is that?

Roxas:...It's best that you don't know Musubi.

Matsu: Come on! Tell us -leans on Roxas- Pweeese?

Roxas:*Oh my god she's hitting on me. I...must...resist!* Well...okay.. It's to hard to talk about, it made me go on a rampage, killing people on sight. Even... My mother. When I was a little boy 8 years ago..

(Flashback scene ; It was in a plain field on a stormy night, Roxas's family was attacked by bandits eight years ago.)

Roxas's Mother: Please do not cry Roxas. It'll be okay.

Roxas: But mommy, where are they taking you?

Bandit: Can it woman! And you, kid!

Roxas: -looks up at the bandit-

Bandit: -kicks Roxas to the ground- Mind your damn business you dumb brat. We're just goin' to take somewhere far away so know one will here her scream. heheheheh...

Roxas: No! I will not let you take her! Get your hands off of her -grabs his mothers hand and pulls-

Bandit: Argh! You stupid kid! -punches him to the ground- Hey, Taskue.

Taskue: Yes boss?

Bandit: You and the rest of the guys take the woman somewhere far away. I'm going to kill this kid..

Taskue: Right! Hya! -rides off on a horse-

Roxas's Mom: NO! LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS YOU BASTARD!

Taskue: Shutup lady! -knocks out Roxas's mom by hitting her in the head-

Roxas: MOMMY! -looks down on the ground-

Bandit: You should've just let us walk away kid. -takes out machete- Now, you're gonna die! Roxas:...NOOOOOO! -black and purple flames sprouts out of Roxas covering

his whole body- Bandit: W...what the hell is this!? -swings machete-

Roxas: -stops machete with hand and looks up at the bandit-

Bandit: Holy shit this kid isn't normal! Let go you damn freak!

Roxas: (Roxas's eyes changed. The white part of his eyes turned black, the iris turned black, and his pupils purple in a vampire-like state) I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! -screams and the flames come out of his mouth burning the bandit-

Bandit: Arrrrghhh! Fuck this fucking burns! -burns to death-

Roxas: -stands up and runs in a split/second and catches up to the rest of the bandits-

Taskue: -turns around- Huh? What the hell!?

Roxas: -loud growl-

Taskue: What the heck is that? -aims gun at Roxas-

Roxas: I WON'T LET YOU! -A bright black an purple beam shoots out of mouth and hits group of bandits. including his mother-

Taskue: -falls down on the ground with broken legs- God dammit! Who the hell is this kid!?

Roxas: -hard panting and cuts Taskue's neck open-

Taskue: -blood spurts out of neck and onto Roxas's face and clothing and dies-

Roxas: -calms down and the black and purple flames slowly disappears-

Roxas's Mom: R...Roxas..

Roxas: -turns to his mother and falls to knees- Mom! Are you okay?

Roxas's Mom: W...what was that j-just know son? It was like a...giant beam.

Roxas: I...I don't know! I just got so angry flames came out and that beam...Oh no! I hit you too! That means...-tears roll down cheeks-

Roxas's Mom: No don't cry. -soft voice- It's okay. -places hand on Roxas's cheek- I'm...sorry. I won't be able to see you...grow up into a young man my son...

Roxas: No...No please! Don't leave me all alone! PLEASE!

Roxas's Mom: -sits up slowly and kisses Roxas- This kiss...I gave you. It was a magical kiss that will make you strong. It...it's called...a Sekirei kiss. T-trust me Roxas. You will...survive. -slowly closes eyes and dies with the smile-

Roxas: Mom?...Mommy?! -shakes her- What is a Sekirei!? Wake up! -lays head on his Mom's stomach and starts to cry-...MOOOOMMMYYYYYY!

(Giant thunderclap and flashback end; Everyone in the Maison Izumo is silent)

Roxas: So...there you have it. My tragic story of my childhood..

Miya: -face saddens- Roxas...I'm...so sorry..

Minato: It must have been so hard for you...

Roxas: No it's okay. -small tears falls down cheek-

Tsukiumi: Art thou going to be okay Roxas?

Roxas: -stands up- yeah, I'll be fine. -looks at Miya and wipes tears then looks at the clock- Thank you for the meal Ms. Miya, I'll be heading home. -looks at everyone else- See you soon Musubi.

Musubi: -sad- Bye Roxas...

Roxas: -heads out the front door- *-sigh- I've never felt so sad in my life. -looks up in the sky- If you are listening Ma, I just want you to know... I love you. -smiles-* -squats down and transforms into multiple bats and flies off-

Uzume: So, he is...

Miya: Yes. i'm afraid is the Vampire.

Minato: So that means he was "that kid" that was Wanted eleven years ago.

Matsu: Is he still a wanted man?

Miya: I'm afraid so. But we are not turning him in to Minaka. He is part of our Izumo family.

Kusano: Yeah! I like Roxas.

Uzume: Me too. He's fun to be and hang with.

Kazehana: I'm with you guys too!

Kagari: So am I..

Tsukiumi: I will be on his side as well.

Matsu: Yes, me too.

Musubi: I would never turn my back on Roxy! He's my best friend -smile and giggle-

Minato: hehe. I guess all of us choose to be on his side. -Yaaawn- Well, I think i'll go the bed -stands up- Night everybody. -leeaves-

(With Roxas at his house; 23:40pm)

Roxas: -unlocks door and walks in- Hey, i'm home. I just walked around the city to clear my head.

Akitsu: -calm voice- Oh...welcome home Roxas.

Roxas: Hey Akitsu -hugs Akitsu- Hehe still melancholy as ever?

Akitsu: -calm voice- Why, is that good...or bad?

Roxas: It doesn't matter to me. You are just fine the way you are. -smiles-

Akitsu: Oh. -small blush- Well, I made you dinner. It's inside the refrigerator

Roxas: Thanks Akitsu. I'll eat it later on.

Akitsu: -nods- I'll be heading to bed now. Are you coming..?

Roxas: Sure, I'll be there in a minute.

Akitsu: Okay. -kisses Roxas's cheek and walks off-

Roxas: -smile- *I don't think i'll get over her freezing kisses.* -looks out window and places hand on window- I guess I got new friends at that Inn. They're so nice. -tiny blush- Especially Matsu and Kazehana. -sighs and walks slowly to bedroom and looks at Akitsu- How come you're always naked when you go to bed?

Akitsu: -calm voice- It's the only way for me to stay warm when I sleep. Does it bother you?

Roxas: Uhhhh...no not really -small laugh and gets in bed-

Akitsu: -gets in bed and turns off light- Good night Roxas.

Roxas: Night.

Akitsu: -leans body on Roxas's back-

Roxas: *Heh. Good night to you also Ma..-closes eyes- *


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday; Chapter Six (10:50am)

(It was a Saturday morning; Roxas was about to head out to go to Axel's house.)

Roxas: -yaaaawnn- Man I don't think I got enough sleep, my back is killing me.

Akitsu: -calm voice-Maybe you should go buy a softer bed..Would you like breakfast before we go?

Roxas: -sits at table- Yeah, that'll be great. -looks at Akitsu- Why are you only wearing an apron but nothing else?

Akitsu: -blushes small with a calm voice and holds up a magazine- I saw this in a magazine, If you only wear an apron but nothing else, it'll make men feel more excited  
in the morning. Is it working?

Roxas:*Ohh...my god. I hope she wears that all the time! -blush-* Ehhh...you're getting there. -smiles and eats breakfast- This is delicious Akitsu.

Akitsu: Th-thank you Roxas, I worked hard on it. -tiny smile and looks away blushing-

Roxas: Heheh..*she looks so cute when she blushes*

(20 minutes later)

Roxas: -looking around the city- Wow, I never knew the city would be so lively at daytime.

Akitsu: -calm voice- It's because you are used to being out in the night..

Roxas: Yeeah you're right. Hmm? Hey look its Tsukiumi and Kagari. -waves- Hey you two!

Tsukiumi: Oh, hello ther- -stares at Akitsu- An enemy! Kagari get ready!

Kagari: Right! I'm not gonna let her get away again!

Akitsu: -tiny ice sprouts out of her hands- Are you looking for a fight?

Tsukiumi: Take this, "Water Celebration! -shoots water out of hands-

Kagari: -shoots fireball out of hand-

Roxas: Guys! Enough! -stops Tsukiumi's Water Celebration and Kagari's fireball and disperses them-

Tsukiumi: W-what? He stop my technique with the tip of his fingers!

Roxas: I'm a Water Element remember? Anyway, please don't fight eachother. Not right now girls..

Kagari: Oh right, she is your Sekirei..

Akitsu: Are you surprised..?

Kagari: Why would I be surprised?

Roxas: Alright girls enough. -holds Akitsu's waist- Me and Akitsu we're about to head to my bud's house to  
hang out.

Tsukiumi: Is that so? Then why do thee need bodyguard to arrive to thy destination?

Roxas: -laughs- She's not my bodyguard. She just wanted to tag along. -looks at Akitsu- I don't blame her.

Akitsu: -blush and looks at the other direction-

Roxas: -walks past Tsukiumi and Kagari- Later you two. -turns around- By the way, where are you two going?

Kagari: We are doing Miya a favor by helping her buy groceries.

Roxas: ahh I see, well tell her I said hi -smiles- bye.

Tsukiumi: Farewell Roxas.

(At Axels house)

Axel: -frustrated face- Aughhh...GOD DAMNIT!

Xion: -loud laugh- Oh my god Axel you suck at this game! And I thought I was bad at this "Call of Duty"

Axel: This is BS Xion! Why are you so good at quick-scoping?

Xion: Is that what it's called?...I don't know how i'm doing so good! (knock knock)

Axel: It's open!

Roxas: -opens slide door- Yo what's up Axe, Xion?

Xion: Hi Roxas. You should come see this, I need two more kills and I win!

Roxas: -looks at the TV screen- Black Ops 2? Damn Axel she is owning you dude. I thought you were good bro?

Axel: Shut up I am good! This match is just bull crap!

Roxas: What's the scoreboard?

Xion: I have 28 kills and 14 deaths.

Roxas: So that means Axel is 14-28? Hahaha! He's going negative!

Axel: ...Say what?!

Xion: Hahah! I shot you threw the wall Axel!

Roxas: Yeah, that's called a wall-bang by the way.

Xion: Good to know, good to know...Wait...hold on...aaaaaannnnnd...BOOM HEADSHOT!

Axel: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I GOT NO-SCOPED!? FROM THAT FAR?!

Roxas: Ouch, and it was a headshot. -snicker-

Axel: I thought Studio was my best map!?...Ehhh, whatever. My controller was busted anyway.

Xion: Wow I never knew I was so good at these games. By the way Roxas, who's your friend?

Roxas: Oh right! Would you like to introduce yourself?

Akitsu: -nods and looks at Axel and Xion with a calm voice- Hello, my name is Akitsu..

Axel: *Holy shit...She's got a nice body broo* -small nose bleed- Hey, my name is Axel, aka: Axelerrator.

Akitsu: -confused- Axe..lerra..tor?

Xion: Oh don't mind him, he's just an idiot..

Axel: Hey!

Xion: My name is Xion. Pleasure to meet you.

Roxas: So anyway Axel, do you want another 1v1 with Xion again..?

Axel: Hmmm...Sure, but not Black Ops 2. We 1v1 on MW2 Xion..

Akitsu: -calm voice- MW2? Roxas?

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu- Oh right, you aren't a gamer. MW2 means Modern Warfare 2. We only say the initials because it's faster to name Aktisu. You get it?

Akitsu: -nods- I understand now.

Roxas: -smile- I'm gonna help you play sometime at our house soon. -looks at the TV- Is it on yet?

Xion: Yeah, I bet you I'm gonna beat him again. Right Axel?

Axel: Augh, shut up. I'm undefeated when it comes to MW2. Now choose the Intervention sniper or the Barrett sniper.

Xion: Why can't I use the WA2000 sniper or the E14 EBR sniper?

Axel: Because those are semi-automatic and its annoying..The Intervention is a bolt-action.

Roxas: The .50cal is semi-automatic too you know..?

Axel: ...Shut up Roxas. It's a one shot kill sniper.

Xion: Fine. I'll choose the Intervention. So what stage selection are we choosing?

Roxas: You can choose any map you want, except Wasteland. It's too fucking big..

Axel: True that. Pick Terminal or Scrapyard.

Xion: Hmmmm...Terminal, sounds like terminate which I'll will do to Axel in the game.

Roxas: Ohhhhh snap! Axel: Blah blah blah let's start already..

(7 minutes later)

Roxas: And once again, Xion wins...

Axel: This is bullshit...

Xion: Told'ya I'll dominate you Axel.

Axel: For some reason...I really don't care..

Roxas: Nahhh that's just your confidence fading away Axel. You suck dude..

Axel: THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME TRY!

Roxas: You know I'll beat you easily bro. I'm already on a 8 winning streak between me and you.

Axel: Shit, you're right. -stands up- Anyway, I'm gonna go pack.

Xion: Why, for what?

Roxas: Wait...oooohhhhh I know where you are going..

Axel: Excatly. -grabs suitcase-

Xion: Where? Tell me already!

Axel: I'm going to E3 in Boston Xion.

Akitsu: E..3?

Xion: Eugh, E3...-stands up and looks at Akitsu- Well, E3 is a gaming convention where gamers and such go play upcoming video games. In my words, that is the place for virgins..

Roxas: Duude, I would totally go with you but I can't...Musubi's friends really like me a lot and they want to hang out again.

Axel: Your loss bro..Xion?

Xion: Hmmmm...fine. But I'm only going there just so you won't do something reckless and stupid..

Axel: Whatever, Now go next door and get ready.

Xion: Sure...-runs out the door-

Axel: AND DON'T FORGET YOUR CAMERA!

Xion: -in a distance- Right!

Roxas: Why do you need a camera?

Axel: Since you aren't going, me and Xion are going to video document at E3 so you can experience it...on video.

Roxas: Wow thanks man. -stands up- Well, I got a date with Izumo Inn. Hey, since you'll be gone can I borrow your PSP?

Axel: Yeah sure, -hands PSP to Roxas- Just try not to lose it alright?

Roxas: Yeah, yeah. See you later bro.

Akitsu: -stands up and follows Roxas- Goodbye..

Axel: See you later sexy..

Roxas: Shut up Axel. -walks out the door-

Axel: Whhaat, it was a compliment! Damn fool..

(at Maison Izumo Inn [11:10am])

Kusano: Okay, bye-bye. -hangs up phone- Roxas said he is on his way!

Musubi: Oh yay! So Roxy will come to the beach with us, I'm so happy!

Kazehana: The beach huh? -gulps down sake- Well, I guess I can get a bit of sun I guess. I'll go pack the sexiest swimsuit for him! -giggles and runs up stairs-

Minato: Geez, you really like Roxas that much? You do know you've already got an Ashikabi so it's too late for you Kazehana!

Kagari: Oh please she wouldn't care Minato..so you are just wasting your breath.

Minato: Ehheh, right. -walks in the dining room- Hey, Miya? Would you like to go with us?

Miya: Well...it is going to be really quiet here, so I guess I can go to the beach.

Minato: Haha fascinating. -walks and sits in the backyard- Today's going to be a fun day..

Kazehana: Hey Minato, do you think this is sexy enough?

Minato: Huh? -turns around- Oh...my! -small nose bleeds and covers nose- Isn't that a little too tight?

Kazehana: What? It fits perfect on me. He's going to love this one! I'll wear a jacket over it until we get there!

Minato: -sigh- Why do I have to put up with these girls?

Roxas: -walks through the backyard- Knock knock..I'm here..

Matsu: Oh hey there Roxas. -hugs- And I see you brought your Sekirei.

Roxas: -smiles and hugs back- Yeah, I don't want her to be feeling left out..

Akitsu: -calm voice- Hello..

Roxas: So who is going?

Minato: Well, there's me, you, Akitsu, Musubi, Kusano, Kazehana, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Uzume, and Miya.

Roxas: But not Kagari?

Minato: He doesn't really like beaches that much.

Kusano: Why not? Is he afraid of water? -sits on Minato's lap-

Minato: I don't think so Ku. He's just one mysterious guy. Hahah.

Kazehana: -pokes head out door- Ohh is that Roxas I hear?

Roxas: -waves- Oh hi there Kazehana. What are you doing?

Minato: Just brace yourself.

Kazehana: What do you think of my swimsuit? -takes off jacket and makes a sexy pose-

Roxas: -eyes widened slowly- *OH MY FUCKING...* Euhhh it really looks sexy on you.

Kazehana: Why thank you, you're so nice. Is everyone ready now?

Tsukiumi: I'm ready.

Musubi: Me too!

Uzume: As am I!

Miya: It looks like everyone else is ready to go.

Akitsu: -looks at Roxas- Roxas, I didn't bring a swimsuit.

Roxas: Oh don't worry Akitsu. It's in my backpack just in case you'd forget -closes eyes and smiles-

Tsukiumi: *Roxas is so nice to the discarded Sekirei. Is that why she has not attacked?*

Miya: Okay then, let's head out everyone.

Everybody but Miya: Yes ma'am!

Miya: Kagari, are you sure you don't want to tag along? You could still come and watch.

Kagari: No, it's fine. You guys go have fun.

Matsu -whispers at Kagari- Awwe. Is it because of your "gender situation" ?

Kagari: Oh shut up Matsu!

(everyone laughs and heads off to the beach)


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday; Chapter Seven (14:15pm)  
(Everyone was at the beach. The beautiful sun was reflecting onto the blue ocean. Roxas and Minato we're setting up the beach umbrellas.)

(Roxas: Wearing summer shades with a black and purple half-zipped hoodie, a black tank top, black and purple swim trunks with a vampire logo, and black flip-flops.)

(Minato: Wearing a white tank-top, cut-off khaki shorts and white flip-flops.

(Akitsu: Wearing white and light blue outline bikini with black sunglasses and light blue flip-flops.)

(Miya: Wearing a purple lifeguard swimsuit and purple flip-flops)

(Uzume: Wearing a greenish-white bikini top with a palm tree on the right side of her breast and greenish-white bikini bottom and white flip flops.)

(Kazehana: Was wearing a purple and white outlined bikini top and bottom and white flip-flops.)

(Kusano: Wearing a green swimsuit and green flip-flops.)

(Tsukiumi: Wearing a dark blue bikini top and a dark blue bikini bottom with a dark blue towel below her bellybutton and dark blue flip-flops.)

(Matsu: Wearing a white and doubled striped yellow and blue bikini top and single striped yellow and blue bikini bottom with white flip-flops.)

(Musubi: Wearing a light pink bikini top and light pink bikini bottom with light pink flip-flops.)_  
Roxas: -sits under the umbrella- Man it's so beautiful out here!

Kazehana: -putting on sunscreen- Yes I know. Are you coming swimming with us Roxas?

Roxas: No not yet. Usually I chill for about ten minutes before going in the water.

Minato: Why?

Roxas: Ehh I don't know, it's just my lifestyle.

Kazehana: -scoots back close behind Roxas- Do you mind if you put sunscreen on my back?

Roxas: -blushes mild red- Eeuuh, why can't you do it? -looks away-

Kazehana: Because I can't reach my back to put it on myself silly! -laughs cutely-

Musubi: -looks at Minato- Yeah me too! -sits in front of Minato close-

Roxas and Minato: Suuuree...

Kazehana and Musubi: Thank you! -they both untie their bikini-

Roxas: *Ahhhh shiit* -puts sunscreen on hand and wipes on Kazehana's back-

Kazehana: Oooohh, It's cold. -blushes-

Musubi: Yeah it is. -giggle-

Minato: -looks at Roxas- You'll get use to it..

Roxas: R-right. There, all done. -smile-

Kazehana: -ties bikini on- Thanks Roxas! Come on Musubi let's join the others! -runs toward the water-

Musubi: -ties bikini on- Right behind you! -follows Kazehana-

Uzume: -squats next to Minato- Hey, Minato.

Minato: -looks at Uzume- Hey, what's up?

Uzume: You know, Thanks for inviting me to the beach with you guys even though i'm not your Sekirei. That was very sweet of you.

Minato: Hehe, don't worry about Uzume. We are friends after all right?

Uzume: -smiles and hugs Minato- You're just the best. -gets up and runs to the beach-

Roxas: Woah, I think she like you man. -pulls PSP out and plays-

Minato: Shutup man, we're just really good friends!

Roxas: Yeah, okay, but you've got to admit she looks good in that bikini.

Minato: -looks at Uzume-...I guess you could say that.

Miya: Hello you two. We're back. -sits between Roxas and Minato-

Akitsu: -blushes red- W...what do you think Roxas? Does it look okay on me...? -sits next to Roxas-

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu and blushes- It looks perfect on you Akitsu -closes eyes and smiles-

Akitsu: -lays head on Roxas's shoulder-

Minato: So anyway Miya, How come it took you guys a while to change?

Miya: Oh we had...misunderstanding circumstances.. -eyeballs Minato to look to his left-

Minato: -looks left- Say what? Of all places!? The Discipline Squad?

Roxas: Discipline Squad? -looks left- Who are they?

Akitsu: The one on the left is named Benitsubasa. The one in the middle is Karasuba, the leader. And the one on the right is Haihane, her nickname is The blue Sekirei. Benitsubasa's nickname is The red Sekirei, and Karasuba-

Roxas: Is nicknamed, The Black Sekirei...right?

Akitsu: -nods-

Roxas: Hmm, they don't look harmful..

Minato: Trust me Roxas, If I we're you I'd stay away from them, especially Karasuba.

Roxas: Oh we'll see about that. -stands up- Twenty dollars says if I get to sit next to them.

Miya: Do as you wish Roxas. It's your funeral.

Roxas: -walks towards the Discipline Squad- Ladies.

Benitsubasa: -turns around- Who are you, you loser?

Roxas: Awwe that's very mean for you to say, I have a Sekirei symbol on my left palm, so we're the same. -sits next to Benitsubasa smiles at her-

Benitsubasa: Whatever you creep..-scoots away from Roxas-

Karasuba: Hmm? -turns around- Oh Roxas, fancy seeing you here. -smiles-

Minato: I bet they're probably making death threats to him.

Miya: No, just look, he sat down.

Haihane: So, what do you want?

Roxas: -looks at Haihane and smiles- What? I can't be friendly at the beach? You are friends with my mother aren't you?

Benitsubasa: Wait, mother..? You two don't even look alike at all! -looks at Karasuba-

Karasuba: Well, biological mother to put it more clearly. Myself and Takami we're the ones who made adjustments to his body.

Haihane: What kind of adjustments?

Roxas: Special ones! I have the ability to make Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, and Nature. I'm also a Swordsman, and a Fist Type, -looks at Benitsubasa- just like you sweetheart. -chuckles-

Benitsubasa: -small blushes angrily- W-what did you call me you little pervert?!

Haihane: It wouldn't count him as a pervert. You do have small boobs. Heheheh.

Benitsubasa: -covers breasts- SHUT THE HELL UP!

Karasuba: -small chuckle- Calm down you two, we are on vacation.

Roxas: And there's also my..

Karasuba: Roooxass...We promised not to talk about that element anymore remember?

Haihane: What Element?

Roxas: *Shit, I fucked up!* Ohh it's nothing, nothing at all. -fake laughs-

Benitsubasa: You might as well spill the beans Roxas, we want to know what's going on, now tell us!

Karasuba: -sigh- *these girls* Go ahead Roxas.

Roxas: Mmkay. -looks at Haihane and Benitsubasa- I have the element of a Vampire. -shows teeth and fangs grows bigger- See?

Haihane: Woah no way! I thought your people we're extinct!

Roxas: We are. I'm the only on left because I was born with it by my Mother.

Benitsubasa: So that story about a five year old boy that killed his mother...It was you?

Roxas: -face saddens and nods-

Haihane: You were wanted back then. And you're still a wanted man, which means...-eyes turn's into dollars signs-

Benitsubasa: Lets take on this kid Haihane!

Karasuba: -grabs Benitsubasa's and Haihane's shoulder- I don't think so. You aren't turning in Roxas you two.

Roxas: Riiiiight, so I'm gonna go hang back with my peeps. Good seeing you Karasuba. -hugs-

Karasuba: -hugs back- So who are these, "peeps" you speak of?

Roxas: -points at Minato, Miya, and Akitsu- Them..

Minato: *Shit!* DON'T POINT AT US YOU IDIOT!

Miya: -angrily stares at Karasuba-

Karasuba: -angrily smiles back at Miya-

Benitsubasa: Is she okay?

Haihane: She's fine. They both do that all the time.

Roxas: -laughs- Well, see you two later. -walks away-

Haihane: Bye.

Benitsubasa: Pervert. Hmph! -looks away-

Haihane: -looks at Benitsubasa- Is is just me, or is Roxas a cute one? Soo much good looking than Natsuo. Benitsubasa: Yeah right! Roxas is a joke!

Haihane:Oh really? Then why are you blushing then?

Benitsubasa: Nrrgh Shut up! Leave me alone!

Roxas: I want my twenty dollars later Minato. -takes hoodie off-

Akitsu: -calm voice- Are you going swimming with the others?

Roxas: You bet! -takes off flip-flops and runs towards the water- Make room for one more girls!

Musubi: Hey Roxy you decided to join in!

Roxas: Well it has been twelve minutes. I was busy talking with the Discipline Squad.

Everyone: The Discipline Squad!?

Roxas: Yeah they're over there -points- Karasuba: -waves hello- Tsukiumi: Roxas! Thou musn't talks to those three! They're bad news!

Roxas: -sits in the water- Don't worry Tsukiumi, they're okay with me. Even Karasuba. She and Takami are the one that gave me the elements. So she's like my biological mother and the red and blue Sekirei are my comrades.

Uzume: If you say so. -splashes water on Roxas face- But still, watch your back around them okay?

Roxas: -splashes water back on Uzume- Yeah! -laughs-

Uzume: Oh you jerk! -splashes water back at Roxas-

Musubi: Water fight! -splashes water on everyone-

Matsu: -laughs and splashes water on Tsukiumi-

Tsukiumi: Oh yeah? -uses water power on Roxas-

Roxas: No wait you aren't suppose to use- -gets hit by Tsukiumi attack- ...Your power Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: Oh right, sorry about that... Are thee okay?

Roxas: Yeah i'm fine. -smirks- Not until I get you back! Waterfall! Tsukiumi: -gets doused with a waterfall on her head-

Matsu: Oooooh, Roxas that was a bad idea.

Miya: Uh-oh he's done it this time. -chuckles-

Minato: Now he'll know how I feel. -laughs-

Akitsu: ...What is she going to do?...

Minato: Let's just say he'll learn a hard lesson Akitsu..

Akitsu: Oh...-looks a Tsukiumi-

Tsukiumi:...Roxas...

Roxas: -stands up- Yes ma'am? -shiver-

Tsukiumi: Do thee know what happens if thou dumps water on me?

Roxas: Ummm, -backs away- No?

Tsukiumi: -angry face- THOU WILL LOSE THY LIFE! Roxas: Oh Shit! -runs away from Tsukiumi and laughs-

Uzume, Matsu, Musubi, Kazehana, and Kusano: -laughs at Roxas and Tsukiumi fighting-

Tsukiumi: Thee will come back here now and fight like a man Roxas! Roxas: No way! -trips on the sand-

Tsukiumi: Come here you little -tackles Roxas and grabs his arms-

Roxas: -laughs- I'm not going to fight you, we're friends Tsukiumi! -smiles and laughs-

Tsukiumi: -face gets normal and smiles back and laughs- I suppose you are right Roxas. -gets off Roxas and helps him up-

Karasuba: -chuckles- It looks like they're having fun. If he's happy, then i'm happy too. -sips tea-

Haihane: He seems like a pretty chilled person. Wouldn't you agree Benitsubasa?

Benitsubasa: -looks away- Well, I guess he's alright.  
(As everyone we're having fun time on the beach, everyone was sitting around the fire on the sunset beach. [19:25pm] )

Minato: Oh man, I've never had so much fun in my life. We should do this again sometime.

Roxas: -lays down on the sand- That's very true. I'm glad I met you guys.

Akitsu: -lays next to Roxas- Yes. I'm glad that I decided to come along with you Roxas. -rests head on Roxas's back-

Tsukiumi: I think I misjudged you Akitsu. You really are a nice person. -smiles-

Akitsu: -calm voice- I'm just doing I can to please Roxas.

Roxas: Yeah, and it's working Akitsu. -smiles at Akitsu-

Akitsu: Uhhm -smiles shyly and looks away blushing-

(Everyone laughs)

Karasuba: I see everyone is having a good time.

Musubi: -stands up and runs to Karasuba- Karasuba! It's great to see you again!

Karasuba: Same to you Musubi. -places hand on Musubi's hand- Are you still training hard?

Musubi: Yes I am! And Roxas is going to help me since he's also a Fist Type!

Roxas: Eeeehhhh, I sure am.. -weak laugh-

Karasuba: So I see.

Miya: What do you want Karasuba...

Karasuba: Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi. -looks at Roxas- You should come over soon so we can catch up Roxas.

Roxas: -smiles- I sure will! Hahah.

Karasuba: Well I'll leave you all alone for now. -walks away- Good bye Roxas, Musubi.

Roxas and Musubi: See you later!

Musubi: I didn't know you knew Karasuba so well Roxy! -smiles-

Roxas: We go way back. She and Takami found me when I was eleven years old. So really, she's like a mother to me. -closes eyes and smiles-

Matsu: Yeah, we can all tell. Just makes sure to keep your guard up when she's around.

Roxas: Yeah, yeah I heard you a million times already Matsu. Miya: -concerned voice- Roxas.

Roxas: -looks at Miya- What is it Miya?

Miya: I do not want you around Karasuba anymore.

Roxas: -shocked face and eyes widened- ...What...?

Miya: I won't tolerate you being around her Roxas.

Roxas: -stands up- Why not!? She's is very kind to me, that's all!

Kazehana: We can see that Roxas but...-looks away- Still...she's the black Sekirei..

Roxas: So what? That doesn't mean anything! Why are you against Karasuba so much!?

Miya: -raises voice at Roxas- It's because I do not want you turning into an MBI dog like her Roxas!

Roxas: ...MBI dog...?

Miya: She may acts friendly but once you get on her bad side, you'll never be the same again, do you hear me?

Roxas: -looks down with bangs covering his face- Miya: I'm sorry Roxas. -sad voice- But if you go hanging around Karasuba again, You are not welcomed backinto the Maison Izumo Inn, and you'll be counted as a threat..

Roxas: ...-angrily shivers-

Minato: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miya! That's taking it too far!

Matsu: Yeah! I mean, threat? Roxas wouldn't hurt a fly!

Uzume: That's right! He is just as sweet like Minato and everyone else! You can't do this!

Musubi: Yes, please Miya, don't do this! Roxy is my best friend!

Miya: I'm sorry...but...

Roxas: BUT WHAT MIYA! BUT WHAT!?

Tsukiumi:...Roxas...

Roxas: YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU DESPISE KARASUBA THAT I SHOULD TOO!? I CAN'T DO THAT, SHES THE ONE THAT SAVED ME MIYA! ME!

Kazehana: Roxas calm down!

Roxas: ...I'm sorry Miya. But I can't just leave Karasuba like that...She treated me like I was her child. -looks down at Miya and tears roll down face- She savedme from my loneliness, now I'm paying her back..

Musubi: R-roxas...Are you saying..

Roxas: -quickly hugs Musubi and holds her tight- I'm...sorry...Musubi. I have no choice. I can't leave Karasuba behind like that. -lets go of Musubi and holds her hands-

Musubi: -starts to cry- No...Roxas...please don't.

Roxas: -kisses Musubi's cheek- I'm really am sorry Musubi. -looks at everyone else- And i'm sorry to all of you as well. I was just an idiotic stranger that got in your way. I am a terrible guest to you all..

Uzume: -stands up and stomps to Roxas then slaps him-

Roxas: -turns head slowly at Uzume and places palm on face- U...zume...

Uzume: -starts to cry- YOU DON'T SAY THAT ROXAS! YOU ARE NOT IDIOTIC OR A STRANGER!

Roxas: -surprised- But I-

Uzume: YOU AREN'T A TERRIBLE GUEST EITHER! YOU ARE A TERRIFIC ONE! -softly hits Roxas's shoulder constantly- DON'T SAY THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF THAT AREN'T TRUE ROXAS!

Akitsu: ...

Roxas: -sadly looks at Uzume- Uzume...

Musubi: Uzume I think that's enough now..

Uzume: -looks a Musubi- No it's not! Ever since Musubi brought Roxas to the Inn and introduced him to us, he looked like a nice person! We only known him for one days! And Musubi knowned him for seven months! That's just not fair! You can't just ban someone from Maison Izumo just because he knows Karasuba Miya!

Miya: Yes I know that Uzume but-

Uzume: Musubi knows about Karasuba too, but you ban Roxas but not Musubi?...

Miya: I've made up my mind Uzume!

(Everyone was silent for twenty seconds)

Roxas: You know what...-puts hoodie on and picks up backpack- ...It's fine...I can see now.

Kazehana: Roxas, what are you talking about..?

Roxas: I can see now...how Miya is -looks down- ..I know that she...

Kusano: Know about what?

Roxas: (Roxas looks up and his scleras turn black, his iris's turns red, and his pupils turns sharp.) I CAN SEE NOW WHY SHE HATES ME! YOU HATED ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING DIDN'T YOU MIYA!? YOU KNEW I WAS WITH KARASUBA FROM THE VERY START WHEN I SET FOOT IN YOUR BUILDING! -tears rolling down face-

Miya: *The beginning of his Vampire element..* That is not true Roxas! I do not hate you-

Roxas: THEN THAT'S FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN! -sprouts wings and flies away-

Tsukiumi: ROXAS WAIT! COME BACK!

Akitsu: -sharply gets up and follows Roxas- Goodbye.

Musubi: ROOOOXYY! -gets on hands and knees and starts to cry-

Matsu: Musubi don't cry! -hugs Musubi- It's going to be okay...we are all still with you.

Musubi: Yeah I know but it doesn't change a thing. -sniff- Roxy is gone -sniff- and I don't know if he's coming back. Kazehana: I'm sure he will, he just need time to cool off that's all. He'll be back.

Musubi: -stands up- I doubt that will ever happen! I'm going home! -runs off-

Miya: -sadly sighs and looks on the ground- This is all my fault...I've should have kept my big mouth shut...-slowly stands up- Come on everyone, we're going home...

Everyone: Yes ma'am..

(Friendly Reminder: This is a list of Roxas when he is in his vampire form)

Normal Roxas: His eyes and his dirty blonde hair are normal like a human.

Teeth: Small and Sharp

Sclera: White

Iris: Sky Blue

Pupils: Black

Roxas Vampire Form One: His wavy dirty blonde hair gets frizzy. He is able to use black and red flames.

Teeth: Mid-Sharp

Ears: Slighty Sharp

Sclera: Black

Iris: Blood Red

Pupils: sharp pupils; Black

Roxas Vampire Form Two: His hair remains the same from his First Vampire-State, but his eyes changes.

Teeth: Really Sharp; When he closes his mouth the tip of his fangs show. His flames changes color but only solid Black.

Ears: Slightly medium and sharp

Sclera: Black

Iris: Turns Purple

Pupils: Sharp pupils; Black.

Roxas Forbidden Form: His forbidden form that Takami and Karasuba said no to use; changes his appearance a lot. His skin turns a little slightly Gray; his hair turns Black, His nails are black and long, and is covered in Black and Purple flames.

Ears: Long and Sharp

Lips: Lips turns black, like he's wearing black lipstick, but slightly glossy.

Sclera: Black

Iris: Black

Pupils: Black


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday; Chapter Eight (21:36pm)  
(Roxas was sitting on top of the tallest building in the Sekirei battle-grounded city. His knees we're up to his face looking down upon the lighted city.)

Roxas: I treated Miya with respect and this is the thanks I get? What the fuck...

Akitsu: -Appears behind Roxas- Oh, there you are Roxas. Why did you leave..?

Roxas: I had to Akitsu, I bet she didn't want me around her anymore since I'm with Karasuba.

Akitsu: -wraps arms around Roxas- That's not true. Miya felt really bad after you left.

Roxas: ...

Akitsu: -calm voice- She felt guilty for saying those words to you. So they all just went home.

Roxas: -looks up at Akitsu- How would you know, If she did care about me, why did she say all that..?

Akitsu: I saw it in her eyes Roxas..

Roxas: -stare- Oh...but still, I'm still banned from her Inn though.

Akitsu: -calm voice- No, not just yet. You still didn't get to see Karasuba yet..

Roxas: ...You're right. -stands up slowly- I better get there and apologize while there is still time.

Karasuba: While there is still time for what Roxas?

Roxas and Akitsu: -turns around quick-

Karasuba: It's nice to see you again. -smile-

Roxas: -surprised face- Karasuba? Hey, what are you doing here?

Karasuba: Well isn't it obvious? I live in this tower of course.

Roxas: Woow, so this tower is like a giant hotel? I thought they build this structure for the city to look good. -rubs head- Eeheheh...

Karasuba: -small chuckle- So I see. So, what was still time for you to do?

Roxas: Oh, um...to apologize to Miya and the others..

Karasuba: Oh? -walks up to Roxas- Apologize for what?

Roxas: *Geez it's really hard to explain.* Forget it. I'm in a difficult situation right now Karasuba okay?

Karasuba: Hmm? What are you talking about?

Akitsu: -calm voice- What he's trying to say is, if Miya catches Roxas with you again, He will be banned from Maison Izumo and will be counted as a threat to her.

Karasuba: I see..

Roxas: Yeah, and if I do that, Miya would be really pissed. But if I continue to be with Miya and the others, I wouldn't be able to see you again. And I know you'll be pissed too...-looks at the ground- So yeah...That's my situation...

Karasuba: Oh Roxas.. -places hand on Roxas' head- I'll give you my permission to be with them if you like.

Roxas: -looks quick at Karasuba- W...what..? Are you really?

Karasuba: -smiles- Yes i'm positive.

Roxas: -smiles slowly and hugs Karasuba- Thank you so much!

Karasuba: But don't think you can come see us now and then Roxas. Visit us often. Understand?

Roxas: Y-yes ma'am! -smiles cheerfully and dives of building then wings sprouts out of back-

Akitsu: Goodbye for now Karasuba. -jumps off building-

Karasuba: Ta-ta.

Roxas:-Catches Akitsu- I gotcha! Now then, -flies fast- we're going to Izumo Inn so I can apologize.

Akitsu: -calm voice- Okay..

(At the Maison Izumo Inn; Miya, Kagari, and Matsu are in the Dining Room watching T.V. [1:15am])

Miya: -Looks down at the table and stares- ...

Kagari: Miya? Is something the matter? You heven't said a word when you came back..

Miya: ...

Matsu: I don't blame her. -looks at Kagari- She has a reason to be like this...

Kagari: What happened?

Matsu: Roxas happened.

Kagari: Roxas!? -stands up and clenches fist- What did that bastard do to you guys Matsu! I swear that little-

Miya: HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING KAGARI! It was me...

Kagari: Wait...-sits back down- What...? You? Matsu: Yes. She said some things to Roxas that really got him upset. So she's been upset ever since.

Kagari: I see. So then, have you heard anything about Roxas?

Matsu: -shakes head no- Who knows if he might come back or not. He's probably with Karasuba.

Kagari: Those two know each other?

Matsu: Yeah. He said she saved him when he was little, so she's like a mother to him. Well, biologically..  
(Knock knock)

Kagari: Who could that be this late.

Miya: It's probably Seo, He comes here when he's out of food..

Kagari: -walks to the door- I bet you're right. -opens door- Look Seo, you need to stop asking for our-

Roxas: -small laugh- You might have gotten the wrong person Kagari. May we come in?

Kagari: -studder- I-eh-uh. Sure, come in..

Matsu: Is it Seo Kagari?

Kagari: Nuh-uh. -walks back in Dining room- It's our old friend.

Roxas: -walks in Dining room- Hey guys...it's us.

Akitsu: Hello..

Matsu: -shocked- Oh my god! Roxas! -stands up and walks to Roxas- you're back! -gives hug-

Roxas: -hugs back- Hello again Matsu. It's great to see you too. -looks at Miya- Hi Miya... -sits next to Miya-

Miya: Roxas-

Roxas: Miya- Oops, sorry you go first..

Miya: Well..okay. I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the beach..it was unnecessary for me to say.

Roxas: It's okay. I wanted to say sorry as well too Miya. I didn't mean to yell at you. I got caught up of my emotions and just lost it. Miya: ...Roxas..

Roxas: -holds Miya's hand slightly- Please, if you let me stay here I promise to never betray you again. Ever. Miya: Stay here?...What are you trying to sayRoxas?

Roxas: Well...-bows head- I would like to be a resident..at Maison Izumo Inn...

Kagari and Matsu: Woah..

Akitsu: -surprised- But Roxas, we already have a home...

Roxas: Yeah I know. -looks at Akitsu- But this is my type of place for me to be with these guys. I feel...I feel like we're like a giant family. -looks at Matsu and

Kagari- Don't you agree?

Matsu: To be truthful...Yeah I really do. -smiles- You and Akitsu do feel like family.

Kagari: I agree, even though we aren't all blood related.

Miya: Blood related or not. We all live under the same roof together don't we? -looks at Roxas- Hmmm...Okay fine, you can stay with us Roxas. -close eyes and smiles-

Roxas: -quickly hugs Miya- ...Thank you so much Miya..

Miya: -surprised- Oh!.. -small sigh and slowly wraps arms around Roxas- You're welcome dear.

Kagari: -small laugh- Hey you called him "dear" Miya. So he really is staying here.

Miya: Of course! I call all my residents dear.

Roxas: -lets go of Miya- But, I still get to see Karasuba though, just not as often. She did still raised me..

Matsu: He has a point.

Miya:...Alright.. -smile- And, your first two months of rent is on me Roxas. So you better be prepared.

Roxas: You got it! I got enough money anyway!

Matsu: That is so not fair Miya! How come he gets two months!?

Miya: I'm only being nice Matsu. Why is that a problem...? -dark aura flows of body; scary-ass hannya mask appears behind Miya-

Matsu: *Oh shit!* Eheh, no, no! It's fine. -looks at Roxas quickly- Enjoy your stay here Roxas!

Roxas: -laughs- I hope I will.

Akitsu: -calm voice- Um, Roxas? You said "plenty" when we have little of money...You don't even have a job yet.

Roxas: Ah, but we do Akitsu! I can just sell us our house and we'll be able to be wealthy. Hehe.

Akitsu: -nods- I can live with that. -smile-

Uzume: -pokes head out door- Hey Miya, is it okay for me and the girls, and Minato to get midnight snacks?

Miya: Why, are you all having a sleepover?

Uzume: Something like that..

Matsu: Look Uzume! -points at Roxas- We have a new tenant!

Roxas: Ya know it's rude to point Matsu.. -glum-

Uzume: -loud gasp- Roxas! -gives him a giant hug- It's you again!

Roxas: -closes one eye- You said that like you don't want me here Uzume.

Uzume: Whaaat? So not true!

Miya: -chuckle- Roxas will now be staying with us starting today.

Uzume: Double yay! I'll go tell the others! Roxas, can you help me with the snacks?

Roxas: -stands up and walks to kitchen- Sure thing.

Matsu -stands up- Me too!

Miya: What about you Kagari?

Kagari: No, i'm fine.

Uzume: Wow you don't want to do anything with us Kagari! You're such a buzz kill!

Kagari: Well sorry for being boring Uzume, i'm not a party person.. -small smile-

Uzume: -picks up Kagari- You're coming with us dammit!

Kagari: What the hell Uzume! Put me down!

Matsu: We've got the snacks. We'll head upstairs. -runs upstairs-

Roxas: Right behind you! Come on Akitsu!

Akitsu: As you wish. -stands up and follows-

Uzume: I know you aren't the party girl type Miya. So nighty-night.

Miya: Goodnight to you all as well. And don't do anything illicit up there understand...?

Uzume: Understood Miya! -pats Kagari's butt- Let's go!

Kagari: Euughh! Why do I even bother...

(With Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kusano, and Minato; they're all inside Minato's room.)

Minato: Can you guys explain why are we doing this again..?

Kazehana: What? It's just a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Why, are you afraid? -giggle-

Minato: Why would I be scared of a stupid game such as this? All of your dares would be dirty ones Kazehana! Plus, Ku is still too young to be playing Truth or Dare.

Tsukiumi: Espcially the grown up version of it..

Kusano: I'll be fine. I'll just watch.

Minato: Wheeew, good answer Ku! -places hand on her head- What about you Musubi? are you in or ou-

Musubi: Out...

Kazehana: That was a quick answer..

Tsukiumi: Yes, She must still be bummed out fromth earlier..

Uzume: -knocks on door and opens- It's me! And look who I brought to play with us! -throws Kagari on the bed-

Kagari: Damnit Uzume! You didn't have to throw me on the bed!

Matsu: We've got snacks everyone. Bags of chips, a few oreos, and sodas. -smiles cheerfully- By the way Musubi, I've got a surprise for you!

Musubi: -looks at Matsu slowly- What surprise..

Roxas: -walks inside Minato's room- Geez Uzume, did you really need so many snacks? -throws snacks on the ground and dusts himself off- Hello everyone! -smile-

Everyone but Roxas, Uzume, Kagari, Matsu, and Musubi: ROXAS!

Kazehana: -hugs Roxas tight- I can't believe my eyes your here! -places Roxas's head on breasts-

Roxas: -blushes pinkish-red- K-Kazehana! Your breasts! and you're hugging me too hard it's crushing me!

Kazehana: -unhugs Roxas and wraps arms around his neck- Oh, i'm sorry poor baby! It won't happen again! -giggle-

Minato: -sigh- Geez Kazehana you need to lay off the guy. You already got an Ashikabi..

Kazehana: Yeah I know but he's so adorable! -plays with Roxas's hair-

Minato: I don't think Akitsu would approve any of this? Right? -looks at Akitsu-

Akitsu: -calm voice- I'm fine with it if Kazehana doesn't try anything..

Musubi: ...-looks at Roxas-

Roxas: Alright Kazehana we can do this later. -smiles at Kazehana then looks at Musubi- ...Hey Musubi. -walks up to Musubi and gets down on one knee and holds her hand-

Musubi: Roxas..-tears up- I knew you would come back..-wipes tear of eye- I knew you wouldn't leave us..

Roxas: -smiles- Now why would I do that? You are all my friends aren't you? Musubi: -starts to cry- Oh Roxas! I've missed you so much! -places head on his stomach and lays down-

Roxas: -sighs calmly- It's alright Musubi, no need to cry now..-places hand on her head-

Uzume: Oh yeah! Miya said it was okay for Roxas and Akitsu to stay here with us! Isn't that exciting?

Tsukiumi: Art thou serious? Roxas is this true?

Roxas: -nods- She said the first two months of rent is on her. -chuckle-

Matsu: Which is total bullshit.. -pout-

Minato: Wow, that's great! -grabs a bag of chips- That was pretty generous of her to do that.

Kazehana: -slaps the bag of chips out of Minato's hand- I don't think so mister!

Minato: What the hell? I can't get any chips?

Kazehana: The snacks are for the people who are participating in the game, and you aren't playing!

Minato: That is so not fair Kazehana! Just one bag?

Kazehana: -shakes head no- Play Truth or Dare with us then.

Minato: -gets up- I'll pass, I'll just get my own bag then. -sighs and walks out the room-

Kusano: he looked pretty anxious.

Kagari: Heh, he'll be fine.

Uzume: Now then! -sits on floor- Let's get this party started!

Roxas: I'll just sit here and watch you guys, I don't wanna get kicked out on my first day here. -small chuckle-

(As everyone we're having a mini-party in Minato's room partying for at least two hours now; Minato, Kagari, Akitsu, Matsu, Tsukiumi, and Kusano we're all asleep.)

Roxas: -playing PSP- Man I still can't believe you two are still awake. Aren't you guys tired? I know I am..

Uzume: Then why don't you go to bed then you big baby?

Roxas: I wish. But...-points at Musubi- She won't get off by lap. Eheh..but it's fine though, I don't mind it.

Kazehana: -yaaawn- Seeing Roxas tired is making me tired.. -crawls over to Roxas and rests head on his shoulder-

Roxas: -small blush- Oh...Kazehana...

Kazehana: Is it okay if I sleep next with you? -looks at Roxas and blushes-

Roxas: I don't think if it's okay with Minato for you to do that. You are his Sekirei of course.. -looks away blushing nervously-

Kazehana: -small giggle- I'm sure he wouldn't mind Roxas... -wraps arm around Roxas's waist and falls asleep-

Roxas: Um, Uzume? A little help here...?

Uzume: -stands up and walks to door- What can I do? I'm going to bed so see you tomorrow. -turn's off light and closes door-

Roxas: Wait! Uzum-man why do I even bother asking? -sighs then looks at Musubi and Kazehana- *They sure do look cute when they sleep* -closes eyes slowly- Oh...well... -turns off PSP & leans head on wall- *What a day...* -closes eyes-


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Soooo Sorry for the late upload! My internet decided t go out so I wasn't able to update for at least four days :( But since school started, I'm able to keep up with my FanFiction now, so don't worry everyone! Thank you!

Sunday; Chapter Nine [11:44am]

( It was a beautiful Sunday morning where there are no clouds in the morning breeze; Roxas has woken up and still in a situation from last night's mini-party.)

Roxas: -yaaaaawwwwnnn- Man what great sleep. Best sleep I ever had for some reason..-looks down- Annnd they're still sleeping on me. -tries to get up without standing up-

Kazehana: -mumbles in her sleep and holds Roxas like a pillow-

Roxas: Ugghh...geez Kazehana i'm not your Ashikabi...

Minato: -slowly wakes up and gets out of bed- Gahhh, -looks at Roxas- Good morning Roxa-

Roxas: Eheheheh, hey buddy. Can you help me out here. They seem to not want me to get up.

Minato: -sigh- Geez Roxas why do you have to look like such a pretty boy? -slowly picks up Kazehana and lays her on the floor slowly-

Musubi: -groans, then sits up while rubbing her eyes- mmphh...good morning.. -yaawn-

Roxas: Morning sleepy.

Minato: Oh yeah, -digs in pocket and gives to Roxas- Here..

Roxas: What's this..? $20?

Minato: Remember that bet you made at the beach..? My bad, kind of forgotten..

Roxas: You should've not reminded me dude, You could've still have $20 left on you. -laughs-

Minato: Yeah, yeah, whatever. -grabs towel and walks out door- I call dibs on the shower Roxas...

Roxas: That's cool. I'll just use the bathtub.

Minato: -creeped out- Soooo, we're using the same bathroom?

Roxas: -nods-

Minato: Together...?

Roxas: Yep.

Minato: Just you and me? Alone?

Roxas: Geez, if that's a problem then let me use the shower!

Minato: Screw you...

Roxas: -stands up- Then it's settled.. -looking around- You got a spare towel man?

Akitsu: -wakes up and stands up slowly- Good morning, Roxas.

Roxas: -smiles- Hey there sleepyhead? Want to take a bath just to get it over with...?

Akitsu: -stretches- Yes. That sounds great.

Minato: Using the same bath with her? Weird.. -throws Roxas a towel-

Roxas: -catches towel- It's perfectly fine dude.

Minato: Yeah whatever, follow me if you want to find the bath.

Roxas and Akitsu: -follows Minato-

Musubi: Wait, Minato! Before you go.

Minato: Yeah?

Musubi: Can I use the shower with you? -smiles-

Minato: -face turns red- Uuuuhhhh, why?

Musubi: Oh common, it'll be faster! Besides, Akitsu and Roxas are using the the bath together! Why can't we shower together?

Minato: -face gets redder-

Roxas: -covers mouth laughing- You are red as a tomato Minato! If you don't want her to be in the shower with you, she can always be with me and Akitsu then.

Minato: Screw that!

Roxas: Hmph, there you go bro. Let's go.

Minato: Auuughhh, fine. But we are only just showering that's it Musubi.

Musubi: 'kay! -stands up smiling and follows Minato-

(After Roxas, Akitsu, Minato, and Musubi all finished taking their baths, they all but Musubi go down to the dining hall for breakfast;

[12:01pm])

Roxas: -sniff sniff- Wow, something smells good..

Minato: Yeah you're right. -sits down- Wondering who's cooking.

Kazehana: -walks out kitchen into the dining room- That would be me! -smiles and twirls around-

Roxas: -blushes blood red and nose bleeds- Oh my...-covers nose- She's only wearing an apron but nothing else!? -looks at Minato- You are such a closet pervert dude, I knew it!

Minato: What the hell, no! She always does this when she cooks! I still don't know why Miya allowed her to wear that!

Musubi: -walks inside dining room- But it looks really cute on us Minato!

Roxas: -looks at Musubi and major nose bleed- Even Musubi? -covers nose again-

Minato: Mu-musubi!? Not you too!

Roxas: Yep, that proves it. You're a damn pervert. I know you have a Harem collection but damn!

Minato: Shu-shutup man! -faceplams- Please tell me I have to put up with this everydaaay... -groan-

Musubi: Oh yeah, I even made Akitsu try one as well...

Roxas and Minato: Whhhhhaaaaattt!?

Akitsu: -walks in dining room shyly- Uhhmm, Roxas? W-what do you think...? -covers mouth nervously-

Roxas: -jaw drop- Woooow that looks amazing on you!

Akitsu: -smiles and blushes- You...really think so?

Roxas: I sure do! -looks at Minato- What about you?

Minato: I'm not going to answer..

Roxas: -chuckle- i'll take that as a thumbs up then. -eats breakfast-

Miya: Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well.

Minato: Miya, how can you let Kazehana, Musubi, and Akitsu where only an apron when they cook? Miya: -giggle- I don't see what the problem is Minato. They're fine.

Minato: But it's indecent and not very modest!

Roxas: Yeah, but they aren't fully naked...-whisper- heh, at least not yet..kekekekeke..

Miya: -hits Roxas with a wooden sword on his head- I heard that dear. You will not do illicit things in this house. Understood?

Roxas: -tear drop and rubs head- Oooowwww, y-yes ma'am..

?: Knock knock look who's back..you miss me Miya?

Miya: -smiles- Oh look who it is. How are you this afternoon?

?: Me? I'm doing fine, me and the twins are. We just wanted to hang out.

Miya: You're out of food again aren't you?

?: Yeah, that's about right. -sits down at the table- Wassup Minato?

Minato: Oh, hey man..

?: -looks over at Roxas- Who's this kid?

Roxas: I'm not a kid asshole. My name is Roxas.

?: Wait...Roxas?...THE VampireRoxas? Wow you're still on wanted posters dude. Anyway, my name is Seo. By the way, can I ask you a favor?

Roxas: Sup...?

Seo: Think I can turn you in so I can get my hands on that 800,000 yen?

Roxas: Go fuck yourself...

Seo: Heheh, it was worth a shot. -looks at Kazehana and Musubi- Wow Minato I see you're doing well for yourself..

Minato: It's a long story Seo..

Miya: Indeed. -places two giant bags of rice on the floor- This might last you for three months atleast.

Seo: Hehe, you're a life saver. Yo! You two come get these bags of rice for me?

?: Why don't you do it yourself you lazy bastard!

Seo: Just get in here and visit our friend over here!

?: Whatever. -walks in with her twin in the dining room-

Roxas: Woah, Sekirei twins man? Good find man..

Seo: Thanks...wait...how did you know they we're Sekirei?

Roxas: I can sense their presence. Sekirei No.11 and No.12 right? I forgot which is which though. Sorry.

Seo: How can you sense them? You're just a human like me..

Miya: He's a Ashikabi and a Sekirei. Sekirei No.00. He wasn't born from a spaceship like the rest of us.

Roxas: I was given the powers of becoming a Sekirei. You could ay I was born with it. I don't want to talk about it though..

Seo: Holy shit, another male Sekirei? That's rare dude! But anyway these twins are named Hikari and Hibiki.

Roxas: ...Umm -looks at Hikari and Hibiki back and forth-

Hikari: What...? You've got a problem?

Roxas: Sooooooo...the big breasted one is? -pokes Hikari's breast- Is Hikari...? or Hibiki...?

Hikari: -slight blushes and slaps Roxas's hand- D-d-d-on't touch my breast you sick pervert! -covers chest-

Hibiki: My name is Hibiki -points at Hikari- And that's Hikari.

Roxas: Wow, aren't you the calm one..?

Hibiki: I don't get a temper tantrum that much...

Roxas: That so? -pokes Hibiki's medium sized breast- If I do this..

Hibiki: -covers chest and looks away; shyly blushes pink-

Hikari: You're just like Seo... -crosses arms- Pervert.

Seo: -chuckle- Anyway, do you have a Sekirei yet? or, Sekireis?

Roxas: Just one. -looks at Akitsu- That's my little darling over there. -smile-

Akitsu: -blushes- H-hi...

Seo: Isn't that the discarded Sekirei? How'd you get her to be winged?

Roxas: She isn't. I just took her in. She still considers me her Ashikabi. -stands up- Now that's over, I'm going to sell my place. I'll be right back soon Miya, and watch Akitsu for me Minato?

Minato: Yeah sure..

Roxas: -fist bumps Seo- Later man, -looks at Hibiki and Hikari- Later twinsies! -chuckle-

Hibiki: Good bye.

Hikari: Good riddance you little freak..

Roxas: -walks outside and changes into multiple bats and flies away-

Hibiki: Wow, so he really is the Vampire?

Kazehana: Yep! And the three of you will not turn him in to Minaka for that stupid cash prize, right?

Seo: I don't care. He seems pretty straight forward.

Hibiki: -nods- He's a nice person. What about you Hikari..?

Hikari: He's a freak...but a normal type a freak.. -looks away-

Seo: Well, -lazily groans and stands up then picks up the rice bags- I guess we'll be heading out. It was good chattin' with cha' all.

Minato: See you later at work Seo.

Seo: Yeah, lets go you two. -walks out the front door-

Hikari and Hibiki: -turns to Miya and constantly bows- We're sorry, we're sorry for the millionth time we're sorry for taking your food!

Miya: -chuckle- Oh, it's alright. It's not your fault you two. -looks at Seo- It's just your bum of an Ashikabi of yours.

Seo: I'm still here!

Miya: If it we're up to me, I'd let you two stay here...

Seo: Are you seriously ignoring me woman?

Miya: Excuse me Seo? -two hannya masks appears off her body- Remember, you better watch your tone with me...

Seo: *Shit I completely forgot!* Right, right. My bad... -walks off-

Hikari: -follows Seo-

Hibiki: So sorry! -bows and walks off with Seo and Hikari-

Miya: See you soon. *Those three, they haven't changed a bit.* -smiles and walks back inside house-  
(With Roxas on his way to sell his apartment; [1:02pm])

Roxas: *So glad I decided to wear a hoodie. -puts on hoodie that covers his eyes- I wonder how much money I can get with that cruddy apartment of mine..* -accidentally runs into a girl-

Black haired girl: -falls on the floor- Ooowww! Hey buddy, you should really watch where you're going!

White haired boy: It's okay Yukari.. it was an accident. Right?

Roxas: -walks between the two- ...

Yukari: Hey! -grabs Roxas's sleeve- Aren't you even going to apologize!?

Roxas: -stops and turns around slowly-Why should I? You ran into me. Wait, -fully turns around and looks at the White haired boy-

White haired boy: -gets behind Yukari- Uhhmm, what is it?

Roxas: Hmph, Just as I thought... No.107, Shiina. The demon Sekirei, what a surprise. -takes off hoodie-

Shiina: -gasp- N-no way...

Yukari: What? Do you know him Shiima?

Shiina: -backs away from Roxas with fear-

Yukari: S-shiina? -looks at Roxas- What did you do to him to make him this scared!?

Shiina: He's the one. He's the one that took Kusano away...in one of my visions!

Roxas: -laughs- Ah, so I did, did I? -looks at Yukari- Your face...and your eyes..

Yukari: Don't change the subject! Where's Kusano!

Roxas: Lets just say she's living with me and my friends. -smiles- Anyway, do you know Minato Sahashi? Yukari: -eyes widened- He's my brother so what? -tries to punch Roxas-

Roxas: -stops her punch- Heheh...Do you know who you're up against? -tips of his fangs start to grow- Shiina? please enlight the girl about who I am...please?

Shiina: -looks at Yukari- Yukari, he's bad news. Please, we need to stay away from this Sekirei. He's more dangerous than the red, blue, and black Sekireis! They are the Discipline Squad, and they are very scary people.

Yukari: Say what? This guy is a Sekirei?

Roxas: -shows Yukari his Sekirei symbol on his neck- Please to meet you, Sahashi Yukari. My name is Roxas. Sekirei No.00.

Yukari: Holy shit, zero!? And, where did I here your name? Somewhere...

Shiina: He's a wanted man. I heard he's was wanted for ten years, and still is. He's the Vampire Sekirei.

Roxas: Smart kid. Someone has been reading their books. I would kill you both, but not today, I've been in such a good mood lately around Minato and Musubi.

Yukari: -clenches fist- What did you do to them!

Roxas: -chuckles and smiles cheerfully- Nothing, we're just great friends. I've changed my ways ever since I accidentally killed my mother. So-

Shiina: That's ridiculous!

Roxas: Believe it or not Shiina. -places hand on Shiina's head- I did. -fangs gets smaller and puts hood back on- Soon, we might meet each-other sometime. Later you two. -walks inside apartment building.-

Yukari: Arrghh, I don't like that jerk one bit.

Shiina: Same goes for me. But stay away from him, If you make him mad, he'll kill you in an instant. -snaps- just like that.

Yukari: -gulp- We'll see about that. Come on, i'm starving..

Shiina: Okay..

(Yukari and Shiima both walk away to a restaurant while Roxas is busy selling his apartment.)

Roxas: Awesome! 64,560 yen for this cruddy apartment? Thanks a lot mister!

Apartment Manager: Sure thing Roxas. You take care now. -waves goodbye-

Roxas: You too! -waves back- *This might be plenty of money to play off at least my rent for months!*

(Strange presence has appeared in Roxas's head)

Roxas: -looks at the sky- What is this feeling...? Is there someone fighting on the rooftops? -jumps on top onto the eight-story building then onto an unfinished construction and stands on an I beam- Yeah, there's someone fighting in this area. -looks around- Hm? Hey, isn't that...Yomi? She is one of Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei.. -jumps off I beam and flies towards the battle- She's fighting Karasuba. -glides down towards the battle-

Yomi: -huff huff- You just...don't know when to give up do you?

Karasuba: Hmph, I should say the same thing to you Yomi. -feels a presence- Ah, look who it is. -looks up-

Yomi: Huh? -looks up-

Roxas: -lands between Karasuba and Yomi and slowly stands up-

Yomi: An interference? Who do you think you are!?

Roxas: -slowly looks a Yomi- It's been a while, Sekirei No.43, Yomi. -takes off hoodie-

Karasuba: Ah, it's you Roxas. -smiling- Why are you here?

Yomi: Damn you motherfucker...it's you again. -backs up- You dirty ass demon!

Roxas: Now, now. That hurts my feelings Yomi. I'm just like you ya know..?

Yomi: Screw you you bastard! You aren't a Sekirei! You're a monster!

Roxas: Oh, i'm the monster? -looks at Karasuba and walks towards her- Just looks what you did to her arm. Such a deep cut.

Karasuba: It's not that deep my dear.

Roxas: -holds Karasuba's arm and hovers palm over her wound; a green light glows off Roxas's palm onto the cut and heals- You really shouldn't cut my mother Yomi, not very nice.

Yomi: Mother?

Karasuba: Biological..

Yomi: Who cares? I'll just shred you two into pieces! -charges at Roxas and swings scythe-

Karasuba: Watch your step Roxas, she's pretty quick on her feet.

Roxas: Good to know. -stops Yomi's attack by catching her Scythe blade-

Yomi: -surprised face- No fucking way!

Roxas: You're starting to aggeravate me. I don't want to kill you Yomi...

Yomi: -forces Roxas off her Scythe- Augh...damn you.

Roxas: You hurt someone I cared about...-disappears-

Yomi: What the? -looks around- Where did he disappeared off to!?

Karasuba: -looks down at the street- He's with your Ashikabi..

Yomi: -gasp- Shit! Hayato! -jumps off building-

Hayato: D-dammit! Who are you? Let me go!

Roxas: Back off Mutsu, or this kid gets it.. -changes into his Vampire Form One & places sword on Hayato's neck-

Hayato: What the hell are you doing? Unhand me you bastard!

Roxas: Pretty young to be playing this game aren't you? Today's not you're lucky day then.

Mutsu: *Damn, He just appeared out of thin air..* Just calm down Roxas. We don't want any trouble.

Roxas: Yomi hurt someone I cared about, now I will hurt someone she cares about. Heheheh...

Yomi: No! Please stop! I'm sorry! -tears up only one eye-

Roxas: I won't stop until I see blood...-evil smiles and licks bottom lip; gets hit by a thrown sword in the shoulder and gets deeply stabbed- *What the hell!?* -lets go of Hayato and backs onto a wall-

Yomi: W-what just happend? Roxas: -looks at Karasuba- Karasuba!

Karasuba: That's enough Roxas. -disappointed face-

Roxas: Fuck this hurt! -pulls out sword quickly and throws it on the ground- What the hell was that for!? -holds stabbed wound-

Yomi: -runs towards Hayato and hugs him- Are you okay?

Hayato: -holds Yomi tight- I thought I was going to die.

Yomi: -places Mikogami's head on her chest- You are safe now... -tears rolls down cheek and smiles-

Karasuba: I know you wanted to help Roxas, but that was a little much now was it?

Roxas: I don't care if it was too much Karasuba! I'm not going to stand around do nothing when I see someone I care about get hurt!

Karasuba: Enough! Roxas i'm very disappointed in you. Besides, I never ask for help. Did I?

Roxas: But I...-looks at the ground- I was...

Karasuba: Get out of my sight now Roxas. I wish not to see you for awhile.

Mutsu: Karasuba..

Roxas: -looks at Karasuba and clenches fists and eyes turn to his Vampire State #1 and scoffs- Fine. Whatever.. -transforms into bats and flies off-

Karasuba: -watches him fly- You've got a lot of nerve to look at me like that Roxas. looks at -Mikogami-bI apologize Hayato Mikogami, Yomi, Mutsu. I never knew my boy had the will to go that deep.

Mutsu: He's an interesting one. Why did you sheltered that boy? You and Takami? From that evil look of his, He has to be able to take care of himself at least.

Karasuba: -looks at the sky- I really don't know Mutsu... -jumps off building then grabs blood covered sword- I'll be seeing you three later. -walks away-

[Enjoying the story so far? Give me feedback on what you think! Remember, this is my first fanfiction!]


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday, November 25, 2025; Chapter Ten [5:40pm]  
(Roxas was still disappointed and angry with Karasuba when she stabbed his arm; He is at Maison Izumo Inn laying on his stomach on his bed, thinking about what Karasuba did to him.)

Roxas: -rubs wound- Why did she stab me...When I fucking helped her out!... -gets off the bed a punches the wall making a hole- Damn her.

(knock knock)

Roxas: -sigh- It's open..

Miya: -pokes head in door- Roxas are you okay? I heard a loud bang. -gasp- Roxas, my wall! someone is going to pay for that!

Roxas: -pulls fist out of wall- It's fine. -grabs the bag of yen and gives to Miya- I have plenty of money. This might pay off my side of the rent for six months. -lays down on bed-

Miya: How generous of you to pay your rent early. -smiles- Anyway, what's the matter? You aren't your usual self today. -spots Roxas's stab wound- And what happened to your shoulder? -walks quickly to Roxas and holds his shoulder gently- A stab wound...-voice turns serious- Who did this to you...

Roxas: -grunts and looks at Miya- *Her eyes. She looks serious all of a sudden* It was nobody. Really Miya.

Miya: Who...did...this...

Roxas: *Man she has the eyes of the killer. That's Sekirei No.1 for you.* -sighs- It was Karasuba. No big deal.

Miya: -stands up quickly and grabs her sword- I will hunt her down to the very end after what she did to you. Unforgivable..-walks out the door-

Roxas: Miya wait! -grabs her hand-

Miya: -turns around quickly-

Roxas: Really, don't worry about it. Besides i'm the one who got in her way. I kinda deserved it anyway. -lets go of Miya-

Miya: -angry tone- That does not matter to me Roxas. No one, especially Karasuba, will not attack on of my residents of Maison Izumo and gets away with it..

Roxas: Miya seriously stop! You don't need to do this! I can handle it myself. If you go after Karasuba, you'll be involved with the MBI and Minaka, they both will be all over our asses along with Matsu, Kazehana, and the rest of us! -grips Miya's sleeve- Just...just let it go...

Miya: -looks out the door in silence- ...

Roxas:...

Miya:...Fine Roxas. But if she does something like that to you again, I swear, -looks at Roxas- I swear I won't hesitate to track her down, and take her head off..Is that clear...?

Roxas:...Sure. But you'll know you will get tracked by MBI don't you?

Miya: I'll take my chances. I can take care of them myself. -walk paces out of Roxas's room-

Roxas: Geeez Miya...so over-protective.

Kagari: -walks in Roxas's room slowly- Welcome to our world Roxas... -small chuckle-

Roxas: You we're listening the whole time? I never knew you we're the eavesdropper type.

Kagari: I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just passing by...anyway, she's always been over-protective ever since Musubi and Minato moved in.

Roxas: Yeah?

Kagari: -nods- Anyone who is invited here is like family to her. Since she didn't have any kids for her own with Takehito, she thinks of us as our off-spring. That's why she was being so motherly to you. She cares about you, all of us.

Roxas: -looks at the ground- Well then, guess I have no choice then. -stands up-

Kagari: Where are you off to?

Roxas: Just gonna go sit on the roof for a short while. -places hands in pockets and leaves- *I just need to clear my head*

Kagari: *Roxas...*

Musubi: -runs upstairs- Oh Roxy! I found you! Do you want to come hang out in Minato's room again?

Roxas: -walks downstairs and walks by Musubi- ...No thanks...I'm not in the mood Musubi. Sorry..

Musubi: Hmmm? What's the matter with Roxy..?

Roxas: -walks outside backyard and jumps on rooftop; walks on the top of the roof and sits; puts arm on knee and looks at the sky- The daytime sky...it's beautiful... -lays down and closes eyes-

(Inside Minato's room with Minato, Kusano, Kazehana, and Musubi.)

Musubi: -opens door- I'm back everyone.

Minato: So what did he say? Is he coming?

Musubi: -shakes head no-

Kusano: Awww, how come?

Musubi: I don't really know, -sits on the floor- I saw him coming downstairs and asked. He looked really sad and mad about something, and said he wasn't in the mood.

Minato: What? That's something Roxas wouldn't say.

Kazehana: Agreed. Something must have happened to him. I'll go look for him. -stands up and walks out door- Be right back! -hugs Minato-

Minato: Yeah. -hugs back- Take your time.

(door closes; Back on the rooftop where Roxas is relaxing.)

Akitsu: -jumps on the roof- Oh, so you we're here the whole time..

Roxas: -opens eye- Hey Akitsu. -sits up and grunts from stab wound-

Akitsu: -notices his wound- Roxas your shoulder, what happened to it..?

Roxas: -holds shoulder- Arrhh, I had a misunderstanding with Karasuba. I kinda deserved it since I got in her way.

Akitsu: -calm voice- Karasuba? -looks forward- That was a bold move of her when I wasn't around..

Roxas: It's fine. -looks at Akitsu and holds her- Just like I said to Miya, you don't need to worry about it...okay? -smiles-

Akitsu: -rests head on Roxas's face and nods-

Roxas: -small chuckle- Good. *I wonder how Xion and Axel are doing. They wouldn't be back till Tuesday, but that's at midnight.* (doorbell rings rapidly)

Roxas: What the hell is that guy's problem? -jumps off roof and onto backyard- Who is that guy doing that?

Tsukiumi: I do not know. But I will go check. -walks to front door and opens-

Akitsu: -follows Roxas inside-

Tsukiumi: What!? WHY ART THOU DOING HERE THOU WINCH! -shoots water at the person at the door-

Miya: Tsukiumi? -goes outside- What going on?

Tsukiumi: Just look who it is!

Roxas: Who is it?

Miya: -runs up to the person and places sword near her neck- You've got a lot of nerve to show up here..

Benitsubasa: God dammit there's no time for that! Where's Roxas!?

Miya: That is none of your concern. -swings sword at Benitsubasa-

Benitsubasa: Wait you idiot! I'm not here to fight!

Roxas: -steps in front of Miya and stops her sword with his Vampire Keyblade- Miya, stop! Don't hurt my comrade. I'll handle it.

Miya: *That sword...I've never seen a model such as that..* -sheaths sword- As you wish..

Benitsubasa: Roxas we need your help! It's about Karasuba, Something happened to her!

Roxas: Why what's the matter?

Benitsubasa: That what I want to know! Ashikabi's and Sekirei's have be ganging up on her for some reason! In the city! Haihane is fighting them off but I don't think she'll last any longer!

Roxas: Those bastards...Alright I'll go. Lead the way.

Benitsubasa: Yeah! -jumps really high and starts jumping on thin air-

Roxas: Let's go Akitsu! -holds out hand-

Akitsu: Yes. -grabs Roxas's hand-

Roxas: -jumps high- I'll be back soon Miya! -voice fading away- I'll be back soon! -sprouts out wings and follows Benitsubasa)

Tsukiumi: -watches Roxas flying away- I wonder what's going on.

Miya: I don't know. But something does not feel right. -looks at Tsukiumi- Call everybody else and head to the city. I'll stay here with Matsu and watch from the satallite.

Tsukiumi: -runs inside Izumo Inn- Yes Ma'am! MINATO, MUSUBI, KAZEHANA, KAGARI, KUSANO, UZUME! COME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!

(everyone goes downstairs and outside)

Uzume: -yaaawwwn- Hey, what's with all the yelling...?

Matsu: Yeah, is something wrong?

Miya: Yes. -looking at the sky- Something is going on in the city. Can you all feel it...

Musubi: ...Yeah I can feel the aura. From the city.

Tsukiumi: Something is wrong with Karasuba, which we shouldn't be worried about that.

Miya: But Roxas went into the city with the red Sekirei. And I don't like it. I want all of you but Matsu and Kusano to stay here.

Matsu: Right! I'll go hack into the satellite right away. -runs inside Izumo Inn-

Kusano: Wait, why do I have to stay? I want to go too!

Miya: I'm sorry Kusano but no. It'll be a little risky for you to go with them.

Minato: She's right. If you got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do. So it's best if you'd be with Miya and Matsu. -places hand on Kusano's head- Alright?

Kusano: Well...-pout- Fine..I'l stay...hmph.

Minato: -laughs- Good. Now everyone lets head out.

Kazehana: Get on my back Minato. It'll be quicker.

Minato: That's's a little weird but okay. -gets on her back-

Kazehana: Let's go everyone! -jumps really high and flies towards city-

(Tsukiumi, Uzume, Musubi, and Kagari follows Kazehana)

Miya and Kusano: Be careful! -waves good bye-

Miya: Alright then. -walks inside- Let's go check that satellite Kusano. -smiles-

Kusano: O-okay! -follows Miya-

(Inside in the middle of the city; Karasuba and Haihane we're fighting off the remaining Sekirei [6:01pm])

Haihane: -huff huff- They just keep on coming. But I still got enough strength to fight. -smirk-

Karasuba: Just keep down your temper and defend yourself until Benitsubasa comes back. -looks up- *and here they are now..*

Roxas: -lands on skyscraper- Down there huh? Looks like there's only five Sekirei's left..and three are down.

Benitsubasa: Lets just get down there and help them already!

Roxas: -nods and jumps off roof- *I can't let the other enemies know who I am* -puts on hoodie; manages to cut one of the Sekirei's down on her back when he lands-

Random Sekirei: Augh! -falls to the ground- Who the hell are you! I didn't sense you coming!

Roxas: ... -rips off the back of her clothing and places to fingers on her Sekirei symbol on her lower neck and chants- "My vampire represents my pledge, let the darkness of evil disperse within my Ashikabi!"

(A light from the Sekirei's Sekirei tattoo, a giant light appears off the tattoo for a short while and the tattoo disappears off her back)

Random Sekirei: Arrrrugghhh! Nooo! This isn't how I intended for it to end! -completely falls to the ground helplessly and slowly dies-

Random Sekirei's Ashikabi: Oh Shit, NOO! -runs to his Sekirei and looks at Roxas- Damn you, you bastard! Why would you do this to her!

Roxas: -looks at the random Ashikabi and turns away- That's one down...-walks over to Karasuba and Haihane-

Karasuba:...Roxas...?

Roxas: ...-looks at the other enemy Sekirei- No.16, Toyotama. No.18, Ichiya. No.86, Katsuragi. and No.101, Oriha...I'm guessing you're with the Ashikabi of the East..?

Ichiya: Heh, does it really matter..? We're just looking for a kid named Roxas. Supposedly he still has a huge bounty on his head. -looks at Karasuba- Until this bitch came and decide to interfere..

Roxas: That so..? -draws his black sword- Well then, looks like your search will end here.

Toyotama: -chuckles- Wow, looks like another wants to die? Fine then. Kill them, all of them!

Benitsubasa: -walks backwards towards Roxas's back- Here they come!

(On top of the other Skyscraper, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Musubi, Kagari, and Minato watch as Roxas and the Discipline Squad fight off other Sekirei)

Kazehana: As I suspected.

Minato: What? What do you see Kazehana..?

Kagari: -looks down- Seems like Karasuba was actually in trouble.

Uzume: Wow, whaddaya know? I guess he wasn't in trouble. Can we go now.?

Tsukiumi: Not yet Uzume. We still do not know if Roxas might get in trouble when he finishes his battle. Thou will stay here for a while.

Uzume: -groan- Fiiineee...If Roxas is in any kind of danger we'll help out right?

Musubi: That's right! I won't let Roxy be in any kind of danger!

(On the streets where the fight is being held)

Roxas: -quickly dodges Ichiya's attack and cuts he upper chest-

Ichiya: ARGHH! Damn you! Why is he so strong?! -places hand where she'd been cut-

Karasuba: -looks at Roxas- Did you not remember what I said..? I never as-

Roxas: I don't care...I came because I wanted to..

Karasuba: ..What...

Roxas: I don't care if didn't needed help or not. -looks at Karaubsa- I'm still going to protect the ones that are dear to me! Including you! -charges at Toyotama and cuts her deep five times in rage-

Toyotama: Augh! -coughs up amounts of blood- How...are you so fast...? -falls to knees-

Akitsu: -freezes Toyotama's legs so she wouldn't escape- You won't be moving for quite some time.

Haihane: Woah...that's hardcore..

Benitsubasa: Y-yeah. I've never seen him like this before.

Karasuba: ...-continues to look at Roxas-

Roxas: -looks down at Totyama and places sword on her neck- You lose.

Toyotama: -coughs up more blood; panting hard- F...fine. You win kid. But just what the hell are you..

Roxas: ...-removes hoodie- My name is Roxas. VampireRoxas. Sekirei No.00.

Ichiya: Wh...what? Are you serious?

Toyotama: You've got to be kidding?! -looks at the ground- We we're fighting the bounty all this time...?

Roxas: -rubs sword against Toyotama's neck slowly-

Toyotama: -sweating in fear- Damn bastard..HURRY UP AND KILL ME ALREADY!

Roxas: I would just slice your neck right now but...I'm feeling kind of generous. -looks at Akitsu-

Akitsu: -nods at Roxas and dispells her ice on Totyama's legs-

Toyotama: Argh, why are you letting me go..? -clinches fist-

Roxas: -turns around and looks up at skyscraper and notices the others-

Kazehana: I think Roxas have spotted us..shoot!

Kagari: I think Roxas finished his battle. So it's safe to say that he'll be okay.

Roxas: *Geez, why are they here..?* -looks back at Toyotama- And besides, Looks like the MBI showed up..

(Ten to Fifthteen MBI soldier's appeared and aimed they're guns at Ichiya, Toyotama, Katsuragi, Oriha, Roxas, and Akitsu with their M4A1's and two snipers from building windows.)

Karasuba: -talks into a small mic- hold your fire Commander. I can handle this situation.

Captain: *KRRTH!* Yes ma'am, roger that! *KRRTH!*

Karasuba: -sigh- Roxas my boy, will you ever learn...

Roxas: Oh please, just look at yourself! I can tell you needed my help! Just look at your body! You're all bruised and cut up like Haihane! Plus you can even hardly stand! Geez...It can't be helped. -digs in pocket and tosses a small jar-

Haihane: Uhh..-catches and looks at jar- An antidote.

Roxas: Yeah, I was planning to use it on myself in this battle but...I guess it was too easy for me. You two need it more than me.

Benitsubasa: Says the guy that's covered in blood. Look at you, you look liked you've eaten someone!

Karasuba: -slowly walks up to Roxas- ...

Roxas: -closes eyes and sighs- Toyotama, Ichiya, and the rest of you. Get out of here now unless you want to be killed..-looks at Karasuba-

Karasuba: -slaps Roxas in the face hard- Like I said...Will...you...ever...learn...?

Benitsubasa: Holy shit..

Haihane: Well, I hate to be rude. He did kind of deserve it.

Roxas: -groan and growls- What...the...hell... was that FOR!? I SAVED YOUR ASS AND THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING GET!?

Karasuba: -punches Roxas in the stomach- Watch your tone with me. Do you remember who you are speaking to..?

(Back at Izumo Inn)

Miya: ...

Matsu: Wow, isn't she going a little overboard? Roxas did help the bitch.

Kusano: Poor Roxas...

Miya: She's not going to get away with this... -stands up and walks out-

Matsu: Hey, where are you going?

Miya: Something I've should have done along time ago. -grabs sword and jumps out of window quick-

Matsu: Miya come back! You're suppose to lay low! Oh, dammit..

Kusano: Where is she going Matsu...?

Matsu: It's pretty obvious where she is going. Come on, lets go back to the monitor. -walks back into her room-

(Back at the city)

Roxas: -gasps for air and falls to knees- Arrr...aughh...

Musubi: Roxy! -tries to jump but stopped by Kazehana- Let me go! He needs help!

Kazehana: No he doesn't. Just watch him, he can take care of it..

Karasuba: Get on your feet Roxas..

Roxas: -holds stomach and stands up in pain; cough cough!; looks at Karasuba with one eye open-

Karasuba: Look Roxas, sorry for giving you three blows to the stomach. But..I know you are trying to help. -places hand on his shoulder- I never asked for it, understand? I know that you deeply care for me, Benitsubasa, and Haihane, and I respect that.

Roxas: -looks at the ground and small angry tears rolls down face- ...But..I...I just-

Karasuba: Just keep quiet and listen. -sigh- The next time you come to help me, just stand aside until I call for your assistance, alright..? -kisses Roxas on his cheek- You do know that I love you, don't you?

Roxas: -closes eyes and nods-

Karasuba: Even someone that I care about, still needs discipline as well.. -small chuckle and looks at the other Sekirei- Now then, to the rest of your unharmed Sekirei. I suggest you all walk away, or suffer the consequences. Katsuragi, Oriha, Ichiya..

Katsuragi: I think we should retreat for now everyone... -turns around and walks away-

Oriha: -sigh- Yeah i'm out too.-follows Katsuragi-

Ichiya: It's not even worth dying over 800,000 yen. You got lucky kid! We'll be back if we catch you alone! -picks up Toyotama and follows Oriha and Katsuragi-

Roxas: And I'll be ready for it, you bunch of bitches.. *Huh, that power, this feeling, could it be...?* -looks up-

Tsukiumi: He is looking up again. Wait, you guys feel that? -turns around-

Uzume: huh? Miya, why are you here..?

Miya: ...-walks towards the edge to looks down at the ground and sees Karasuba and Roxas-

Roxas: -whisper- Why are you here Miya..?

Karasuba: Miya? -looks up- Oh, I see. -smirks- Wonder why she's here.

Kazehana: Miya, it's fine. Roxas is alright. He and Karasuba made up.

Miya: ... -continues to stare at Karasuba-

Kagari: She's in that phase again. It'll be a while for her to respond. Geez.

Roxas: I'll be right back. -grabs Akitsu; wings sprouts out back and flies to the skyscraper-

Kazehana: Roxas is on his way here. Hey Rooxass, Yoo-hoo!

Roxas: *Ugh, geez Kazehana can you be any louder?* What are you all doing here!? -lands on building and wings sinks back inside back- Musubi: We all thought that you was going to be in danger. So we came to help.

Roxas: I was never in danger Musubi! I can handle it on my own Alright?!

Musubi: -saddens- I'm sorry...Roxy..

Tsukiumi: Hey, thou will not yell at Musubi Roxas! She was only trying to help! We all are!

Roxas: R-right. -kneels down and holds Musubi's hand- I'm sorry Musubi. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just don't want you guys to get hurt for my mistakes.

Uzume: But this isn't a mistake.

Roxas: -sigh- Yeah, yeah. Anyway -looks at Miya- Miya, why are you here? I thought you was going to stay back at the Inn?...Miya? -looks at her eyes, then looks at Karasuba- Oh my god, don't tell me!

Kagari: Yeeeaaappp..

Roxas: Miya don't you dare do it. I'm fine, see? We can all go home now, okay?

Miya: ...

Karasuba: Hmph...she looks pretty angry, -evil smirk and yells- Aren't you coming down to attack, Miya?

Miya: -grips sword-

Roxas: -grabs Miya's stomach and pulls back- Miya, no! She's only trying to test you! You shouldn't fall for her that easily!

Miya: -looks at Roxas sternly- Let go of me Roxas...

Roxas: *Shit...she's pretty angry!* N...no! No dammit! I won't!

Minato: Oh no, this is the first time anyone has disobeyed Miya...he's screwed..

Miya: ...What did you just say...

Roxas: ...I said no Miya! -struggles to pulls her back more- I'm not going to let yourself be killed because of me!

Miya: ...

Roxas: This has gone far enough! You don't need to do this because of my mistake! She only hit me because I yelled at her, it's not her fault!

Miya: Roxas...do you remember our conversation earlier..?

Roxas: Uh...yeah what about it?

Miya: I said if Karasuba does anything to harm you, i'm going to kill her no matter what. It doesn't matter if was your mistake, or if it was your fault, she still attacked you. End of discussion. -kicks Roxas in the stomach jumps off skyscraper-

Roxas: Augh! -falls to the ground-

Kazehana: Crap, Miya come back! Damn, we have no choice -jumps off skyscraper-

Akitsu: Roxas! -gets on her knees and places Roxas's head on her lap-

Musubi: Roxy! Are you alright?

Roxas: -sits up and lays on Akitsu's chest- I'm fine. She packs a mean kick. -sighs; looks at Akitsu- Why are you so red?

Akitsu: -pants- Because you are resting your head on my chest. -quietly moans- It's making my body feel hot..-shakes thighs left and right-

Roxas: Oh, sorry. My bad Akitsu. -stands up and helps Akitsu up-

Kagari: -sighs and jumps off- I'll be joining Miya..

Roxas: What are guys doing?

Uzume: Isn't it obvious? They're backing Miya up. -sits on edge of skyscraper-

Roxas: God dammit, I can't let them harm Karasuba...

Minato: Whoa whoa whoa, Roxas what are you saying..?

Uzume:You make it sound like you're going to fight Miya!

Roxas: I don't have a choice now do I? -jumps off skyscraper-

Akitsu: -jumps off and follows Roxas-

Minato: Shit! I think he's going to attack them! We can't let that happen!

Musubi: There's no way Roxy would do that! He isn't that kind of person!

Minato: I don't know what he's about to do Musubi, we have to get down there.

Musubi: -nods- Alright, but we have to stop him right away! -grabs Minato and jumps off-

Uzume: It can't be helped...Geeeezzz. -jumps off-

Karasuba: -looks at Miya- So then, shall we settle things here and now?

Miya: -angrily blank stares at Karasuba- ...

Karasuba: Awwe, what's the matter? -smiles- Cat got your tongue? -small laugh-

Roxas: -lands between Miya and Karasuba from a distance and looks at Miya- Miya! Please! Stop this right now! -looks at Karasuba- And stop pressuring her so hard to Attack!

Karasuba: It's okay Roxas my dear boy. If I get into any kind a struggle of trouble, I want you to come back me up...okay?

Roxas: -short gasp- You...you mean...-looks at Miya-

Miya: -looks back at Roxas-

Kazehana: Roxas don't do this...think about what you are doing.

Kagari: You are on our side remember? You better choose wisely..-fists starting to smoke and sparks of flames appear-

Roxas: But...-looks at Karasuba- But Karasuba!

Karasuba: Yes...you better choose wisely Roxas. And do remember who helped raised you...I raised you for ten years? And how many years did Miya raised you? Oh wait, I think, two days maybe?

Miya: -grips sword and charges at Karasuba-

Karasuba: Heh. -charges at Miya-

Minato: Here come's the big showdown!..

Roxas: -screams at the top of his lungs- STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP! -large amounts of black flames surrounds his body-

Uzume: Whoa, what the hell is this?

Akitsu: -calm voice- Roxas is transforming into his Vampire State...

Tsukiumi: His Vampire State? And why are thou so calm about that? He could probably destroy the city!

Akitsu: -calm voice- He'll be okay. He managed to maintain and control his power from destroying everything. It was from the help of Karasuba.

Karasuba: Heheh, you're welcome. *Wait, this isn't Roxas, this is a different energy...Saxor..

Roxas: -flames get's smaller and disappears; he is in his Forbidden Form; eyes turn completely black; skin slightly turns gray; ears and nails becomes bigger; hair and lips turn black; Roxas is floating by the help of his wings-

Musubi: -shivers in fear- Ro...xy..? Is..that you...? W...what happened to you Roxy... -small tears-

Minato: -holds Musubi- It'll be alright. -looks at Roxas- What the hell are you dude..?

Uzume: Ho doesn't look the same at all!

Haihane: So that's the power of the Vampire huh..? Not bad.

Benitsubasa: Yeah, but if you ask me, it's kind of creepy.

Roxas: -slowly opens eyes- Miya...Karasuba...-closes eyes- That is enough.

Karasuba: Excuse young man..? Do you need to be disciplined again-

Roxas: Shut the hell up Karasuba. And quit the goody two-shoes act..

Kagari: Ohhh...shit...

Roxas: This isn't Roxas anymore...My name is Saxor.

Kazehana: Saxor...?

Saxor: Yes my dear. -looks at Kazehana- I am Roxas's spirit. His true spirit.

Karasuba: Good to see you again Saxor. You've decided to show yourself at last? But you too much of a coward to appear out of Roxas's body?

Saxor: I figured Roxas needed some of my help, so i'm going to set things straight. I would start with you...-looks at Miya-

Miya: ...-looks back at Saxor-

Saxor: But he told me not to harm you...So that leaves...

Karasuba: -looks at Saxor: * sigh* That Roxas is sure is something. -walks up to Saxor and swings sword at his chest-

Saxor: What the hell? -the black flames disappears- D-damn you Karasuba! How could I've been beaten so easily!? Auuughhh! -Roxas returns back into his normal form-

Minato: Woah! What did you do to him?

Karasuba: I just took his some of his Vampire power away and it's sealed inside my sword.

Roxas: Auughh... -falls to the concrete and spurts blood of mouth-

Musubi: Roxy! -runs to Roxas and places his head on her stomach- Roxy, wake up!

Karasuba: Don't worry, he's only unconscious. This wasn't the first time he went like this.

Minato: So, he's going to be fine right..?

Karasuba: You could say that. He'll be out for at least three days.. -turns around and walks away- Tell Roxas I'll be seeing him soon. Ta-ta..

Miya: We aren't finished yet..

Kazehana: -holds Miya's shoulder-

Miya: -looks at Kazehana-

Kazehana: Just let it go...we got bigger problems to deal with... -looks at Roxas-

Musubi: -starts to cry softly and hugs his head- Please be okay. I don't want to lose you...

Uzume: I think it's time for us to take our leave. Miya: ...Alright...let's go everyone.. -turns around and walks away-


	11. Chapter 11

Time skips to Wednesday, November 28, 2025; Chapter Eleven [12:01am]  
(Minato, Musubi, Kazehana, Kusano, Tsukiumi, and Uzume all left to go see Roxas at the hospital after he went unconscious during battle; Minato and the others ran into Yukari, Minato's sister; and Shiina.)  
Minato: Roxas should be awake by now.

Uzume: Yeah. It's almost been three days at least by now.

Musubi: Oh! Hi there Yukari! -waves-

Minato: Yukari? -looks forward- Oh, will you look at that?

Yukari: Hey Musubi! -hugs her- And what's up Minato? Long time no see! -hugs Minato and looks at the others- These your friends?

Minato: -hugs back- Um, you could say that. They're my Sekirei. Well, except for Uzume.

Uzume: -raises hand- That would be me! -smile-

Yukari: I see -laughs and looks at Shiina- Don't know if you guys met Shiina. He's mine as well.

Shiina: H-hi...

Minato: -chuckle- What's up little one? Let me guess, he's shy around other people?

Yukari: I guess so.

Minato: Well then, I have one that's exactly like you. Ku?

Kusano: -appears behind Kazehana's legs shyly- Yes? -looks at Shiina- Hey!

Shiina: -gasp- Hey isn't that?

Yukari: Kusano?

Minato: You guys met before?

Shiina: Kusano! -runs to Kusano-

Kusano: Shiina! -runs to Shiina and hugs him-

Minato: I'm guessing thats a yes... -chuckle-

Yukari: We finally found her Shiina. Well, technically we actually didn't find her..

Shiina: Now she can be with us Yukari! She can be winged!

Kusano: Winged...? But i'm already winged. -looks at Minato and holds his hand- Big brother is my Ashikabi. -laughs playfully-

Shiina: Whaaat?

Yukari: -looks at Minato and shakes her head no-

Minato: What?

Yukari: That's just sick big bro. You add a little girl to your harem? And you made her call you big brother? So i'm not good enough of a sister to you then?

Minato: -panicks- No-no-no-no! You got it all wrong. She kissed me by surprise! Then she started calling my big brother on her own! -scratches head- Ahhh, geez.

Yukari: -laughs- Chill out, i'm only kidding! I guess you beat us to her.

Kusano: I can still be friends with Shiina, right Minato?

Minato: Fine by me, I don't see the harm in that.

Tsukiumi: Hate to burst thy greeting, but we have some place to be..

Minato: Shit, right! My bad.

Yukari: Where are you going?

Uzume: We're going to see a buddy of ours. He's been out for three days. Looked like he was in pretty bad shape.

Yukari: damn, that's terrible. I hope he'll be okay.

Minato: Yeah, i'm worried for him also...you want to tag along sis?

Yukari: Well, we've got nothing else to do...do we Shiina? -clueless-

Shiina: I'll go where ever Kusano is going!

Tsukiumi: Then it's settled, on we go now.

Minato: -nods and walks towards the hospital-

(With Roxas in his hospital room.)

Roxas: -slowly regains conscious and rubs head- Geez, my head hurts like hell..

Akitsu: -calm voice- Roxas, you're finally awake. Thank goodness..

Roxas: Oh, it's you Akitsu. -smiles- Did you waiting for me to wake up this whole time..?

Akitsu: -nods- You have been out for a while, so I decided to wait for you to wake up.

Roxas: -small chuckle- That was sweet of you Akitsu.. -places hand on her face-

Akitsu: -blushes- Uhh...

Roxas: -closes eyes and smiles- I love you Akitsu.

Akitsu: -blushes and looks away- I...love you too, master.

(Knock Knock)

MBI Nurse: Excuse me ?

Roxas: Yes..?

MBI Nurse: You have some fellow visitors for you. You may enter.

Musubi: Roxy! -runs over to Roxas-

Roxas: -surprised- Musubi! Hey!

Musubi: -gives Roxas a giant hug- Oh, how I've missed you!

(Everyone walks inside Roxas's hospital room)

Tsukiumi: So, it seems thou have finally woken up. Took a while.

Shiina: *Wait, Roxas?* -looks at Yukari-

Yukari: -whispers to Minato- You came to visit him?

Minato: -looks at Yukari and whispers- Why, you know Roxas..?

Yukari: -whisper- Uhh, yeah! He's that crazy ass dangerous Sekirei. Why are you all hanging with him?

Minato: -quiet laugh- It's okay Yukari, he's cool with us. Plus he's pretty chilled to hang with. All of us. -looks at Kazehana- Especially Kazehana -sigh-

Kazehana: -gives Roxas a hug on his head- It's sooo good to see you again cutie! -giggles-

Roxas: -blushes red- Hey, Kazehana! My head, stop! -places his hands on her breasts to push her off-

Kazehana: -gasps and slightly blushes- Oh my, Roxas! You're so bold! -giggles more-

Yukari: Geez, he may be the Vampire Sekirei, but he's sure is a god damn pervert..

Roxas: Hmmm? -looks at Yukari- Hey, Yukari. Shiina. Good to see you again. -sits up and cheerfully smiles-

Shiina: ...

Yukari: Don't get to happy, we only tagged along because Minato was going. That's it!

Roxas: Whoooaa, alright Ms. Grumpy. -chuckles- So, how long was I out? Couple of hours?

Uzume: You've been unconscious for three days. Today is Wednesday right now.

Roxas: ...FFFFFF...

Minato: Something wrong..?

Roxas: FFFFFFFFFFF...UCKKKK!

Musubi: What's the matter?

Roxas: I missed Tuesday to check my Entrance Exam test! Damn, I'm screwed! -rubs head fast- I'm such an idiot!

Minato: Chill out man it's no big deal.

Musubi: Yeah! Me and Minato remembered to go see our scores!

Roxas: -glum- We're you able to find my test score?

Musubi: Mhm! I managed to pass mine!

Minato: With a perfect score. I was surprised, I barely passed mine.

Roxas: And me?

Musubi and Minato: -looked at each-other, then at Roxas- You bombed it..

Roxas: -eyes widened- WWWHHHAAAATT?

Minato: You only gotten 30 questions right out of 100. That's kind of sad dude. No offense.

Roxas: -sigh- None taken..I knew I was gonna fail it anyway..

Yukari: -murmurs- You wouldn't have a chance of passing anyway..

Roxas: Excuse me? I heard that Yukari. -smile- I wasn't really trying anyway.

Yukari: So why the hell did you apply to take the test when you knew you weren't going to pass anyway!?

Akitsu: -calm voice; looks at Yukari annoyingly- If you keep shouting at my master I have no choice but to consider you as a threat to him.. - small ice particles hovers around hand; sits next to Roxas on his bed-

Roxas: You should listen to her Yukari. -holds Akitsu's waist- I wouldn't start a fight with this one, -looks at Shiina- even if your Sekirei is the Devil Sekirei, he'll be out-matched.

Shiina: ...

Kusano: Shiina? Are you okay, you haven't said anything since we got here..

Shiina: ..I'm fine. Really Kusano. -smiles at her-

Kusano: -smiles and nods- Okay!

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu- But don't consider her as a threat. She's no threat to me, I guarantee. -smiles- Okay?

Akitsu: -nods- Alright... -conceals ice-

Yukari: *Man, she wasn't kidding..*

Roxas: -chuckles- Cool. So anyway, Minato?

Minato: What's up?

Roxas: Did you ask the nurse when will I be let out..? I'm feeling a hundred times better..

Minato: Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Yeah, you'll be let out soon. I think 3:00am?

Roxas: -looks at the clock- *It's 1:30am. One and a half hour left.*

(Knock Knock)

Roxas: It's open!

(Benitsubasa & Haihane walks inside..)

Benistubasa: Yo, Roxas! Karasuba asked us to let-

Minato: -facepalm- Oh my god, why are you two here..?

Benitsubasa: What the hell!? We should be saying the same thing!

Haihane: Heh, what do you mean we? I haven't said anything..

Benitsubasa: Shut up! You know what I mean!

Kazehana: -gets ready to attack- So, why are you here..?

Haihane: Calm down Ms. Melons. We didn't came here to fight.. -walks up to Roxas-

Roxas: What's up Haihane..? Benitsubasa?

Benitsubasa: -hands him a bouquet and grunts- Here..

Haihane: -hands Roxas a bouquet-

Roxas: Awwww..for me? -smiles- You didn't have to!

Benitsubasa: Don't get so happy Roxas, We we're told by Karasuba to give you these. We didn't do this on our own free will.

Haihane: I did, sort of. I care for Roxas.

Roxas: -chuckle- Thank you Benitsu-chan.

Haihane: -quietly laughs- Benitsu-chan, soo tacky.. -laughs more-

Benitsubasa: Shut the hell up! -grabs Roxas collar- And don't you dare! Call me that! Ever, AGAIN! YOU HERE ME!?

Musubi: Hey, let go of Roxy!

Roxas: -laughs- It's alright Musubi, I'm only kidding., she wouldn't attack me even if she wanted to.

Benitsubasa: -grips his collar- Wanna bet..?

Roxas: Unless you want to be killed by Karasuba, please, go on ahead.

Haihane: -laughs more- Just chill out Benitsubasa. -pulls her back-

Tsukiumi: Is that all? Did thou finish what thou came for? If so, please now at once!

Haihane: Oh, hush up already. -looks at Roxas- By the way, Karasuba asks if you attend to her Ashikabi's home in the tower. She needs to talk to you..

Roxas: Talk to me..? About what?

Benitsubasa: Who knows, probably something important.. Anyway, we're gonna head out. See you later Roxas..

Haihane: Heh, yeah. Laters. -walks out the door-

Akitsu: Good bye.

Roxas: Oh! Shit! Benitsubasa! I forgot to tell you something!

Haihane: -sticks head out door-

Benitsubasa: -turns around by the door- What..?

Roxas: -twinkle fingers good-bye and chuckles- See you soon, Benitsu-chan..

Haihane: -laughing and talking- Benitsu-chan, That sounds sooo dumb!

Benitsubasa: Arrrghhh! -sticks up middle finger at Roxas- Fuck off! Little bastard..! -walks out the door and slams-

Roxas: -shouts- Love you too!

Benitsubasa: -screams in a distance- I HATE YOU!

Roxas: -laughs- She love's me..I know she does.

Minato: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said about being straight withe the Discipline Squad..

Roxas: Yeah, I know Haihane and I get along pretty well. But Benitsubasa, we get along sort of.

Kazehana: That so..? Even if you are safe around those three, still, keep your guard up. Okay?

MBI Nurse: -knocks on door- Sorry to interrupt, but we have to end visiting hours a little early today..

Uzume: What? Already?

MBI Nurse: My apologies, it was ordered by Mr. Minaka Hiroto.

Minato: The director? -sighs- If it's by him, then I guess we have no choice..

MBI nurse: Everyone but Mr. Roxas's Sekirei has to leave now. -closes door-

Uzume: Maaaann. -stands up- I guess we'll see you later Roxas. -hugs Roxas-

Roxas: Eheh, -hugs back- See you guys soon.

Kusano: Bye Bye Roxas! -grabs Shiina's hand- Let's go!

Shiina: Oh, okay. -follows Kusano out the room-

Musubi: Bye Roxas! -walks out the door-

(Everyone but Akitsu walks outside of Roxas's room)

Roxas: -lays down on bed- Glad to know that they are all safe..

Akitsu: Yes... -lays next to Roxas-

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu- What are you doing..?

Akitsu; I was wondering...If I can...sleep next to you... -looks away blushing-

Roxas: -small chuckle- It's fine Akitsu. -wraps arm around her shoulders and pulls her in close-

Akitsu: -lays head on his collarbone-

Roxas: -looks at the ceiling- *I wonder what Karasuba wants to talk to me about. hope it's nothing too serious..*

(Xion and Axel go to Maison Izumo Inn from Boston, to ask Miya where Roxas is located. [2:10] )

Xion: I still don't understand why Roxas moved out.

Axel: I know, and that little bastard still has my PSP! I swear if he ran off with it...

Xion: Chill out. You can just buy another one..

Axel: But that PSP is like my baby. I had here for three years Xion, you don't know what it's like..-sob-

Xion: Geez Axel. -punches his shoulder- Get a grip. -knocks on Izumo Inn's door- I pray that he's here..

Axel: True that..

Miya: Yes..? Who is it..?

Xion: Hi, it's me. Xion! We met when Musubi brought home Roxas and I to introduce you!

Miya: Oh, yes! -unlocks door and opens- Hello again Xion. -looks at Axel- A friend of yours?

Axel: Yes ma'am. -shakes Miya's hand- My name is Axel. AKA-

Xion: -stomps on his foot- Shut..up.. It is okay if we come in?

Miya: Please..

(Xion and Axel walks inside Maison Izumo to the Dining Room, where Kagari and Matsu we're sitting.)

Xion: Hello again.

Matsu: Ah, well if it isn't Xion. It's nice to meet you.

Xion: How do you know my name..?

Kagari: Do you remember how Miya said there was a genius computer hacker..? -points at Matsu- That's her.

Xion: Oh? That so?

Axel: Hm, Interesting. And my name is-

Matsu: Oh I know who you are, Axel. Also known as Axelerrator. You're always trying to beat an online rival's time named "ButterFlyz"..?

Axel: Eh? How did-

Matsu: You went to that E3 convention at Boston. When you we're there two days later, you decided to start a fight with another person all because you stink at this "Call of Duty: Advice Warfare" or whatever it's called.

Xion: -laughs- That's right! I remember you doing something like that!

Axel: -stutter- H-h-h-how did you know all that?

Matsu: -giggle- I have my ways... -shows Axel a pink PSP- By the way, i'm ButterFlyz. Oh, and I've beaten your time by five seconds...sucker...

Axel: -glums in disapointment- Maaan...ButterFlyz always says "sucker" when beating someone. -looks at Xion- That's some bullshit right there..

Kagari: Heheh. So anyway, why are you two here..?

Xion: Oh, yeah that's right. We we're wondering if Roxas is here. He wasn't at his apartment.

Matsu: Roxas is in the hospital..sadly

Axel: Say what? What happened?

Matsu: He was fighti-

Kagari: -kicks Matsu's shin from under the table-

Matsu: Ouch! What the hell Kagari!?

Kagari: -gives Matsu a look- (We can't tell him about his Sekirei powers, or about what happened in the city. Dumbass..)

Matsu: (Shit, you're right. My bad!) Umm, Roxas gotten injured...when he was working..?

Kagari: -nods-

Xion: Awwh, that's awful! I hope he'll be okay.

Axel: Ahhh, he'll be fine, He just needs to shake it off, he's a tough guy.

Xion: Do you know what room he is in the hospital..?

Kagari: -shrugs shoulders- Beats me. I didn't get a chance to visit..

(The front door opens and everyone that visited Roxas came home, except for Yukari, Shiina, & Kusano)

Musubi: We're hooomee!

Minato: -yaaaaaawwwnn- Geez, i'm so tired..I take a quick bath and take a nap..

Kazehana: Oh1 I'll join you Minato!

Matsu: Welcome home you all! How is Roxas, is he okay?

Uzume: -walks in dining room- Yep, he'll be just fine! Oh, hey Xion!

Xion: -smiles- Hey Uzume. Good to see you again.

Uzume: So, who's Mr. Redhead over there?

Xion: Oh, um. He's nothing special.

Axel: -Ahem- Excuuuuse me...?

Xion: -laughs- Joking, joking! His name is Axel, another buddy of Roxas.

Uzume: It's nice to meet you Axel. -shakes his hand-

Axel: -shakes her hand- Yeah, likewise.

Matsu: By the way Uzume, where's little Kusano?

Uzume: She wanted to spend the night with Minato's sister and her Sekirei.

Matsu: Ahh, I see. Okay then.

Xion: Is it still okay to visit Roxas at the hospital still..?

Tsukiumi: -walks inside dining room and shakes head no- For some odd reason, they've decideth to end visiting time so early..

Matsu: Wow, really? MBI must be up to something then..

Kagari: Possibly... -stands up and yawns- Well, I'll go hit the sack, it's getting pretty late.

Xion: Right. Me and Axel will get going. See you all soon! -turns around and waves goodbye-

Musubi: Bye Xion! Bye Axel!

Axel: Later. -walks out front door and closes-

Matsu: It still does not make any sense of closing the hospital too early.

Kagari: It must have to do about the second stage of the Sekirei plan.

Matsu: -fixes glasses glasses- Oh well..

Tsukiumi: Well then. -looks at Musubi- Art thou ready for our slumber Musubi? -walks out the hallway-

Musubi: Mhm! -looks at Matsu: Nighty-night! -follows Tsukiumi-

Matsu: Goodnight girls! -looks at Uzume- So, what are you going to do...?

Uzume: Me...? -sits down- I wish we could have one of those, "Party in Minato's Room" again. It was fun!

Matsu: -giggles- It was, but it wouldn't be the same without Roxas.

Uzume: Hehe, true.

(Later that night; At the hospital with Roxas and Akitsu...[2:59am]

Roxas: -tapping finger against stomach and stares at the ceiling- *It's almost time..* -sits up on the bed-

Akitsu: -still asleep next to Roxas-

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu and smiles- She's a deep sleeper isn't she..? Heh.

(slight twice knocks)

Roxas: It's open..

MBI Nurse: Sorry to bother you, but it's almost time for your departure..

Roxas: Yeah I know. -jumps out of bed- I'll be leaving soon ma'am.

MBI Nurse: Mhm. -closes door quietly-

Roxas: -sigh- *Why does Karasuba want to chat with me at this hour? -puts on large tank-top and hoodie; zips halfway and puts on hood- It's probably something urgent...*

Akitsu: -slowly opens eyes and looks at Roxas-

Roxas: Hm..? Oh, you're finally awakw Akitsu. -smiles- It's about time to depart...Ready..?

Akitsu: -stands up and nods-

Roxas: Alright. -walks up to window and opens; spouts out wings and grabs Akitsu hand and leaps out of window then flies away-

MBI Nurse: -knocks and opens- Are you ready Mr. Roxa- -looks around- um, Mr. Roxas...? Hm, he must've already left..-closes door-

(Minutes later at the Tower; with Karasuba, Benitsubasa & Haihane inside of Natsuo's apartment. [3:05am]

Benitsubasa: -covers ears- Geez Haihane! Can you make that TV even louder? -grabs remote and turns down volume-

Haihane: Hey, why did you do that? -turns around- It was getting to the best part..

Benitsubasa: You can watch the best part, without the volume so damn high!

Haihane: Well, sooo-ory. -rolls eyes and turn back to TV- You're still butt-hurt because of your new nickname Roxas gave you arent'cha? Heheheh...

Benitsubasa: Nrrrghhh, shut up! That's all in the past dammit!..

Haihane: -whisper- Whatever you say, "Benitsu-chan.."

Karasuba: -sigh- Honestly, -sits on couch- you two haven't grown up at all since you we're kids..I'm starting to think that Roxas is more mature than you both. -looks at Benitsubasa- Especially from you.

Benitsubasa: Oh, please! I'm more mature than that vampire brat... -crosses arms and looks away-

Haihane: You can't call someone a brat who is a year older than you. -stands up and walks to kitchen- It doesn't work that way..

Benitsubasa: Why don't you shut that smart mouth of yours!? Oh my god, I swear...

Natsuo: -walks in living room and chuckles- Benitsubasa, calm down. I could hear you from all the way in the bedroom..

Benitsubasa: -blushes- Oh, um. sorry about that.

Haihane: -shakes head no-

(With Roxas and Akitsu inside the MBI building on the 40th floor)

Roxas: So she texted door #350 huh...? -looks around- Geez, why couldn't she waited until morning?

Akitsu: -calm voice- It's just like you said, It's probably something important..

Roxas: -rubs temples- Yeah I know...-looks at door- Found it... -knocks on door three times-

Natsuo: -faded voice- Coming...-opens door- Hello, can I help you two...?

Roxas: Yeah, um, Are you Natsuo Ichinomiya? I was invited to come see Karasuba here.

Karasuba: Is that Roxas Natsuo? If so, please let him inside.

Natsuo: Oh, so you're Roxas? -invites Roxas and Akitsu in and closes door-

Roxas: -impressively whistles- Woooow man, you got a nice pad here Natsuo. so much better than Maison Izumo.-looks around-

Natsuo: Thank you for the compliment. Would you like some tea?

Roxas: *Tea at three in the morning?* No thanks. -sits on small sofa-

Akitsu: -sits next to Roxas-

Karasuba: I'm glad you came today Roxas. Would you mind if you would left us alone, Haihne, Benitsubasa, Natsuo?

Natsuo: Sure thing. -looks at Haihane and benitsubasa- Come on girls...

Haihane: Whaaaat? But I'm watching my show. It's the last episode.

Benitsubasa: You can finish it in Natsuo's room you big baby!

Haihane: -groan Fiiinneee...-stands up and walks to Natsuo's room-

Karasuba: Thank you, it won't be long.

Benitsubasa: Yeah, yeah, yeah. -walks in Natsuo's room and closes door-

Roxas: So. What was it you wanted to talk about..?

Karasuba: I wanted to talk to you, about you...

Roxas: Uhhhmm, me?

Karasuba: Precisely. It's about your vampire element...

Roxas: -confused- What about it..

Karasuba: That time, when you nearly attempted to attack me Sunday-

Roxas: -eyes widened- I...attempted...say what? I don't remember that!

Akitsu: -looks at Roxas- ...

Karasuba: That's because your anger took over your conscious.

Roxas: What do you mean...?

Karasuba: -sigh- Come on Roxas. Think. Who else lies inside your body?

Roxas: -quick gasp- Saxor...

Karasuba: Correct. Apparently you still weren't able to control your power during that incident, causing Saxor to take over.

Roxas: -rubs head and sighs- I thought I managed to control my vampire powers.

Karasuba: You've thought wrong, -stands up- And now you still need to be trained to control them. So in the meantime, you'll be staying here in a couple of days.

Roxas: Say what? -stands up quickly- Is that really necessary?

Karasuba: -turns around- It is. I'll be watching over you trying to maintain your powers.

Roxas: Why? -points at Akitsu- I'll just have Akitsu do that.

Akitsu: ...Me?

Karasuba: -concerned voice- Out of the question Roxas. -walks up to Roxas- If you aren't able to control yourself, who will be able to take some of your out-of-control powers away hmm?

Roxas: -grits teeth and looks down- I don't need any training Karasuba, seriously.

Karasuba: -closes eyes and shakes head no- Sorry, but i'm not taking that risk Roxas...

Roxas: -angrily sighs- Man, this is too much. I'm going home, see you later. Come on Akitsu, we're leaving.

Akitsu: -nods and stands up-

Karasuba: -grabs Roxas shoulder and pushes him back on the sofa- I don't think so Roxas. I said you'll be staying here for now...

Roxas: What the hell is your problem!? Why do you care so much for my vampire powers! I was only born with them, not put inside of me!

Karasuba: Still, If your power goes beserk, and you go on a rampage, I will be forced to kill you without hesitation..

Roxas: ...

Karasuba: I was ordered to do so by Minaka. He said so, just in case. Plus, we don't need another destroyed city like last time.

Roxas: -looks at Karasuba- And you say that without any anxiety? Do you even care if you kill me?

Karasuba: Do you think I want to do that..? You think I want to kill someone I helped raised..? -places hand on Roxas's shoulder- It's for your own good.

Roxas: -looks down in anger; whispers- I'll kill him...

Karasuba: Excuse me..

Roxas: I SAID I'LL KILL HIM! -stands up quickly and runs out the door-

Karasuba: Roxas... -grabs his hair- I...said...NO! -pulls his hair back, causing him to be lunged across the room-

Roxas: Auugh! -hits back on skyscraper window and cracks glass-

Akitsu: -runs up to Roxas and kneels- Are you alright...-helps him stand-

Roxas: -growls angrily and looks at Karasuba- Why...TELL ME WHY! -small strands of purple and black smoke floats around his body-

Karasuba: That excatly what I'm talking about Roxas... -walks slowly towards him-

Akitsu: -silently looks at Karasuba; Ice particles surrounds Akitsu's hands-

Roxas: -clenches fist and turns into his vampire state No.01-

Karasuba: Didn't wanted to come to this. -unsheathes sword and throws it at Roxas's left forearm-

Roxas: Aaaaarrruughhhh! Dammiitt! -grabs sword and pulls it out- Arrghhh...AGAIN KARASUBA? A-FUCKING -GAIN!?

Karasuba: You brought this upon yourself Roxas..

Haihane: -slowly opens door- Hey, can you keep it down..? -looks at Roxas- Whoa...

Benitsubasa: -squeezes through Haihane- The hell is going on- -sees Roxas with a bloody arm- R-Roxas! -runs towards Roxas- What happened? Karasuba?

Karasuba: He'll be fine...

Benitsubasa: A large stab wound from the arm isn't going to be fine! -notices how his eyes are very dark and evil- Roxas...what the..

Akitsu: -hold Roxas gently; calm voice- Roxas, please calm down...

Roxas: -angrily pants and looks at Akitsu; see's how her eyes are very sad- Akitsu...-slowly returns normal- I...

Akitsu: -slightly blushes; hugs Roxas and kisses him-

Roxas: -surprised and kisses her back-

Benitsubasa: *Errughh, right in front of me...So the rumors are true, she is unable to be winged to anyone. But he still keeps her as her Sekirei..*

Karasuba: Are you calm now Roxas...or do you still need to be punished..?

Roxas: -looks at Karasuba- Yeah, I'm okay for now. But I'm still planning to kill Minaka whether you like it or not...

Karasuba: And I'll be there to stop you to prevent that from happening.

Roxas: Heh, -smiles-

Karasuba: -closes eyes and smiles-

Benitsubasa: Eh? You guys happy to fight each-other? -stands up-

Roxas: Sort of. -stands up and grunts- I can't hate Karasuba forever..

Akitsu: -supports Roxas on her shoulder-

Roxas: -looks at Akitsu- Thanks.. -looks at Karasuba- So is that all? Can I go home now...?

Karasuba: Hm...alright fine. Your training to control your power starts Friday, on the roof of this tower, understand..?

Roxas: -holds stab wound- Sounds good to me..

Karasuba: -chuckles and smiles; embraces Roxas- I'll love you, no matter what. Okay? -kisses Roxas's forehead-

Roxas: -wraps arms around Karasuba's waist- Yeah, I know. I love you too. -lets go of Karasuba and walks out the door-

Akitsu: -follows Roxas and closes door-

Haihane: Wow, that was something..

Benitsubasa: Yeah. -looks at the floor- Geez, there's so much blood on the floor! And he broke the damn window!

Karasuba: That was kind of my fault...I'll pay for it, heh.

Benitsubasa: -sighs- i'm taking a shower, looking at this blood makes my body feel dirty..Eugh.. -walks inside bathroom-

Karasuba: -chuckles and looks out the window- *Roxas...you really have changed, have you my son..?*

(Late at night outside of Maison Izumo Inn. [3:36am])

Roxas: -slowly lands on the side of the roof and places Akitsu down- There you go.

Akitsu: Thank you..

Roxas: Your welcome. -peers inside the window- All the lights are out. They've all gotta be asleep by now.. -slowly opens window and looks at Akitsu- Ladies first. -small chuckle-

Akitsu: Uh, right. -climbs inside the house quietly-

Roxas: -looks left and right- *good no one is looking, I don't want them to get the wrong idea..* -climbs inside window; foot get caught and he trips- Ahh shitt! Ooff! -lands on top of Akitsu face first...on her breasts-

Akitsu: -blushes- R-Roxas.. -blushes more-

Roxas: Damn, I must've had my footing wrong... -looks at Akitsu- What is it...? -looks down and blushes pink- Oooh, sorry.

Kagari: -appears in hallway and sighs- Really Roxas...

Roxas: -whisperly yells- No-no-no-noooo! It's not what it looks like!

Kagari: I know she's your Sekirei but in the hallway? I never knew you we're such a rebel.

Roxas: Dammit I said it isn't what it looks like! -stands up and helps Akitsu up-

Kagari: Better hope Miya doesn't find out. Heheh..

Miya: -appears behind Kagari- Find out about what Kagari?

Kagari: -turns around quickly- Oh, Miya you scared me, anyway what's up?

Miya: -weird aura and a scary purple hannya mask appears behind Miya- Don't change the subject Kagari. -smiles- About what..?

Kagari: *How did I end up in this situation..* -points at Roxas- He was trying to seduce his Sekirei in the hallway..

Akitsu:...Se...duce..? -face blushes red-

Roxas: The fuck I was not! I just accidentally fell on top of her that's all!

Miya: I won't put up any illicit thing inside my building Roxas, you should know better. -chuckle-

Roxas: But I...

Miya: I do this like the rest of my residents. Roxas, starting tomorrow, no breakfast for you.

Roxas: -gapes mouth- WWWHHHHAAAAAATTT!?

Kagari: Ssssshhhhhh! You kind of deserve it Mr. Illicit..

Roxas: Screw you... -looks down with a glum face and mumbles- Soo...not...fair.. I'm going to bed. -walks to room- Night..

Miya: Good night dear.

Akitsu: -follows Roxas-

Kagari: Heh... -heads downstairs-

Miya: Now where are y off to?

Kagari: Me? I'm just getting a water bottle..

Miya: Mmkay..

Roxas: -walks inside bedroom- Maaaann...

Akitsu: -walks inside and closes door; takes off flip-flops-

Roxas: -takes off hoodie and shirt- That Kagari. -whine- She's soo going to pay for that... -takes off shoes and pants and puts on pajama pants-

Akitsu: -takes the chains off her neck and takes off kimono- How are you going to do that...?

Roxas: -lays on bed- I dunno, but I'll think of something soon.. -sigh-

Akitsu: -lays next to Roxas and leans on him- Oh, I see. Good night Roxas... -snuggles-

Roxas: Heh, yeah, good night. -looks at his left shoulder-

(Flashback)

Karasuba: -chuckles and looks out the window- *Roxas...you really have changed, have you my son..?*

(With Roxas and Akitsu walking out of the MBI building)

Akitsu: -looks at Roxas's stab wound- Here, let me heal you..

Roxas: Huh, what..? -looks at Akitsu hovering her hand above Roxas's wound- What are you doing?

Akitsu: -releases small ice particles from hand; Ice particles seep inside of stab wound- Does it hurt..? -looks at Roxas-

Roxas: -stares back at her grayish eyes- Uh, no, I'm fine. It stings a little bit, but I'll manage. -smiles-

Akitsu: -removes her hand from Roxas's arm- There, the ice particles should seal up your wound when twenty minutes pass...

Roxas: -rubs arm- Wow Akitsu, I didn't know you had the power to heal.

Akitsu: It's not actually a healing power. Sometimes my ice particles can clean and heal wounds..

Roxas: Heheh, it's still pretty cool. I mean, I've could've used my healing power, but it's takes forever to heal; depends on how many times I use it.. -turns around and looks at the MBI building- *...Still need training huh..? We'll see about that.*

Akitsu: -calm voice- Is something the matter Roxas..?

Roxas: Huh..? Nah, it's nothing.. -sprouts wings and looks at Akitsu- Ready to go home?

Akitsu: -nods; wraps arms around Roxas's waist tight and rests chin on his collarbone-

Roxas: *here we go!* -jumps 30 feet in the air and flies off- *I know i've been doing this for years, but I still think it's amazing i'm able to fly... -closes eyes and smiles-

(Flashback over)

Roxas: -slowly opens eyes and looks at the sleeping Akitsu- Heheh... -kisses her forehead-

[Note: So sorry if uploading chapters are slow, you know how it is. With school and shit ,makes everyone slower. lol. So please be patient with me. Thank you. :)]


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday, November 28, 2025; Chapter Twelve [3:59pm]

( Roxas was still in bed, in a deep sleep because he stood up around 3:30am in the morning. Akitsu was sitting on the floor waiting patiently for Roxas to awaken. Uzume and Kagari opened Roxas's door if he's up or not, which he wasn't.)

Uzume: -peeks head out door- Geez, is he still sleeping? -looks at Akitsu- what are you doing?

Akitsu: -looks at Uzume- I'm waiting for my master to awake from his slumber..

Kagari: Wow. Well, Roxas was up pretty late still.

Uzume: Hmmm...Oh yeah! Because he had a reason, that's why. Kagari: A reason? -walks back out hallway- why?

Uzume: -closes Roxas's door- Two members from the Discipline Squad came to Roxas's hospital room.

Kagari: Fooooorrrr...

Uzume: They asked for Roxas to come to the MBI tower. Apparently their leader wanted to talk to him.

Kagari: That so?

Uzume: Heheh, yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I was suppose to be folding laundry, sooo, -walks down the hallway and downstairs-

Kagari:... -looks at Roxas's door- *What could she probably want with Roxas?*

Roxas: -slowly opens eyes and yawns; sits up- How long was I out? -stretches and gets out of bed-

Akitsu: Good afternoon Roxas..

Roxas: Afternoon? Wow, I guess I was really out of it huh? -opens closet and grabs a black and white striped shirt; a black zip-up hoodie, and white jeans- We're you waiting for me?

Akitsu: -nods-

Roxas: -laughs- You don't have to wait for me to wake up Akitsu. Right now i'm betting that you are feeling hungry right?

Akitsu: -stomach growls and touches stomach- I...guess i'm a little hungry.

Roxas: -helps Akitsu up- Go down the kitchen a find something to eat. I'll be in the shower. -kisses her cheek-

Akitsu: -blush- Yes Master. -walks out the door downstairs-

Roxas: -walks in the hallway and goes downstairs-

Miya: -folding sheets- Oh good afternoon Roxas-

Uzume: It's about time you woke up -a-lot. -folds a shirt-

Roxas: Hey, I had a reason. Okay? -looks at Miya- And do you know if there's any breakfast left for Akitsu? She skipped only because she was waiting for me to wake up.

Miya: -small chuckle- I'll see what I can whip up. -stands up- follow me to the kitchen dear.

Akitsu: Okay.. -follows Miya-

Uzume: Man, she's always so calm. How can you put up with that?

Roxas: What's wrong with being calm all the time?

Uzume: Don't you won't someone wild? -stands up and walks up to Roxas- Perhaps someone like me? -smile-

Roxas: Uhh, Don't you already have a Ashikabi? What's her name again?... Chiyo?

Uzume: Chiho.

Roxas: Right, -chuckle- Besides, you don't want someone like me. I'm pretty boring. -scratches head and laughs-

Uzume: -laughs- That's not true! You are a super entertaining guy, and fun to tease with.

Roxas: Tease huh? -turns around- Well, I'm going to take a shower. See ya.

Uzume: Yeah, see you. -smiles- *I wish I had an Ashikabi like Roxas...Wait, he's a Sekirei also. So if I we're his Sekirei, and he would be my Ashikabi...orSekirei..or? -confused- Awwehhh, I don't even know anymore! -sits at the backyard and folds clothes-

(With Roxas inside the shower [4:11pm])

Roxas: -looks down- November...twenty-fifth. Why does it sounds so...familiar to me..

Matsu: What sounds familiar?

Roxas: -jumpscare- Oh shit! Matsu, what the hell are you doing here!?

Matsu: What? I can't take a bath? -walks in the shower-

Roxas: -turns around- Matsu this is just weird! Just, use the bathtub or something!

Matsu: -whine- Whyy? I wan't to take a shower too, but you're hogging it. Sooo... -leans on Roxas's back-

Roxas: *This is getting kind of awkward!* -blushes pink- Your breasts, w-what...are you d-doing?

Matsu: Washing your back with them. -whispers in his ear- If that's okay with you... -giggle-

Roxas: Alright, alright, alright! -walks out the shower- It's all yours!

Matsu: Thanks Roxas! You're so kind.

Roxas: You...are...evil... -walks up to giant bath and sits in it; creates bubbles when mouth is under the water-

Matsu: -giggles- Do you want me to come in the bath after?

Roxas: I don't care...

Matsu: M'kay. -washes hair-

Roxas: *How can Minato put up with this one...She's really hot, but very evil.* -sigh-

Kazehana: -slides open bathroom doors with Tsukiumi and Musubi- Heheh, so that's when I said- -looks at Roxas-

Roxas: -looks back at Kazehana- *You've gotta be kidding me..*

Musubi: Oh! Hi Roxy! -jumps in the giant bath making a giant splash-

Roxas: Oh, hey Musubi. Tsukiumi: Roxas! -covers breasts- What art thou doing in here!?

Roxas: Ummm, i'm taking a bath Tsukiumi. What does it look like? -chuckle-

Kazehana: -giggles- Calm down Tsukiumi. Here, I'll start of by washing your hair. Okay?

Tsukiumi: Well, alright. -still covering breasts and sits on a stool-

Matsu: I don't understand why you are covering your breasts still.

Tsukiumi: Because I do not want anyone but Minato to look at my bosoms.

Kazehana: -kneels- Ohh? -cleans Tsukiumi's hair- And what do you mean by that?

Tsukiumi: -blushes- Doth worry about it! Thou will just do thy job!

Kazehana: Riiightt.. -looks at Roxas- I'll be joining you later cute one!

Roxas: -sighs and leans head on wooden arm rest- Do what you want..My peace and quiet didn't last very long.. -closes eyes-

Musubi: Don't fall asleep Roxy. -shakes his arm- Miya said you'll overheat if you stay in a heated bath for a long time.

Roxas: -chuckle- I'm not going to sleep. -looks a Musubi- I'm just enjoying the water.

Kazehana: Does it really feel that relaxing? -stands up-

Roxas: I guess you can say that..

Tsukiumi: What about my hair?

Kazehana: -picks up Tsukiumi- Just get in the bath and dunk your head inside!

Tsukiumi: H-hey! Stop what you are doing! -covers groin area-

Roxas: -stares-

Tsukiumi: Doth stare at us Roxas! Thou pervert!

Kazehana: -throws Tsukiumi in the bath and hops in-

Roxas: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO THROW HER MY WAY? -holds out arms and blocks-

Tsukiumi: Damn thee! -lands on top of Roxas-

Roxas: Oh my... -looks at hands and see's that they are on Tsukiumi's breasts- *That. Escalated quickly.*

Tsukiumi: -looks at Roxas- What's the matter? -looks down and turns red- ...YOU LITTLE INCONCEIVABLE...

Roxas: No-no-no-no-no! It's not my fault!

Tsukiumi: -quickly gets off of Roxas- WATER CELEBRATION! -Hits Roxas with her attack-

Roxas: *Why mee...* (BOOOOSSHH!)

Uzume: -looks inside inn- What was that?

Miya: Who knows. Go check to see what's going on please?

Uzume: Suuree. -stands up walks inside inn and yells- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? -opens door and see's Roxas's and the other's clothes in the bin- Ohhhh, I know what's going on.. -slides open bathroom door- Roxas, you damn stud!

Roxas: It's not what you think!

Uzume: going after Minato's harem while he is out hmmm? You are a brave one aren't you? -bursts out laughing-

Roxas: No! That's not it! -looks at Kazehana- You set me up! -pout- Oh, forget it... -gets out of giant bath and wraps towel around waist- I'm out...

Kazehana: Awwww, Roxas come back! The party was just getting started!

Roxas: You can party without me!

Uzume: -continues to laugh and slides the bathroom door closed-

Roxas: Not funny.

Uzume: It too is funny Roxas!

Roxas: -sigh- Get out already, i'm going to change.

Uzume: -opens door- Sure thing playboy. -laughs and closes door-

Roxas: *Does Minato have to go through this everyday?* -puts on jeans-

Kazehana: -slides open door- Why are you leaving so early?

Roxas: -looks at Kazehana's breasts and looks away- Becuase I remembered I have something to do.

Kazehana: -giggle- You do have to be so embarrassed of the female body Roxas..

Roxas: Im not. -puts on shirt and jacket- It's just awkward to see another girl nude

Kazehana: Awwww. Can we do this again sometime? This time. -gets closer to Roxas- Just you and me? -smiles-

Roxas: Euuuhhhh. *Oh, my god. She's not kidding...* Um, yeeeahh. I give it a thought..

Kazehana: -giggles and walks back in the bath-

Roxas: -sigh- *Mom, why did you have to make me look so adorable..?* -leaves bathroom and goes upstairs- Why do I have this feeling...That's someone's special day or something? -walks in room and looks at calendar- So it's the 25th of November...soooo... -eyes widened- SHIT! I FORGOTTEN IT'S MY MOMS BIRTHDAY! -looks up- Sorry Mom!

Kagari: -knocks on Roxas's door- Hey, what's with all the yelling?

Roxas: It's my mother's birthday, and I completely forgotten. I'm such a terrible son..

Kagari: All that for a birthday?

Roxas: You don't understand, she's was a really important woman!

Kagari: How important?

Roxas: -walks out of room and looks at Kagari- More important than Minaka.

Kagari: Wow, that important? Damn. What's her name?

Roxas: Why?

Kagari: I'm just curious..

Roxas: Well, I just say this. She's is one of us..a Sekirei.

Kagari: Is it Karasuba? If it is, then I really don't care. -walks off downstairs-

Roxas: It's not Karasu- Nevermind. I need to go to a flower shop and hurry down the cemetery. -goes downstairs-

(Just as Roxas went downstairs and to the kitchen, Minato and Kusano both arrived home. [4:36pm])

Minato: -closes front door- Hey everyone, we're home. -takes shoes off-

Uzume: Oh, welcome Kusano.

Kusano: Hi Uzume! -runs to Uzume and gives her a hug-

Uzume: Hehehe, hey Kusano. How was it with Shiina and Yukari? Did you three have fun?

Kusano: Mhm! -nods- Yukari took me and Shiina for ice cream!

Uzume: That so? -rubs Kusano's head- Next time you should take me with you guys. Sounds cool?

Kusano: Okay! -runs in the dining room-

Minato: Man, i'm tired. So, where's is everyone?

Uzume: They should be done in the baths.

Minato: I see. -walks in the dining room-

Miya: Roxas, we're about to start preparing for dinner soon, are you sure you want to eat so early? It'll spoil your appetite.

Roxas: -grabs a bag of chips- I'm going to be out for a while, but I'll still make it in time hopefully. What time will dinner be ready?

Miya: Just around 7 to 7:30pm. By the way, where will you be heading?

Roxas: Let's just say I'll be paying my respects.

Miya: Oh! -whispers- I'm so sorry.

Roxas: It's okay. -smiles and grabs water bottle; walks out kitchen through the dining room and to the front door- I'll be back soon.

Minato: Later man.

Roxas: -puts on shoes and opens front door-

Uzume: Bye-bye!

Roxas: -closes door- don't worry too much mom, I'll be at your grave soon. -smiles up at the sky; spouts wings and flies away-

Minato: -sits at the dining room- Do you know where he is going Kagari?

Kusano: -sits on Minato's lap- I think he's going to get ice-cream.

Minato: Eheheh, I don't think so Ku.

Kagari: Yeah, I know where he is headed..

Miya: -sits at the dining room- He said he's going to pay his respects to someone.

Kagari: Basically yeah, and said it was his Mother's birthday. I thought it was Karasuba.

Miya: Yes, but did he said biological?

Minato: Wow Miya, you're really into this aren't you?

Miya: What? I just want to get to know my new resident more.

Kagari: Just ask Matsu to look up into his bio or something, I don't know.

Matsu: -pokes head out of door- Someone said bio? -walks in dining room-

Minato: Wow, speak of the devil.

-Musubi and Tsukiumi walks inside the dining room-

Miya: Oh, there you two are.

Tsukiumi: Thou was looking for us?

Miya: Yes. I would like you two to go down the supermarket for groceries for dinner tonight. -gives list to Musubi-

Musubi: -looks at list- wow that's a lot of things. But no biggie!

Miya: First one to arrive back gets to sit next to Minato!

Minato: This again? -groans-

Tsukiumi: I GLADLY EXCEPT THY CHALLENGE MS. LANDLADY!

Musubi: Me too!

Miya: -chuckles- Well then, Ready. Set. Go.

Musubi and Tsukiumi: -dashes out the front door- WE'LL BE BACK SOON!

Minato: Ughhhhh, Thanks Miya..

Miya: Sorry, but it's the only way for them to cooperate.

Matsu: Can we go back about Roxas? What about his bio...?

Kagari: Right. Well, the interesting thing he said about his Mother is that she's a Sekirei.

Matsu and Minato: A Sekirei?

Miya: That is interesting.

Minato: I didn't know Sekirei's can give birth.

Kagari: Neither did I. That's why we need your help Matsu. Who's the mother?

Matsu: I have no clue, but let's check on my computer. -stands up and walks out dining room-

Minato: -lets Kusano stand up first, then stands up- This will be something..

(Kagari and Miya stood up and walks out of the dining room, up the stairs, and into Matsu's room)

Kagari: -sits down- You know, you should really think about adding some light in here..

Matsu: Nooo. Light will ruin the environment as a hacker. -sits in front of computer and types fast-

Minato: -sits down- So, what are you trying to do now?

Kusano: -sits on Minato's lap-

Matsu: First, i'm hacking into the MBI's satellite to see what Roxas is up to.

Kagari: Aren't you the nosy one..?

Kazehana: -walks in Matsu's room- Hello everyone. Saw all of you enter Matsu's room and decided to join the party. -sits down- What are you guys searching for?

Kusano: We're seeing who Roxas's mother was! -smiles-

Kazehana: His mother? -looks at the computer screen- (Matsu successfully hacks the MBI satellite and tunes in to Roxas. She hacks into a security camera inside the Flower shop and see's Roxas purchasing a bouquet. [4:49pm])

Florist Woman: Ah, I see you choose one of our best bouquets in the city. Who's the lucky lady?

Roxas: -laughs- It's not for my lady. It's for my Mother, it's her birthday and she's down below. You know, she's an angel now.

Florist Woman: Oh! I'm so sorry sir. I had no idea.

Roxas: It's fine ma'am. Anyway, -gives bouquet to florist- How much for the flowers? -takes out wallet-

Florist Woman: -scans bouquet- That will be 5000 yen please.

Roxas: -hands her a 10000 yen bill. Oh and, keep the change.

Florist Woman: Why thank you sir! -hands bouquet-

Minato: I think he's being a little to generous.. -sigh-

Matsu: Well, that's Roxas for you.

Roxas: -grabs bouquet- Thank you. -walks out of store- Have a nice day ma'am.

Florist woman: You too sir!

Roxas: -looks at the sky- Looks like I'll have to walk there. I don't want to cause a commotion because I can fly. -walks away from flower shop-

Kagari: He's not going to fly there?

Roxas: -walks in a shady alley and flies towards the cemetery-

Kagari: Oh, never mind.

Miya: Can you open Roxas bio Matsu?

Matsu: Yeah, gimme a second. I'll open up the MBI database...

[Note: Instead of making Matsu talk about his bio, I just make a list about him, like a player info card.]

-Name: Roxas...  
-Sekirei Number: No.00...  
-Nickname: VampireRoxas, T.P.o.S...  
-Date of Birth: December 25, 2009...  
-Years of Age: 16...  
-Occupation: High School Drop-out..  
-Relatives:  
-Father: Unknown -Mother: Unknown (Deceased)  
-Brother: Saxor (Spirit Brother)

Kusano: T.P.o.S?

Minato: The hell does that mean?

Matsu: Not to be mean, but a drop-out? No wonder he flunked his Exams.

Miya: That's not important Matsu. I still wonder why MBI set his mother to Unknown.

Kagari: They probably know she's a Sekirei too, and they are hiding something...

Minato: Yeah, that's sort of suspicious.

Matsu: Well then, I hate to be all in his business, but we need to see his Mother's tombstone, to able to identify her.

Miya: True.

Matsu: I'll switch back into satellite mode. -switches to satellite mode and see's Roxas at the Graveyard entrance-

(Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep)

Kusano: What's that beeping sound?

Matsu: Oh, no! There's other Sekirei in the area inside the graveyard.

Kagari: It's Mikogami's Sekireis. No.38, No.43, No.05, and Mikogami himself.

Miya: I hope he will be okay...

Roxas: Now, if I remember...her grave is right over there. -walks across the field- *Oh, now I remember. Over there!* -whisper- See ma? I didn't forget -laughs and smiles...then saddens-

Mitsuha: Hey Hayato? Not to be so rude, but why do we have to visit your sister's grave. Every. Single. Day.?

Hayato: Because! She's was really important to me! That's why!

Yomi: -murmurs- Not really a good reason...

Hayato: Oh, hush!

Mutsu: *A strange feeling...* Sorry to interrupt..

Hayato: -sighs and whines- What is it now?

Mutsu: I'm feeling a strange Sekirei presence around this area. Could be an enemy.

Yomi: -points and shakes- Y-y-y-y-you! It's him again!

Hayato: -looks right and gasps- Not you!

Matsu: This is getting bad, I think there's going to be a showdown!

Kagari: And it's at the dead's resting area. That's so disrespectful.

Yomi: -runs towards Roxas- Hey! I'm talking to you asshole!

Roxas: -ignores and stops by a tombstone-

Mutsu: Yomi wait, you feel that?

Mitsuha: That guy, who is he?

Hayato: That's the bastard who nearly killed me!

Mitsuha: -grips whip- Say what...

Roxas: -looks at Hayato-

Hayato: He's about to attack! -hides behind Mutsu-

Roxas: -calmly speaks- I'm not here to fight...I'm in no mood...

Yomi: Bullshit!

Hayato: L-liar! Mutsu, kill him! Quickly!

Mutsu: I'm not feeling any evil aura off him, it's like a sad, depressing feeling i'm getting off him.

Yomi: The hell are you so sad for? -attempts to hit Roxas-

Roxas: -stops Yomi's punch- Please...I do not want to fight on her birthday. Not right now.. -kneels down-

Mitsuha: Is...that someone you know or something?

Yomi: Who cares! This is our chance!

Mutsu: -grabs Yomi's shoulder- He doesn't have the fighting spirit inside him. His power is lowered down.

Yomi: Tsk! Whatever. -crosses arms-

Roxas: -places hands together, closes eyes, and prays-

Hayato: Why's he praying, who is he praying to?

Mutsu: Hush Mikogami, show some respect.

Hayato: Grrrgh. Fine. Soon as he's done, kill him.

Mutsu: Only if he tries anything...

Roxas: -opens eyes and smiles; tears roll down face-

Yomi: He's...crying? -steps back- Hey, you alright?

Roxas: I'm fine. -places bouquet of flowers on top of the tombstone.

Mutsu: -walks up to Roxas- Sorry to ask, but who is this you are showing respect to?

Roxas: -weakly smiles and tears still roll down face- This is my mother...

Mitsuha: Oh, wow. Don't I feel like the bad guy.

Hayato: Your mother. I know you are a cold person, but.

Mutsu: Everyone always have a good side, when it comes to mothers.

Roxas: Yeah, today is her birthday. she's also a Sekirei like us... -looks down at her tombstone and sits-

Mutsu: A Sekirei?

Yomi: Sekirei's are able to give birth? Who was she?

Roxas:...

Mutsu: -covers Yomi's mouth- Sorry about that. Her question was too selfish to ask.

Roxas: My mother...she's Sekirei...No.08.

Mutsu: -widens eyes- Did you just say...No.08!?

(Back at Maison Izumo Inn inside Matsu's room)

Miya: -gasps-

Kazehana: -drink sake- Wow. Yume?

Kagari: No freakin' way...

Minato: What's the matter? Who's No.08?

Matsu: I don't believe it. -looks at Minato- She's was the Legendary Sekirei who took down an entire army. By herself. She was also known as The Queen of Destruction.

[Note: Not really Yumi's nickname by the way. I made it up c:]

Minato: Holy crap, she's that important?

Miya: I can't believe it...I had no idea. -covers mouth- Yume...

Musubi and Tsukiumi: WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!

Musubi: And I won the challenge!

Tsukiumi: This is unacceptable! This is the ninth time I have lost!

Kagari: Congrats Musubi. But now's not the time you two. -points at Miya-

Miya: -covers mouth and small tears rolls down cheeks-

Musubi: Why is Miya crying?

Matsu: We just found out... -takes off glasses and cleans them- That Roxas's mother was The Queen of Destruction.

Musubi and Tsukiumi: -looks at each-other, and back at Matsu- Who?

Kagari: Geez, you two are clueless. Roxas's Mother is a Sekirei, and her name is Yume.

Tsukiumi: W-what? Did thou just say Yume?

Musubi: Oh my, are you serious?

Minato: It's the truth...

(They're conversation was interrupted by Mikogami, and they all look at the monitor )

Mikogami: Number No.08? The atrocious No.08?

Roxas: That's right. And don't call her atrocious, she was a good woman.. -places hand on his Mother's tombstone-

Yomi: Wow, I had no idea..

Mitsuha: I didn't either.

Mutsu: That's impossible, since when did she ever had a child? Do you know how she went down?

Roxas: -shiver-...I...killed her... -shiver-

Yomi: -gasps- Roxas. That is cruel on so many levels!

Roxas: It was an accident... -holds out palm and sparks a small flame- somehow my emotions went out of control, and a purple beam shot out of my mouth. My mother got caught up on the attack. -mourns- It was the most tragic day of my life.

Mutsu: ...I remember reading something like that a long time ago. That was you?

Mitsuha: Hey, don't cry. -kneels down and places hand on his shoulder- It wasn't your fault.

Hayato: Be careful Mitsuha! He might try something!

Mitsuha: Why would he try to attack? Look at him, as you can see he's pretty hurt about ending the life of his Mother.

Yomi: Yeah, and I don't sense any anger inside of him. I guess...he wasn't lying at all.

Roxas: -looks at Mitsuha- Thank you, all of you. -looks at tombstone- I just wish I could see her face right now. But -looks up- That will be very, very soon...

(The sky was turning gray, and the clouds start to overcast. Small drops of rain started to fall. Getting faster, and faster. It completely starts to pour down on eveyone at the graveyard.)

Mutsu: -unfolds an umbrella and gives to Mikogami- Here. You might catch a cold.

Hayato: Thanks. -places umbrella over head-

Roxas: -looks up- Rain... -slowly stands up-

Mitsuha: -stands up and looks at Roxas- What are you going to do now..?

Roxas: I don't know really... -places hands in his soaked hoodie pocket- Maybe, go home I guess...

Yomi: You sure you're going to alright?

Roxas: -weak smiles- I'll manage..

Mitsuha: Well. -blushes faintly and looks away-

Yomi: Why are you getting so flustered for?

Mitsuha: -bites lip- Here's something that will make you feel better hopefully... -stands on toes and kisses Roxas's cheek-

Roxas: -softly gasps and touches face- Mitsuha...

Mitsuha: -closes eyes and smiles-

Matsu: The hell was that!?

Kazehana: -laughs- One of that brat's Sekirei? That is too funny!

Minato: God damn! Ku don't look..

Kusano: -covers eyes- 'Kay!

Kagari: That Roxas, he can make any girl like him. Enemy or not.

Hayato: What was that for Mitsuha? Did you forget who your Ashikabi is!?

Mitsuha: Oh, calm down Hayato. It was only on his cheek. It's not like I was going for his lips.

Mutsu: That, would've been bad. -looks at Roxas- Now that we know who your Mother is. The Queen of Destruction.

Roxas: -looks at Mutsu- The Queen...of Destruction?

Mutsu: Correct. Since you are the son of Yume, the Legendary Sekirei, do you know what that makes you?

Roxas: -confused-

Mutsu: That makes you, The Prince of Sekireis.  
Everyone including the ones back at Izumo Inn except for Roxas: THE PRINCE OF SEKIREIS!?

Kusano: He's a prince of Sekireis? T...P...O...S...Oh! So thats what T.P.o.S. means on his Bio!

Matsu: That's unbelievable and astonishing!

Minato: Like I said from way back before, Roxas is always full of surprises...

Kagari: So, what? Do we have to praise him or something?

Tsukiumi: I hope not.

Musubi: He may be a prince, but i'm sure he would want to be treated like we always do!

Minato: That's true..

Miya: -stands up and turns around-

Matsu: where are you going Miya?

Miya: -wipes tears- I'm going to start dinner. Would you like to help me Musubi and Tsukiumi?

Tsukiumi: Yes ma'am!

Musubi: Sure!

Miya: -chuckles and walks out of Matsu's room-

Kagari: Is she feeling alright?

Minato: -shrugs shoulders- Who knows? I'm about to stand up Ku.

Kusano: Okay! -stands up-

Minato: -stands up- I'm going to go study. Later you guys.

Matsu: Okay.

Kagari: -stands up- And I'll go take a short nap. All of this is making me tired..

Matsu: -stands up and walks out of room- And I'll go help make dinner too! -runs downstairs-

(Downstairs)

Uzume: -yawns and walks back inside of the Inn- Hey Miya, I finished hanging up the sheets like you asked.

Miya: Oh, thank you Uzume. You we're a big help.

Uzume: Sure. -looks around- By the way, have you seen Roxas's Sekirei?

Miya: Akitsu? No I haven't. Last time I've seen her she was with me in the kitchen.

Musubi: -cuts carrots- You think she's out looking for Roxas?

Tsukiumi: Possibly. She's is always attached to him a lot.

Miya: Maybe. -chuckles and cuts lettuce-

(With Roxas inside the rainy city [5:24pm])

Roxas: -soaring in the sky- It's way too early to return home. -looks up at the construction yard and flies on top of the I-Beam; sits down with legs crossed- *-sighs- Karasuba said I still needed training. I guess I'll control my power to pass the time.* -closes eyes and places hands on his lap- Concentrate...concentrate...concentrate...

(Once Roxas concentrated to maintain his Vampire element, he was sent to the inside of his mind, the center of his element; Inside Roxas's body.)

Roxas: -slowly opens his eyes- Huh...where...am I? -stands up and looks around- Everything. It's pitch black.

Saxor: -clap...clap...clap- Well, well, well. Seems like you we're able to see inside yourself. Don't you feel proud?

Roxas: Who's there! Show yourself coward!

(The pitch black Room Roxas was standing shed some light. Roxas looks around and he is at a familiar playground park)

Roxas: The hell? Have I been here before?

Saxor: -appears behind tree- Don't you remember Roxas?

Roxas: -looks at Saxor- It's you again...Saxor.

Saxor: -Bro hug's Roxas- What's up man? How long has it been? Couple of years?

Roxas: -pushes Saxor off- Get off of me...

Saxor: -chuckles- What's the matter? Can't give my own brother a hug?

Roxas: Screw you! You are not my brother! You just a stupid spirit who lives inside me!

Saxor: Hey, now. Lets calm down now yeah? What would Mom say if she see's us like this?

Roxas: -punches Saxor's face- FUCK YOU SAXOR, FUCK YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON! YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON WHY SHE IS DEAD YOU BASTARD!

Saxor: -spits blood out of mouth and stands up- It wasn't my fault. It was your fault man. Heh, You're the one who went out of control, not me.

Roxas: -grits teeth- I'll kill you. With my bare hands.. -clutches fists-

Saxor: -holds in laughter and laughs out loud- I don't think so Roxas! You do realize that if you kill me, you'll just be killing yourself. In other words, if I die. You die as well. -smirk-

Roxas: -looks down- That may be true. But at least you'll still dead by my own hands...

Saxor: -points- Hey look! Over there! Remember that?

Roxas: What is it? -turns around and stares- Is that...a little me?

Kid Roxas: -tackles another kid at the playground-

Random Child: Nooo, stop it! I give up! I said I give up!

Kid Roxas: You think I care!? -punches the kid- You still owe me that five dollar bill you promised! -punches him again-

Random Child: Owwchh! I'm sorry! My Mom won't give me anything! I swear it! Please, just stop!

Kid Roxas: I won't stop until I see blood!

Roxas: -runs after Kid Roxas- Hey! What are you doing? Stop! -tries to grab himself, but his hand goes through Kid Roxas- What the hell? -continues to try and grab himself-

Saxor: -walks up to Roxas and looks at the Kid version of Roxas- Don't you see? You are unable to touch your younger self from the past. Now you have to watch that kid suffer. Kekekeke...

Roxas: Why the hell am I doing this!?

Saxor: Heh, you really don't remember, do you? Back then you we're the baddest kid in the neighborhood. What the hell happened to you? What happened to the old Roxas I knew before?

Roxas: That's not the life I wanted when I was a kid. This is the new Roxas, the new me. Got it?

Kid Roxas: -continues to punch the child- Come on! Bleed some more! I'm still not satisfied yet!

Random Child: -starts to cries- It hurts, it hurts!

?: -grabs and pulls Kid Roxas's shoulder off the Random Child and slaps Kid Roxas's face hard-

Roxas: -shocks and looks at the person who slapped his Kid self- No...no way. It can't be..

Kid Roxas: HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

?: -slaps Roxas again- Watch your mouth young man!

Kid Roxas: Why do you do that again Mom?!

Yomi: Because I will not tolerate such language from you Roxas! Do you understand!?

Kid Roxas: Fine, whatever! Can I finish playing now?

Yomi: I don't think so! We are going home. Now!

Kid Roxas: Why? -points at the child- We we're only just playing around!

Yomi: By beating him up?

Kid Roxas: It's just the way we boys play, that's all! -crosses arms- You wouldn't understand because you aren't a boy!

Yomi: Excuse me Roxas? What's that suppose to mean?

Kid Roxas: Only Dad would understand! But he's gone because of you!

Yomi: That's it! -grabs Roxas and pulls hard- I've had it with you, once we arrive home, you will be severely punished, PERIOD!

Kid Roxas: -screams- I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I WISH I WOULD'VE LEFT WITH DAD AND NOT FUCKING STAY WITH YOU! I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR CHILD ABUSE YOU BITCH!

Roxas: -widens eyes- What the hell is this...?

Saxor: Don't you see? That was you back then. You better you, the you that I felt comfortable with.

Roxas: -starts to tear up- I can't believe it..-gets on knees- I was terrible towards my Mother. If that was me back then...how come I don't remember any of this?

Saxor: -kicks Roxas- It's because of those people around you hang around with changed you, you retard! -snaps fingers- Look!

Roxas: -coughs and looks up-

Saxor: Those bastards you see. Musubi, Minato, Xion, Axel, Miya, and the rest of those treacherous assholes, they changed you into Mr. Goody Two Shoes. That's why you can't remember your past! -snaps fingers again-

Roxas: -slowly stands up and looks down- I was so cruel to my Mother...I never...got the chance to tell her I'm sorry. Or I love her...

Saxor: -evily laughs- Well, sucks to be you doesn't it? Too bad that bitch is dead because of you. -laughs more-

Roxas: -heavily breaths- No...no...no...no...-looks at Saxor with tears- You bastard...

Saxor: -laughs louder with evil- Awww whats the matter? Did I upset the big bad crybaby bitch? Do you need a bottle? -laughs and holds stomach- Holy shit I crack myself up!

Roxas: -black and purple flames springs out of Roxas's body and flails out 15 feet in the air; seethes hands and blood drips down-

Saxor: -stares at Roxas- Whoa...Are you mad bro? -chuckles-

Roxas: -Pupils, Iris, and Scleras turn completely black and tears turn into blood- I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SAXOR YOU SON OF A BITCH! -charges at Saxor with full speed-

Saxor: The hell? -gets tackled on the ground and gets punched multiple times- What is this power!?

(Back to the reality world; at Maison Izumo Inn [5:46pm])

Tsukiumi: I have finished my part of the dinner.

Miya: Thank you Tsukiumi. Now, could you cut open the tomatoes too?

Tsukiumi: Of course.

(BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!)

Miya: -puts cut up vegetables in a pot and fills with water- What's that noise Matsu?

Matsu: I dunno. -checks phone...and gasps- OH, NO! WHAT IS THIS? (Everyone looks at Matsu in shock)

Matsu: It's Roxas! His Vampire element, it's off the charts and out of control!

Kazehana: How bad is the situation?

Matsu: According to the data tracker, He is at his forbidden Vampire form, the one was saw last time in the city!

Minato: What?

Matsu: We have to stop him NOW! If this keeps up, he might destroy the whole city!

Musubi: -gasps- Where is Roxy! He needs our help!

Matsu: -scrolls on phone- He's located on top of a construction yard!

Kazehana: -stands up- We need to go over there quickly!

Miya: Musubi, Kazehana, Uzume, and Matsu. I want you all to go over to Roxas and stop him immediately!

Kazehana, Uzume, Matsu, and Musubi: Yes ma'am! -they all run out of the front door and leaps high in the air-

Kusano: -looks at Minato scared- Big brother? What's going to happen to Roxas?

Minato: -pets Kusano's head- I don't know Ku, for know, I we can do is wait and hope for the best.

Kagari: -turns on TV- Everyone look, it's all over the news!

(Miya and Tsukiumi goes in the dining room and looks at the TV)

Miya: I don't believe this. His flames.

Tsukiumi: It is surrounding all over the construction site..

Minato: Incredible. To think Roxas had so much power inside him.

Kagari: It looks like he's power is unstable, like how mine use to be. This is crazy..

Kusano: -points- Who's that? Another person is inside the fire, but isn't burning.

Minato: -squints- It looks like...Karasuba..

Kagari: What's she going to do? Kill him?

Miya: -slowly gets angry- Not if I can stop it... -stands up and grabs sword-

Minato: Hey, Miya! what are you-

Miya: - I will be right back... -runs out the dining room and outside of Maison Izumo-

(Back inside of Roxas mind) Roxas: -starts punching Saxor's face fast- DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Saxor: -laughs- That's right Roxas! Go ahead and kill me! We will both die, TOGETHER!

Roxas: -starts to choke Saxor- I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I WANT YOU DEAD!

Saxor: -screams- Hahaha! Good Roxas, good! Kill me! -coughs up blood-

Roxas: -chokes Saxor more and coughs up blood- AAAARRGGGHHHH! *Fuck it's starting to effect me too! But I don't care, I want him dead at my feet!* FUCKING DIEEEE!

(Suddenly Roxas's Vampire element power disappears in an instant, just by one swing of a sword)

Roxas: -gasps- What? What the hell just happened to me?

?: What did I tell you my boy? Just like I told you, you still need training..

Roxas: *That voice* -turns around-

Saxor: -gasps for air and looks behind Roxas- YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? WHY IS SHE HERE?!

Roxas: Ka...Karasuba!

(To be contiued...)


	13. Final Chapter

[ THIS IS THE SEASON FINALE! IF YOU HAVE REACHED THIS POINT, CONGRATZ! AND THANK YOU FOR READING! :D ]

Wednesday, November 28, 2025; Chapter Thirthteen [5:42pm]

(Soon as Roxas was pummeling Saxor in the face, a special someone appears inside of Roxas's mind and stops his inferno flames from bursting out of his body and onto the city, Karasuba came to help and stops Roxas from his rampaging ways on Saxor.)

Roxas: Ka...Karasuba!

Karasuba: -smiles and waves- Hello there. -picks up Roxas up his feet-

Saxor: -stands up quickly and swings at Karasuba-

Karasuba: -stops Saxor's punch- Amateurs. -cuts Saxor's left hand off-

Saxor: -widens eyes and screams loud- AAAUUUGHGHHH! -gets on knees and hold his severed hand- YOU WITCH!

Roxas: Karasuba wait! If you do that...then... -looks at hand- My hand...it's not in pain..

Karasuba: Correct. This sword is different. This one is called, "The Spirit Sword." It is able to cut down Saxor only, but it doesn't cause you any harm. -small chuckle-

Roxas: Whoa... -smiles at Karasuba- That's awesome!

Saxor: -growls- That's total bullshit! You damn witch! I'll kill you!

Karasuba: Silence. -swings sword at Saxor's face-

Saxor: Arrrghhh! -holds face dripping with blood- Roxas, you're just gonna stand there and let her do this to me? Your own brother? Your own flesh and blood!?

Roxas: -grabs Karasuba's sword and stabs Saxor in the stomach-

Saxor: Aughhh! -hacks up blood- Why you son of a...

Roxas: Like I said... -twists sword around inside Saxor- You are not my brother...you are just a piece of shit of a spirit Saxor...You hear me?

Karasuba: -smiles and chuckles- That's my boy. You should listen to him Saxor. You might learn a thing or two.

Saxor: Fuck you Karasuba...burn in hell. -gets on knees and hacks more blood-

Roxas: How did you get inside of me Karasuba?

Karasuba: I placed my hand on your heart and transferred my soul into your soul, so we are being connected as one from the outside world.

Saxor: Im...possible. -lays down on the ground- That's...

Karasuba: -smiles at Saxor- I had enough of you Saxor. So, we're just going to do this. -takes out chains and a nailgun-

Saxor: You bitch...what are you going to do..?

Roxas: -looks at Karasuba-

Karasuba: Me? -wraps chain around a light post- I'm just gonna chain you up, so you won't be able to move anymore. -wraps chains around Saxor's arms and legs-  
Saxor: -struggles to get free- You're crazy! You think this will stop me!?

Karasuba: -nailguns the chains to the ground- Yes, to be exact. -looks at Roxas- Roxas? My sword.

Roxas: Oh, right sorry. -gives Karasuba her sword-

Karasuba: -stands up- Now then. -stabs Saxor in the back-

Saxor: D-dammit! What did you do to me you bitch! I... can't move!

Karasuba: It's simple. If I keep the Spirit Sword inside your body, you won't be able to move. All of the strength in your body will be sucked up and sealed away inside this sword. Forever. -smiles and walks off- Let's go Roxas. We are leaving.

Roxas: Can I do something really quick?

Karasuba: -stops and turns around- Make it fast.

Roxas: -looks at Saxor and grins- I've been wanting to do this for a long time..

Saxor: -looks at Roxas- You bastard.

Roxas: -swings leg up and back down; kicks Saxor in the jaw with foot- MOTHERFUCKER!

Saxor: Arrrghh! You are lucky I'm chained down! -spits out blood-

Roxas: Ouch! -rubs face-

Karasuba: -chuckles- Oh Roxas. Remember, if you do any physical damage to Saxor, the pain will effect you as well.

Roxas: Yeah, I know. But it was worth it. -follows Karasuba- Can we go now?

Karasuba: -nods- Hold my hand..

Roxas: -grabs Karasuba's hand-

Saxor: Just you wait Roxas! Soon as I get out of here, I'll each and every one of the people that you love! And that's a promise!

Roxas: Whatever, keep talking Saxor. -laughs-

(Back into Reality with Matsu, Kazehana, Musubi, and Uzume)

Matsu: -looks up- There he is, up there! -jumps on top of I-Beam-

Uzume, Musubi, and Kazehana: -jumps on I-Beam-

Uzume: Why is Karasuba here?

Matsu: I don't know. But it seems Roxas's flames have calmed down... -shakes Roxas's shoulder- Hey Roxas, are you feeling alright?

Roxas: ...

Musubi: Roxy isn't moving...

Matsu: He can't be.. -touches Roxas's wrist- *Good he still has a pulse...*

Kazehana: Is he alive?

Matsu: His pulse rate is normal...

Karasuba: -slowly opens eyes-

Kazehana: Karasuba!

Karasuba: Hmm? -looks right- Oh, it's you four. -smiles-

Uzume: What did you do to Roxas!

Miya: -jumps on construction- Karasuba!

Musubi: -turns around- Miya?

Karasuba: Oh, look who it is..

Miya: -places sword on Karasuba's neck-

Karasuba: -chuckles- Calm down Miya. -grabs Miya's blade and pulls it away from her neck- I was only saving Roxas's life. -stands up-

Miya: Saving his life? ...What are you talking about...

Roxas: -opens eyes and groans- Geez, that was a wild run. -stands up-

Musubi: Roxy! -hugs Roxas quickly-

Roxas: -loses balance- Whoa, hold on Musubi! -catches balance- We aren't on ground remember?

Karasuba: You finally awaken Roxas? -smiles-

Roxas: -scratches head- Yeah, sorry if I caused a commotion.

Matsu: You did more than just a commotion. -points in the sky-

Kazehana: -looks up- A news helicopter? -facepalms- Ah, geez..

Roxas: Woooow. That bad?

Karasuba: Apparently. Your flames went out of control and covered this whole site. If I hadn't showed up, The whole city would be covered by your flames, and you would've been consumed..

Roxas: Shit... -looks at Miya- Hey, Miya.

Miya: Are you alright Roxas?

Roxas: -laughs- I'm okay. Thanks to Karasuba, I guess had she saved me...again.

Miya: -sheathes sword- Good, I'm relieved then.

Karasuba: -chuckles and looks at Miya-You act like you're the one taking responsibility for Roxas Miya.

Miya: Well, he is living under my Roof and he is a resident of Maison Izumo. Of course I should be worried.

Kazehana: -cheerfully smiles at Roxas- I'm so glad you are okay! -jumps on Roxas and hugs-

Roxas: Wait-wait-wait! Dammit Kazehana! I'm going to fall! -blushes-

Uzume: Even if we are on live television, Kazehana just really doesn't care does she?

Matsu: -giggle- You're telling me..

Karasuba: -chuckles at Roxas and looks back at Miya- But...

Miya: But what?

Karasuba: You came all this way just to save someone you care about. And, I thank you for that...

Matsu: -surprised- No way. Karasuba thanking someone? That's a shocker!

Miya: You are...thanking me?

Karasuba: Of course. But don't think we are friends or anything.

Miya: -scoff- I was never thinking about that.

Uzume: Uhhh, Miya? I think we should leave soon? I see three MBI choppers coming this way.

Miya: -nods- Alright everyone, we are heading back now. Roxas?

Roxas: Yeah. -turns into multiple bats and flies away-

Karasuba: -smiles- Good-bye for now Roxas, ta-ta.

(Everyone but Karasuba went back home to Maison Izumo [6:10pm])

Kagari: It seems like they gotten Roxas safely.

Minato: Whew, That's good.

Kusano: -jumps around in joy- Yaaay! I'm glad Roxas is okaaayy!

Tsukiumi: Tis true, I'm am relieved Roxas is okay too.

Minato: -stands up- so Tsukiumi, you want to finish up the dinner? I don't want it to spoil. -walks in the kitchen-

Tsukiumi: That sounds nice. -smiles and follows Minato-

Kusano: Ku wants to help too!

Tsukiumi: A mere child like thee shouldn't! Why doth thou go play or something?

Minato: -chuckles- Hey now Tsukiumi, it's okay. -grabs the bowl of cut up lettuce and gives to Kusano- Here Ku, you can clean the lettuce?

Kusano: Roger that! -stands up on a stool and turns on the sink faucet-

Minato: Kagari you want to chip in and help out?

Kagari: It's best if I don't. Last time I tried to cook, I burned the food and the pan. Miya got super-pissed.

Miya: -pokes head out door- Super-pissed about what?

Kagari: *Damn she's like a ghost!* Nothing..

Miya: That's what I thought. -chuckles- Oh! Minato are you finishing up the vegetables? -walks in the kitchen-

Minato: Yes ma'am. -turns around- We thought it would take you all a while to get back here. Apparently I was wrong.

(Uzume, Musubi, Kazehana, and Matsu walk inside the dining room)

Kazehana: Hey Matsu, I'm shocked that your disguise worked, MBI didn't recognized you.

Matsu: -covers mouth and giggles- Those foolish idiots! And they all totally felt for it!

Uzume: Maaan, that is the last time I'm going out there. -sits down-

Matsu: -sits down- Calm down Uzume. You are acting like you have never fought before.

Kazehana: Says the girl who locks herself in her room all day.

Musubi: -giggles- Yeah! And besides, -pokes Matsu's thigh- Your thighs are kinda getting meaty.

Matsu: Oh shut up! Both of you! -rubs thighs- They are perfectly shaped and firm just the way Minato loves!

Minato: What? I never said that!

Matsu: Awww, so you don't like the way I look then? -pouts-

Minato: No I never said that, I do like your body-

Kazehana: So you love Matsu's thighs just the way you like it huh?

Minato: No-wait! *sighs* I never win...

Miya: -chuckles and places vegetables in cooking pot-

Kazehana: So, what about mine Minato?

Minato: Huh? -turns around and blushes red; turns around quick- Kazehana! Put your skirt down!

Kazehana: What's the matter? -walks in kitchen and leans behind Minato- Don't you like it? -giggles-

Minato: -whispers- I really do like actually...B-but thats besides the point! Come on, I'm trying to cook here!

Kazehana: -whispers in Minato's ear- So? That doesn't mean we get to have a little fun...

Miya: -hits Kazehana with a ladle on the head-

Kazehana: Oww! Miya!

Miya: Sorry. No indecency in this house. You know the rules.

Kazehana: *sigh* Fine...we'll continue this later. Minato. -kisses Minato's cheek and walks back in the dining room-

Minato: -slightly blushes and chuckles- Riiigghhtt. By the way, where's Roxas?

Uzume: He went up to the roof. And you aren't going to believe this. Akitsu was up there the whole time!

Minato: Wow really? -places beef on frying pan and turns on stove- She is a sneaky one.

Musubi: Yeap! When is dinner going to be ready?

Miya: It will be ready in 20 minutes I believe.

Kusano: -steps down stool- I finished with the lettuce!

Miya: Oh, that's good. -smiles at Kusano and grabs the bowl- Thank you my little helper! Someone is getting extra dessert tonight. -chuckles-

Kusano: Yaaayy! -runs back in the dining room-

Minato: -smiles and laughs-

(With Roxas and Akitsu on the rooftop)

Akitsu: -leans on Roxas- I couldn't find you anywhere Roxas...

Roxas: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so worried...I forgotten to tell you were I was going.

Akitsu: ...

Roxas: -smiles and chuckles- Heheheh. Hey, -kisses Akitsu's cheek- Don't be mad.

Akitsu: -blushes and looks at Roxas- I wasn't mad... I was only worried... What if something happened to you?...

Roxas: Aha, but something did happen.

Akitsu: What...?

Roxas: I was training on controlling my Vampire element. Apparently that went of course and went berserk. I could have destroyed the whole city and be consumed by my flames, but Karasuba came and saved me. -looks at the sky- Since I was inside my mind and took down Saxor, but not by killing him. So now, I'll be able to control my flames again. -spreads fingers out and tiny flames hovers above fingertips-

Akitsu: -calm voice- Oh...-softly grabs Roxas's face and looks at him- ...

Roxas: Akitsu? What's wrong...?

Akitsu: -slowly moves closer to Roxas and kisses his lips for ten seconds-

Roxas !

Akitsu: -rests on Roxas shoulder- I'm just glad...that you are safe master...

Roxas: -faintly blushes- Akitsu...-holds Akitsu's waist and smiles- Yeah...me too...

Kazehana: -walks out the backyard- Yoo-hoo! Roxas, where are you?

Roxas: -looks down- We're up here Kazehana. What's up?

Kazehana: -looks up and smiles- Hi there cutie. Miya said that dinner is ready if you want to join.

Roxas: -sits up- Really? Finally i'm starving! -looks at Akitsu- You hungry?

Akitsu: -places hand on stomach- A little...

Roxas: -chuckles- Okay. -jumps off roof-

Akitsu: -jumps off roof-

Kazehana: So now, do you remember what I said earlier in the afternoon? -smiles-

Roxas: -walks inside Inn- Huh?

Kazehana: -whispers in Roxas's ear- After dinner, do you want to take a bath together...alone?

Roxas: -blushes- Ueeeeghhhh...I'll think about it -smiles nervously-

Akitsu: -confused-

Kazehana: -giggles and walks in dining room- I've brought him. -sits down

-Roxas: Hey everyone. -sits down and grabs plate-

Akitsu: -sits next to Roxas and grabs plate-

Miya: Welcome back dear. How are you feeling?

Roxas: I'm feeling pretty neutral, other than that, i'm okay. -grabs two chopsticks and gives one to Akitsu- So what are we having tonight?

Minato: Just wait and see..

Roxas: Come on! Wait? What the hell are we waiting for?

(Musubi and Tsukiumi slides open the kitchen door; they're both wearing maid outfits [Musubi wears a pink one and Tsukiumi wears a light blue one] with giant plates of curry)

Musubi: SURPRISE! WE'VE BROUGHT CURRY!

Tsukiumi: I hope thou all will enjoy this meal!

Matsu: Curry again? Is that you guys's fetish or something?

Kagari: I don't see the big deal about curry...

Uzume: Yeah! I kind of like it!

Roxas: The curry, there is so much..

Musubi: -kneels next to Roxas- Will you eat it all if you could Roxy?

Roxas: Uhhh...I don't think so? But what the hell.

Musubi: -cheerfully smiles- 'Kay! -stands up and walks in kitchen- I'll bring out more for everyone!

Tsukiumi: -places two curry plates on the table- As will I! -walks in kitchen-

Roxas: Uhhm, Miya?

Miya: Yes dear?

Roxas: -rubs head- Do they always serve the dinner everyday?

Miya: Pretty much, yes. -smiles and chuckles- It's nice to have extra hands to help out making dinner. It is less stressful for me.

Roxas: Heheh, cool. -eats curry and looks at Akitsu- You want to share? I don't think i'll be able to eat all of this.

Akitsu: -calmly nods and grabs curry with chopsticks; eats- It is tasty... -slowly smiles-

Kagari: -Whoa, the scrapped number smiled for the first time..-

Kusano: Big Sister Akitsu! This is the first time I have seen you smiled! -

Akitsu: What? -faintly blushes and looks away-

(Everyone laughs; Musubi and Tsukiumi walked out with eight more curry plates)

Musubi: -places the four curry on the table- Here you go!

Tsukiumi: -places the rest of the curry on the table and sits down-

Uzume: Hehe! Let's eat!

Miya: -smacks Uzume's hand with a bamboo sword- Not yet Uzume.

Uzume: -rubs hand- Awww! Why not!?

Minato: You didn't pray first.

Uzume: -sighs- Fine...

(Everyone places their hands together and closes all of their eyes)

Roxas: *I'd like to thank for this food i'm about to devour! Hehe! And...I'd like to thank my Mother...for giving me birth to this world. -smiles and sheds a tear- Love you Ma...*

Miya: -smiles and opens eyes- Okay everyone. Dig in.

Everyone but Miya and Roxas: THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!

Musubi: -looks at Roxas- Hey, Roxas? Are you crying?

Roxas: Huh, whaa? -wipes eyes- I wasn't, I guess I've gotten something in my eye. -fake laugh-

Kagari: I highly doubt that. I saw you shed a tear during the praying. Why's that?

Miya: Did you not pray?

Kagari: I did! I finished before all of you did! Now then, Roxas?

Roxas: Yo...

Kagari: You didn't answer my question. Well?

Roxas: Why is it such a big deal Kagari? -eats curry- It was only a tear. That's all.

Kazehana: Aha! So you we're crying!

Matsu: -laughs- Busted!

Roxas: *Dammit.* Fine, FINE! -mumbles- It was...but out of joy. -quickly eats curry-

Kusano: Tell us! What was it about! -gets closer to Roxas- I'm getting curious..

Roxas: Oh, come on guys, can't we just have dinner? -sighs-

Minato: I know how you feel Roxas. But you might as well spill it dude. They'll never stop unless you tell them what's up Roxas.

Roxas: Each and everyone of you are nosy... -sulks and eats curry- I'm not telling.

Musubi: Pleeeaaasseeee Roxy? -begs-

Roxas: -looks at Musubi- Sorry Musubi. -weak smile- But no. Seriously guys, I really don't want to talk about it.

Miya: -giggles- That's enough everyone. If Roxas wishes not to talk about his reason, just let him be. -smiles at Roxas-

Roxas: -smiles back- Thank you Miya.

Kazehana: You're such a buzz-kill. -drinks sake- And you're no fun

Roxas. Roxas: I'm sorry Kazehana. But I promise I will make it up to you. Okay?

Kazehana: -closes eyes and smiles- Whatever you say sweet thing.

Akitsu: -eats curry-

Roxas: -stands up- Well, I finished my half of the curry. -stretches- I'll think I'll call it a day early everyone. -walks out dining room- Later.

(Everyone says goodnight to Roxas)

Roxas: -scratches head- *Why do they want to know about my mom so much?... -walks upstairs to room; grabs towel, pajama pants, and a tanktop- I just need to think all of this through... -walks back downstairs and into the changing room-

(Flashback)

Mutsu: Correct. Since you are the son of Yomi, the Legendary Sekirei, do you know what that makes you?

Roxas: -confused-

Mutsu: That makes you, The Prince of Sekireis.

Roxas: -widens eyes- The Prince...of Sekireis...how?

Mutsu: Princess Yume gave birth to you. Let's just say it is like some trademark Roxas...I mean Prince.

Roxas: -shakes head- Just call me Roxas. This is just too confusing!

Yomi: Who knows kid. Just because you are the prince, that doesn't mean we aren't going to praise you like some pampered child.

Roxas: -looks down- Sorry, but I have to go. Goodbye Mitsuha, Yomi, Mutsu, Hayato.

Mutsu: -looks at Roxas and nods- Sure..

Roxas: -walks away- *The Prince of Sekireis? Tsk, what a joke!* -turns around- Hey, Mikogami.

Hayato: What is it.

Roxas: Sorry for holding you hostage a few days back, I only did it because you attacked my mom, Karasuba.

Mitsuha: What the hell? -points at Yume's grave- I thought this was your mother?

Roxas: She is. Two years after I killed my real mom, Karasuba found me. I had no where to go, and was about to die from dehydration and starvation. She decided to take me in to her home.

Mutsu: So she's like your biological mom then?

Roxas: -nods and turns back around; waves goodbye- Later.

Mitsuha: Good-bye! -looks at Yomi- I thought you said he was a bad guy!

Yomi: He is! Well, was, until now. I never knew he had such a soft side! -looks at Roxas- But now..

Mutsu: He isn't that bad.

Hayato: Yeah. But still, keep your guard up around him. Who knows he might try anything.

(Flashback over)

Roxas: -takes off clothes and wraps towel around waist; slides open the bathroom door and closes it; sits down in the giant tub and looks up- There's no way I could be a prince...I don't know the first thing about being one.

(Knock Knock)

Roxas: Yes? Need something?

Kazehana: -slides open door & closes- Hello Roxas . -smiles and walks towards to the giant tub-

Roxas: Oh, it's you Kazehana. -looks at her- *I see she finally covers herself with a towel finally.*

Kazehana: -takes off towel and steps inside the bath-

Roxas: -looks away blushing-

Kazehana: -sits down- Oh, don't be so flustered Roxas. You're acting like you've never seen anyone naked before. -giggle-

Roxas: I know, I know. It's just different. I've only seen Akitsu naked many times.

Kazehana: -moves closer to Roxas- Ooohhh?

Roxas: Hmm?...-small blush- Wait-wait-wait! But that's not what I meant! Honest!

Kazehana: -laughs- Whatever you say! I "totally" believe you, you naughty boy.

Roxas: But! Euughhh... -lowers head in water and makes bubbles-

Kazehana: Oh come on Roxas. Don't take it so serious. I was only teasing you.

Roxas: -raises head- Yeah I know. But still.. -looks at the water and remembers about Mutsu's saying-

(Mutsu: That makes you, The Prince of Sekireis.)

Roxas: -blankly stares at the water- *Prince...*

Kazehana: -looks at Roxas- What's the matter? -knocks on his head- Roxas?

Roxas: Huh, what? -looks at Kazehana- Sorry, I was just remembering something.

Kazehana: Was it because of us trying to get you to tell us why you we're crying? -moves even closer-

Roxas: ...I guess. But I-

Kazehana: -places hand on Roxas chest- Why won't you tell us Roxas...?

Roxas: I...it's just something you all shouldn't get to solicitous about.

Kazehana: Then...why don't you tell...me?

Roxas: Huh?

Kazehana: Will you please? -grabs Roxas's hand and places on her heart- I promise, I won't tell anyone. -smiles-

Roxas: *I'm...touching her breast. But how come i'm not too lascivious about it?* ...Fine. But it will be wrong only for you to know without your Ashikabi knowing as well. So you tell him also.

Kazehana: -nods- Sure. -lets go of Roxas-

Roxas: Well. I shed a tear during dinner, well because. I was thinking about my mother.

Kazehana: Your mother? -thinks- Oh wait, you mean The Princess of Destruction?

Roxas: -quickly looks at Kazehana- You know her?

Kazehana: Well, sort of.

Roxas: Please tell me! What was she like?

(Back at the dining room; Where they we're all looking at a rubber duck. [It's actually a sound system Matsu created to listen on other's conversation 8:32pm])

Minato: Can you tell me why you made this again Matsu?

Matsu: Well, you could say I was kinda bored... -scratches head- So just made it.

Kagari: In other words, you the type of person who eavesdrop on others just so you could get all gossipy.

Matsu: -small laugh- Pretty much yeah.  
[Rubber duck] Roxas: What was she like, please tell me!

[Rubber duck] Kazehana: You should already know what she's like, she's your mom.

[Rubber duck] Roxas: I know but...as a kid. I treated her like she was dead to me. I was a terrible son to her, just a deadbeat little punk.

Kagari: Roxas..

[Rubber duck] Kazehana: That's so sad...

[Rubber duck] Roxas: Yeah, but now, since she gone now, I'll never be able to tell her sorry.

(Back in the bath house)

Roxas: -looks at the water and looks at own reflection; reflection of himself turns into Saxor, with an evil grin- Arrghh... -punches water-

Kazehana: Roxas! -places hand on his shoulder-

Roxas: That son of a bitch! -clenches fist- He's not going to get away with this...

Kazehana: Roxas, what are you talking about?

Roxas: Nothing, just forget it. -stands up and gets out of the giant bath; wraps towel around waist- I'm going to bed..

Kazehana: Roxas... -stands up-

Roxas: -slides open the door and closes; puts on pajama pants- I'm such an idiot.

Kazehana: -slides open door and closes- Roxas...is something wrong?

Roxas: No... -puts on tanktop- I'm fine Kazehana.

Kazehana: No you are not. -hugs Roxas from behind-

Roxas: *Her wet breasts...I can feel it soaking into me.* Kaze...hana.. -blushes turns whole body around facing Kazehana-

Kazehana: -rests head on his chest and holds him tighter- Roxas, it's okay. If you are ever feeling down...you can tell me. -lets go of Roxas-

Roxas: -slowly grasps Kazehana's hands- *Now her wet chest...are up against mine* -sigh- Alright. I keep that in mind. -smiles and opens door- Oh, and

Kazehana?

Kazehana: -puts on night gound- Yes Roxas?

Roxas: -closes eyes- I enjoyed our bath together. -small laugh- Good night. -walks out and closes door-

Kazehana: -blushes pink and smiles- I enjoyed our bath too...

Roxas: -walks upstairs and turns left looking down- *visions Saxor's words*

Miya: -follows Roxas without him noticing; whisper- You poor thing..

(Saxor: It wasn't my fault. It was your fault man. Heh, You're the one who went out of control, not me...)

(Saxor: Heh, you really don't remember, do you? Back then you we're the baddest kid in the neighborhood...)

(Saxor: What the hell happened to you? What happened to the old Roxas I knew before?...)

(Saxor: It's because of those people around you hang around with changed you, you retard!...)

(Saxor: Musubi, Minato, Xion, Axel, Miya, and the rest of those treacherous assholes, they changed you...)

(Saxor: Well, sucks to be you doesn't it? Too bad that bitch is dead because of you...-evil laughter-)

(The vision Roxas was having in his head, Saxor's evil laughter grows louder and louder; Roxas screamed with all his might.)

Roxas: AAARRGHHHHH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! -places hands on his temples and falls to his knees-

Miya: Roxas! -runs towards Roxas and kneels down, comforting him by hugging-

Roxas: -starts to cry- You...took her her away from me! -rapidly shakes head- Bring her back! Bring back my mother you bastard!

Miya: Roxas, calm down! It's only an imagination! Roxas: -eyes twitches and heavily breathes; leans head on Miya's upper chest-

Miya: It's okay Roxas. -places hand on his head and strokes- You're okay, everything is going to be just fine.

Roxas: -quietly laughs and mumbles- Mother...i'm so sorry... -manical quiet laugh- I promise you.

(Uzume, Musubi, and Akitsu all run upstairs to see who screamed)

Uzume: -runs upstairs- Hey! I heard someone scream, Is everything alright? -looks at Roxas and Miya- Musubi: -gasp- Miya what happened to Roxy? Miya: -looks at Musubi- I think he imagined something terrible. -looks back at Roxas- And he's mumbling something.

Roxas: -whispers- I'm sorry, really I am...

Akitsu: -walks up to Miya and Roxas and kneels down-

Uzume: -looks at Roxas's face- What the, are you sure he is okay? That face expression is creepy..

Roxas: -widens eyes and smiles like an evil killer; tears rolls down face- Really mother, it won't happen again. Don't you remember, i'm a good boy... -small laugh-

Musubi: Roxy, what wrong with you!? -starts to tear up- Akitsu: *Oh no..* -calm voice- He's in that phase again...

Miya: -looks at Akitsu- What phase?

Akitsu: -calm voice- This isn't the first time Roxas acted like this... He must've been imagining himself killing his mother...

Uzume: -gasp- Say what? He's the one that killed Yume?

Roxas: -laughs grows louder- I didn't mean to...mother. I never gotten to say... -voice gets evil- I love you. -grips Miya's sleeve- I love you mother..

Akitsu: -closes eyes and hold out index and middle finger; particles of ice appear on her fingertips-

Miya: -looks at Roxas with sadness- Please, Roxas. Get it together...

Akitsu: -opens eyes and places the two fingers on his forehead- Shatter...

(The ice particles sinks inside Roxas skin and creates a light shining out of his eyes and mouth)

Roxas: -gapes mouth and screams-

Musubi: ROXY! -looks at Akitsu- WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Akitsu: -looks at Musubi- I used my ice to let it clean his mind. -looks back at Roxas- Right now, my ice is clearing the bad horrific images he is having, right out of him...

(The light blue shining light continues to shine for about another ten seconds. The light fades away slowly, and Roxas is back to normal.)

Roxas: -lessens eyes and closes mouth; pants-

Miya: -looks down at Roxas's face closely- Roxas! Roxas! Are you alright?

Roxas: -slowly looks back up at Miya; panting and breathes louder in fear and widens eyes crying- IT HAPPENED AGAIN! I WAS KILLING MY MOTHER OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Miya: -tears roll down face and tears lands right on Roxas cheek; quickly hugs Roxas tight-

Uzume: Miya...

Miya: You are okay...Roxas.

Roxas: -still panting in fear; calmly begins to slow down panting-

Musubi: -places hand on Roxas hand- Roxy...Roxy, you are okay right?

Roxas: -looks at Musubi interlocks his fingers on Musubi's fingers-

Miya: -continues to cry and sits up-

Roxas: -calmly looks up at the crying Miya and slowly smiles- You know, this is the first time...

Miya: ...

Roxas: -raises arm and gently places hand on Miya's left cheek-  
Miya: -quietly gasps-

Roxas: -calmly murmurs- This is the first time...I've ever seen you cry before...

Miya: -cries quietly- Please Roxas, don't say that. -wipes tears and more tears rolls down her face- You're only making it worse...

Roxas: Heh...sorry...about that. -closes eyes roughly and slumps left arm on the ground-

Miya: Roxas!

Uzume: No, don't tell me!

Miya: -places head sideways on Roxas's chest-

Roxas's heart: (ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump)

Miya: -raises head- He's going to be fine. He just fell asleep.

Musubi: -sighs in relief and places hand on her heart- Thank goodness..

Uzume: I thought that he died. I mean, the way he just dropped his arm like that..

Akitsu: Even if he would die, his Sekirei crest that is embedded on his neck would've glowed, and disappear...

Uzume: Well, the most important thing is that he is alright.

Miya: -picks up Roxas and stands up- I'll take him up to his room. Akitsu, would you mind?

Akitsu: -nods and opens door-

Miya: -walks inside Roxas's room and gently places him on his bed-

Roxas: -shivers in his sleep-

Akitsu: -calm voice- Roxas must be having that dream again...

Musubi: -walks inside Roxas's room- I hope he'll be okay.

Miya: So do I. -looks down- I do not like it when my residents are in fear, so I try to make them comfortable here as possible.

Uzume: Come on you guys, let Roxas get some sleep.

Musubi: Sure. -walks out of Roxas room-

Miya: -looks at Akitsu- I presume you're staying here then?

Akitsu: -nods and sits next to Roxas- Yes I am..

Miya: -looks at Roxas for five seconds and walks up to him-

Akitsu: ?

Miya: -moves Roxas bangs off his face and kisses his forehead-

Akitsu: ...Miya?

Miya: -quietly giggles- I'm sorry, this is just a good luck charm in case Roxas gets better. I will take my leave now. Good night Akitsu. -walks out Roxas's room and closes the door-

Akitsu: Good night... -looks at Roxas and lays next to him- Roxas... -places hand on Roxas's face-

Roxas: ...

Akitsu: -lays on the bed next to him and looks at Roxas-

(Downstairs in the hallway; [9:10pm])

Musubi: -quietly sobs-

Uzume: Oh stop the waterworks Musubi.-

Musubi: I'm trying. -sniff- But it won't stop.

Uzume: Roxas will be fine, i'm sure of it. -smiles and walks in the dining room-

Matsu: Back so soon?

Uzume: Yeah. -sits and points at Musubi- But she's mostly the one taking it hard.

Musubi: -sits down; sniff- Sorry..

Kagari: -looks at Musubi- You act like that Roxas is your Ashikabi.

Minato: Hey, what's that suppose to mean?

Musubi: I know. But Roxy is my best friend, of course I'll have to cry sometime.. -wipes tears-

Minato: -sighs- Well, at least h'll be okay now. -places down chopsticks and stands up- I'm off to bed, night everyone. -waves-

Uzume: Night.

Matsu: Sweet dreams.

(The dining room was in complete silence for ten consecutive seconds)

Kagari: -folds arms- I know this is out of the blue, but...

Miya: What's the matter dear?

Kagari: Isn't kind of suspicious how Roxas is changing...?

Tsukiumi: Doth do thou mean, "changing" Homura?

Kagari: -mumble- You know, kind of violent lately ever since he and Karasuba met.

Matsu: Hmmm...I see what you mean, he isn't totally violent.

Kagari: I know, but you get what i'm saying right? -closes eyes- Just out of theory, what if Karasuba brainwashed him to become astray...

Musubi: -shiver-

Kagari: Then he's joins forces with Karasuba's and those other two?

Uzume: -gasp- Kagari! Don't say that!

Kagari: What? It was just a theory..

Musubi: -slams fist on table-

(Everyone was startled after Musubi slams on the table, causing it to rupture.)

Miya: Musubi! My table!

Musubi: -partially yells- Kagari, don't you DARE say something like that about Roxy!

Kagari: -looks at Musubi- *She got all serious all of a sudden..*

Musubi: Even if it was a prediction or not, I won't have you bad mouthing about him while I am around!

Kagari: I wasn't bad mouthing about him Musubi! I was just saying! Geez, why do you have to get so worked up on something that isn't much of a big deal? Besides, the kid is not even your Ashikabi!

Musubi: I don't care if he not my Ashikabi! -stands up-

Kagari: -stands up quickly- THEN STOP WORRYING OVER THAT RECREANT THEN! THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD WE WATCHING HIM IS HIS SEKIREI, THE SCRAPPED NUMBER! NOT YOU!

Matsu: Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, both of you!

Musubi: -looks down at the ground; clenches fists & grits teeth-

Tsukiumi: *I've neveth seen Musubi act like this before.*

Musubi: -starts to cry and runs out the dining room-

Uzume: Musubi, come back! Now look what you did Kagari.

Kagari: -sighs- It's not exactly my fault.

Tsukiumi: Thou shall apologize to Musubi at once Homura!

Kagari: Seriously? For being right? -looks at Miya- Hey, Miya-

Miya: -hair bangs covering face and looks down o the Tatami floor-

Kagari: -blink blink- Miya?

Miya: Hush, Kagari. -looks at Kagari with a creepy purple mask appears behind her back- I think you've said enough for one night.

Kagari: *S-Shit...* Yes ma'am... -looks at Uzume- I'll apologize when I feel like it.

Uzume: Why not now?

Kagari: I just don't want to right now okay?

Uzume: Fine, fine. Ms. Grumpy pants.

Kagari: -walks out the dining room- I'm getting some fresh air..

Matsu: Take your time. -chuckle-

Miya: *Roxas...becoming like Karasuba -closes eyes- That's impossible.*

(Miya has a vision inside of her head. She see's that Roxas in the Discipline Squad wearing one of it's outfits, and Roxas making an evil grin in his 2nd Vampire form.)

Miya: -shakes head-

Matsu: -looks at Miya- Something wrong...?

Miya: No-no...I'm fine..It's just too hard to believe...

Uzume: That Roxas would turn against us? I highly doubt that. Just because he is an accomplace with Karasuba doesn't mean his personality would change. He just the same old fun Roxas. -smile-

Matsu: -nods- He's part of this family, and a pretty cute person. Buuuut, not as cute as Minato.

Miya: -chuckle- I suppose you are right. -stands up- Come on you two, it's time for lights out.

Uzume and Matsu: -stands up- Yes ma'am! -both walks out the Dining Room and upstairs-

Miya: -walks halfway out the dining room and looks at the picture of Takehito- Oh, my sweet Takehito. Things are getting a little lively here in this Inn. -smiles and turns off the lights-

[Note: Not to worry. If you enjoyed this story, give me a review and tell me what you thought of it. But the fun isn't over, I'll upload a second story of this fanfiction called "Sekirei: Rebirth eX".


End file.
